Beneath the Surface
by kelanime16
Summary: Kenshin walked to her and pulled her close to him. He whispered into her ear, “Koishii, I love you.” Kaoru’s eyes welled up with tears, “I love you too.” She was crying, but he stopped the tears by lightly brushing them away with his fingers.
1. another day

"I better hurry!!!", said Kaoru as she ran to the bus stop at the end of her block.

As she entered the cramped space inside the bus, she was pretty much ignored by everyone on the bus. She simply sat in the last seat located in the far end of the bus. Her iPod rang straight into her eardrums with the song "Ohio is for Lovers". It was the last day of school and this thought comforted Kaoru, for she looked forward for the next day knowing she wasn't going to have wake up early just to catch the bus.

Kaoru had long dark hair that was always pulled up in a high pony-tail. Her Sapphire blue eyes made her most radiant in the sunlight. She didn't like to show off her skin tone in front of others even though she had a good skin tone. Behind the black that she always wore their was a fun loving girl hidden deep within her. She felt like something was missing in her life but she didnt know what it was. She was just your average seventeen-year old who was looking for a way to find what she was missing.

She stared out the window and soon began to think about her best friend Sano. He spent most of his time with his girlfriend Megumi and barely had time to talk to her. This thought made her lonely. She had known him since they were in Elementary and he was her first and best friend.

The bus halted in front of the school and her thoughts were interrupted as the other students got off and went to their cliques and groupies. Kaoru grabbed all her belongings and stepped off onto the cement sidewalk. Her music still blared out to everyone causing others to gawk and stare at her. She payed no heed to them for all she wanted to do was escape to her favorite secluded spot blocked off from the rest of the world.

As she progressed to the far end of the schoolyard, she was seen by Sano. Sano watched her with intense curiosity since she didn't even seem to notice the effect she had on people. A whole lot of guys had just looked Kaoru up and down and she didnt even once glance up to meet their stares. He doubted that she even knew they were looking. This made him chuckle to himself for his best friend was sometimes _clueless._

Kaoru made it to her destination at last. She sighed as she weightlessly sat down on the bench. A soft warm breeze touched her face so softly that it barely tickled her eyelashes. Her music had switched to David Archuletto,"Crush". Kaoru had never really had a crush until she had met Enishi who made her blush each time he looked at her with a smile. Kaoru began argue with herself:

_'Dont think of him, he's gone now, so get on with your life._

_i really like him though_

_Kaoru you baka he moved to some other town and most likely has girlfriend._

_But i still miss him_

_**NOOOO** you **BAKA**!!! He doesn't like you anymore**!!!'**_

As these thoughts crossed her mind , causing a lot of emotions to cross upon her face, she was surprised to see Sano with his arm around Megumi's shoulders coming towards her. She let out a very soft sigh so as not to alert the two love birds that their presence was unwanted. She slyly slid her Ipod into her jackets bottom pocket.

Sano greeted Kaoru with a warm smile as he said,"Hey, Missy. Why you here by yourself? Where is Misao?"

"Well, I don't actually know but I figure she's with Aoshii. She might get here later, but then she might not show up at all." Kaoru thought to herself quietly,

_'everyone knows she has a history of skipping school!'_

Sano was a tall guy with brown spiky hair that somehow made him attractive. He was well built and you could easily see it in his arms, and when you saw the way his shirts hugged his abbs. He was no poser and everyone practically got along with him except Yahiko who was barely a freshman. He was the one person that Kaoru could depend on.

Megumi was all prepp and knew that she made others feel insecure about themselves. She would look at others like she was better then them. That quality made Kaoru uneasy around her and made her avoid her at all cost. This girl deceived people when she covered her face with makeup to hide any flaw that she may have had on her face. Kaoru had seen her once wihout makeup and she actually looked like an average ordinary girl.

Kaoru felt very tense under the girl's presence so she forced a smile at her. The girl had a shocked expression, but she quickly recovered and forced a smile back at Kaoru. Then just as Kaoru felt that she couldnt stand looking up at the girl, voices rang across the schoolyard and made them look away. Kaoru felt relief as she saw Misao along with Aoshii coming towards her.

Misao was a petite girl with raven hair that went to her shoulders and was usually in braid. Her bangs made a perfect frame around her angelic face which made her face seem child like . This feature matched her personality which was totally not like any others. She was strong willed and always seemed to look at the bright side of things in life. Kaoru met her a year ago and it felt like she had known her since childhood.

Aosii was the complete opposite of Misao. He was extremely tall, well built, good looking, but thing that stood out was his distance from others. It was rare when he even spoke a couple of sentences in front of others. Kaoru had met him through Misao so she didn't know much about him. He had been attracted to Misao's bubbly personality as soon as she had came to the school.

Kaoru didn't understand him very well, but she could tell that he truly cared for Misao. She often saw him hold Misao's hand down the hallway, and the way his eye twinkled when he looked up at petite girl as if she was the only thing that made him complete. Kaoru wished that she could have that with Enishi, but it wasn't likely that he was would walk back into her life since he basically moved to Japan and said he would never come back.

Kaoru decided that now was not the time to dwell on the past so she forced herself back into the present. As Misao and Aoshii became clearer, Kaoru knew right away that they had been arguing. Misao had a dark look upon her face and Aoshii looked like he had been slapped in the face. Kaoru wanted so badly to ask Misao what happened but she didn't have to since Misao practically blurted out that Aoshii didn't have enough money for two tickets to Hawaii so Misao had to ask her parents.

The two argued while Kaoru glanced away, she kept thinking about her dad, Misao had mentioned parents and Kaoru hadn't thought of him since the funeral. That tragedy effected Kaoru even though three years had passed. Her eyes began to tear up and she tried to hide the pain from Sano, but he had already seen.

Sano looked up at Kaoru and saw her tear brimmed eyes looking away from everyone. He gently placed his hand on her back and told her it would be alright.

Kaoru was somewhat comforted by his action, and soon her eyes weren't so glassy. Misao and Aoshii had stopped arguing and were now hugging one another.

How remarkable it was to see them two work out a problem in a short time. Then the bell rang and everybody went to there own way.

The day went by so fast since knowone did anything but talk. Kaoru had listened to her Ipod most of the day and the battery was slowly fading as she walked home. She had missed the bus as she had said goodby to Misao and Aoshi. Sano had offered a ride but Kaoru didn' t want be in the same car as Megumi.

The walk took longer then she expected and by the time she got home she was totally exhausted. She dragged her heavy feet up the stairs and into her room. Then she basically dropped everything she had carried and plopped down onto the bed. Kaoru didn't even bother taking off her shoes for her bed seemed most inviting. She thought of Enishi as her mind began to succumbed to sleep.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Notes: Im sort of sleepy so I wrote as much as I could! Please be patient with me I will have another chapter up tomorrow! Dont worry, Im no Enishi fan so there is a strong posibility that she wont end up with him in the end! Also I like happy endings!!! ^^**


	2. New neighbor?

**Hi, Im back and just as I promised I wrote the next one, hope you enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru woke up the next day feeling refreshed, but she knew that she needed to take a shower. So, Kaoru got her clothes from her mahogany dresser. She turned on the fan along with the light as she entered her bathroom.

Kaoru had a small bathroom but it was cozy to her. It made her feel relaxed because the pink shade soothed her. She had a stack of six egyptian cotten towels all lined up inside a shelf. Kaoru's toothbrush and other items were all set arrayed in an orderly fashion. In fact, it was a very neat bathroom.

As, Kaoru turned on the hot water, she brushed her teeth. She stayed listening to the sound of the water run before she got undressed.

After the hot shower, Kaoru got dressed in a pink tanktop and light faded blue jeans. Kaoru felt sort of hungry so she lightly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kaoru's mom sat at the table and was already dressed for work. Kaoru's mom was petite unlike her daugher. She was a strong women who looked after her daughter and provided for her even when it was difficult without her husband. Kaoru's friends referred to her as _"MoM" _and they always showed her respect.

She sat there at the table eating a bagel from the freezer that she just heated up. Kaoru wondered why she seemed so quiet today?

"What are you thinking of mom?", asked Kaoru as she looked at her dreadfully quiet mother.

"Well, I've been thinking of a way to tell you...that...I got the promotion and were moving next week."

"We ARE WHAT?",exclaimed Kaoru as she almost fell from her stance against the door frame.

"Were moving and I got a house already."

"When were you gonna' tell me this?"

"I was going to tell you this week but I got so caught up at work that I completly forgot. I'm so sorry honey, that I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want you to be mad at me. "

"Oh, Im not mad at you, Im angry! You lied to me and told me we would never leave even after dad died!"

"Things change and you are growing older and soon I won't have you anymore and I'll live all alone in a house full of memories that make me feel lonely."

"Mom, I forgive you, but it's going to take a while for me to be happy about the situation!", and with those last words spoken she ran back up the stairs, threw open her bedroom door, slammed it shut behind her and laid on her bed crying herself to sleep.

Kaoru woke up at around noon with a heavy headache from all the crying that she had just done. She pried herself from the bed and decided that she would call Sano.

Sano was about to leave the house to go to Megumi's when his cell phone rang. He looked down at it and saw that it was Kaoru. He wondered what she wanted so he answered his phone.

"Hi, Missy, what do I owe this honored priviligage?", asked Sano with at hint of humor in his voice.

"I wanted to tell you that Im....(hicup)...moving(hicup)..next week.", said Kaoru who was now crying again.

"Why are you crying? I hate it when you cry? Did you say that you were moving?", asked a very concerned Sano. He didn't like when she cried and definitely didn't like that she was going to move.

"Yes..(hicup)..I'm going to move next week..(hicup)..because my mom got a promotion.(hicup)"

"Hang on I'll be right there!", said Sano as be basically jumped inside his car and headed straight for her house.

When Sano made it to Kaoru's, they talked it over and at the end of the discussion they had decide that he would brake the news to Misao and Aoshii when they came back from Hawaii.

Kaoru shed quiet tears as she looked out the window. She was moving from all the things she ever had. The only nice thing about the move was that she would be starting out fresh. Moving away meant moving from those hurtful memories. She closed her eyes for a brief second then slowly dosed offas she tried to sleep away the long drive.

"Were here!",exclaimed Kaoru's mom.

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and what she saw almost immediately made her jaw drop! As she stepped out of the car she looked at the most gorgious house that she had ever seen. The house was a two story, was the color of snow, complete with a full porch that went all the way around, and three balcanies! Beside the house was a building to itself, a dojo. To complete the look a white fence surrounded the entire property.

Kaoru walked inside the house, to give it a complete survey. Downstairs was the grandest master bedroom,a kitchen, a dining room,a living room,a drawing room,a game room, and a family library. The entire upstairs contained 4 bedrooms and 4 master bathrooms. It also had one grand master bedroom along with its own complete master bathroom that extended even larger then the rest. A personal library was there as well.

Kaoru's mom didn't like to walk up stairs so basically the whole top half was Kaoru's property. Kaoru walked into her marvelous bedroom. She looked at the drapes that hung on her windows, it matched her bed with pink silk that twirled into waves. Kaoru was in awe as she looked at the carpet, it had such wonderful intricate patterns that you could just gaze at all day.

When Kaoru came down the stairs her mom said that she had a two suprises for her. She came down the stairs with such joy that she almost tripped on the beautiful carpet.

Kaoru's leaped up for joy as she saw her own metallic Mercedez Benz sitting in the driveway. She ran straight onto her mom and hugged her so much that her arms began to hurt.

"Thank you so much! Mom, your the best mom ever!", exclamed the over joyous Kaoru!

"You know that's not all, don't you?", asked Kaoru's mom with a teasing voice.

"What else could there be?", asked Kaoru as she looked skeptically at her mom.

"You'll see, when you look in the backyard!", said Kaoru's mom.

Before she could say anything else Kaoru was gone on her way toward the back of the house, all you could see was her hair flying in the wind! Then a loud joyous cry was heard that made her mom want to see her daughters expression.

Kaoru's mom made it to the back of the house and saw Kaoru jumping up and down on a trampoline with a huge smile across her face. Kaoru's hair flew in the wind and her eyes show so blue with joy that she almost lookeds similar to a child who got a candy for being good.

Kaoru's mom looked at the site of her teenage daughter and started to laugh out loud and Kaoru soon joined in with her!

* * *

Kenshin sat looking at the scene he saw below in his new neighbors backyard. He wondered who that girl was and where she was from. She seemed nice and she looked so cute when her eyes lit up at the site of the trampoline that he couldn't help but get the feeling that he wanted to know her. Her hair was down and it looked so beautiful as it danced with the wind. He did not want to gawk at her like a stalker but he couldn't help it for she was so pretty to stare at.

* * *

Kaoru's mom left Kaoru to herself as she jumped up with joy on the trampoline. Kaoru decided it would be even better with music so she ran into the house to retrieve it on top of her shelf.

* * *

Kenshin wanted the girl to come back so that he could watch her some more. He was saddened by her sudden leave but not too long after he had thought those words had the girl come back with what looked like to be an Ipod in her ears. Her lips sang a song as he watched her with intense curiosity, wondering what she was listening to?

Kenshin had red hair that went all the way back and was always in a low pony-tail. He kept to himself most of the time as he lived with his uncle Hiko. He wore dark blue shirts along with black shirts and even a couple of red shirts. His favorite color was blue.

* * *

Kaoru suddenly felt watched so she looked around and noticed someone was watching her in a dark window in the next house over that was directly across from her room. Kaoru stare caused whoever it was to look away and leave the window. Kaoru sighed with relief and soon she resumed jumping by herself.

* * *

Kenshin was so shocked to have the girl actually glance directly at him with such penatrating eyes that it made him nervous. He left the window feeling shameful. Had the girl seen him or was she merely curious about the house he lived in? Kenshin didn't know and he wasn't about to find out!

---------------------------------------------------

**Author NOTE: Hey, Kenshin is now in the picture! Hooray!**


	3. A new beginning!

_**Hi, EVERYBODY! **_

I just wrote this today hope you enjoy!

**_---------------------_**

**Chapter 3**

After jumping on the trampoline for what seemed like many hours, her mind began to wander towards the dojo. She hadn't picked up her bokken in so-long, in fact she hadn't picked it up since her father had died. She stared at what seemed to be an eternity before she made herself go there.

Kenshin wondered what the girl was thinking as she made her way to the dojo. Her body seemed so tense as if she felt afraid to go towards it. It was as if something was pulling her towards the dojo. This made him even more curious to find out who this girl was! Sooner or later, he was going to meet this girl.

* * *

Kaoru slowly walked towards the building and cautiously peered inside. It looked exactly like the dojo back home where she used to practice with her father. On the far end of one of the walls she saw something hanging. Curiosity took over her and she made her way towards it and realized it was her bokken.

"Mom must have put it here.",said Kaoru to herself out loud.

She grasped it in her hands and held it close up against her chest as she fell to the ground crying... After a good while her sadness faded away and she regained her composure.

"If I'm ever going to get stronger I need to stop thinking of the past. I need to move forward. This is my chance for a new beginning. "

She then placed her bokken where she had found it up against the wall, she felt determined as she left the dojo so ready to move forward.

"Starting tomorrow everything will change!", said Kaoru as she took in the sun that showered her with kisses.

* * *

The next day Kaoru was ready for the change that she had promised herself. She started to unpack her boxes that piled up against the wall of her room. She felt she needed air so she opened up the window that was directly across the neighbors. The breeze came in almost instantly and filled her room with the scent of summer. She felt all giddy inside for no apparent reason so she turned on her radio really loud.

* * *

Kenshin woke up to sounds of music blaring against his window. He looked out to see what it was and surprised to see the girl with short shorts and a really tight shirt. He could clearly see her curves as she bent down to pick up boxes. He knew she didn't know that he was watching so he just stared for a good while. Then he felt kind of like a pervert for he didn't want to her to catch him like this.

* * *

Kaoru suddenly looked down at herself and realized that she needed to change clothes. What she wore was not something she ever wore outside of the house. She opened one of the boxes that was entitled, "Kaoru's belongings". She pulled out the clothes she wanted and changed in her bathroom. She was glad she did because she totally forgot that she left her window open.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenshin had been watching in case she changed clothes right there but was glad she didn't because that would mean he really was pervert. He watched her walk out of her bathroom wearing short black shorts along with a blue spaghetti strap shirt on then she left the room entirely. He wanted her to come back but he knew he needed to get dressed himself and besides he could watch her later. For now he wanted to take his morning run.

* * *

Kaoru was surprised to find the kitchen spotless as she entered from the staircase to the door that led inside the kitchen. Her mom wasn't anywhere but there was a note on the fridge that said:

_"Kaoru, I won't be back till 5. There's some money in the top drawer along with the keys to your car. Feel free to eat takeout. Breakfast is in the microwave!_

_Love MOM!"_

Kaoru sighed. "Great now what am I supposed to do?"

She popped the microwave open and inside were 2 bagels.

"That will suffice for now", as she looked down again at her black shorts and blue spaghetti strap.

"It's the summer it's not like I will see anyone from school soon."

She put on her Nike running shoes and(with the key in her pocket and her I-pod ringing music in her ears) she jogged out the door.

Little did she know, she wasn't the only one out for a jog!

* * *

Kenshin was now dressed and ready for his jog. He wore his long Nike shorts and his Adidas blue muscle T-shirt. He tied on his running shoes and laced them tight. He then headed out the door with his keys to his car in his pocket of his shorts. He flipped out his I-pod , turned it on, then jogged out the door. He ran in the opposite way of the girl without even knowing it!

* * *

Kaoru was jogging very fast then she glanced down right before she turned the corner. She slammed into something hard and moaned in pain as she felt her body fall to the ground in much force. An arm caught her right before she touched the ground. She looked up in surprise to see a cute guy with red hair looking at her with concern. She looked into his eyes and was surprised when he looked straight back in hers.

Kenshin was in shock as he looked up into the eye's of the girl that he was just thinking about. He barely had time to think for long when she was falling towards the ground. He swiftly swung his arm out and caught her with little effort, for she was as light as a feather to him. He said, "Im so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you ok?"

Kaoru was just as stunned as he was. She noticed his amythist eye's and his long red hair. He was a little taller then her and by the way he caught her, she knew that he was strong. "Im ok, and don't apologize, it was my fault I wasn't paying attention. I should have been looking where I was going."

"You do not have to apologize to this lowly one.",said Kenshin as he looked into her eye's. He noticed her eyes were a saphire blue, and he liked how the morning sun touched her face and brought out the beautiful eyes of hers. Her bangs atop her head were a little messy from running but this only made her more attractive to him. He couldn't take his eyes of her!

"Hi, Im Kaoru!", said Kaoru as she reached out for the boy's hand.

"My name is Kenshin", said Kenshin under a little shock. He didn't expect to meet Kaoru this way. He liked her name and he especially liked to say it.

"Im sorry for my inconvienience of running into you!", said Kaoru hastily so that she wouldn't make a fool of herself. She looked into those amythest eyes of his and got lost in the swirls of purple inside of them. Her heart beat so fast inside her chest and she knew it was not from her run. She never felt that way about anyone but Enishi this made her want to dissapear from Kenshin. She did not want to go through what she did with Enishi. It hurt a lot when Enishi went away and she wasn't sure if she could do it again. Then she said, "It was nice meeting you Kenshin", before she started to run so quickly away from him and the emotions that he had stirred in her.

"It was nice meeting you Kaoru!", said Kenshin as he watched Kaoru jog away. Her long raven hair flying in the wind seemed so beautiful to him. He liked the way his name sounded when it came from her lips. She had a pretty face, a nice body, beautiful hair, but there was something behind all those outside appearances that made him want to get to know her personaly. He had noticed her eyes show a hint of emotion as she said goodby to him. He wondered if it was him or if it was something else that bothered her.

* * *

As soon as Kaoru got home she cried inside her heart. She felt so sad at the hint of a memory of Enishi. She felt that she needed comfort, one of Kaoru's many comforts were connected to food. She then got dressed in faded blue jeans and a lime green Tshirt on. She slid on her white Nike shoes straight from her closet. She of course cleaned up her face with a splash of makeup then she headed downstairs for her wallet and key's which she had placed on the counter after her jog. She walked outside and glanced at her brand new car and realized that she had never drivin it before. At this new found realization she jumped to her car and did a little happy dance. Then she blushed as she looked around her neighborhood checking to see if anyone saw what she did. She heard a door slam shut to her left and her heart stopped.

Kenshin had gone home after his encounter with Kaoru. He quickly changed into a dark bluejeans and a dark black shirt. He was ravenous and felt hungry. He made his way downstairs and looked for his key's found them his shorts from his jog. He glanced around looking for his wallet and found it placed on top of his desk. He then walked out of the house and was suprised to here squeels of laughter come from the house next to his. He looked towards it and saw Kaoru jumping up and down as she walked to her car. He thought it was a really nice car. She did some sort of dance with her hands and feet that made him chuckle to himself. He then saw a blush go across her face as she looked around.

Kaoru blushed a crimson red as she looked into the eyes of Kenshin. His gaze made her feel so embarrassed. She tried to hide her face with her bang's as she opened her car door and sat inside. She turned on the car, put it in reverse, and drove away.

Kenshin felt a light blush go across his face as her beautiful face tilted his way. The blush on her face made her look so cute. He never felt this way about anyone before, not even when he got a crush on a girl at school. He wondered if she felt the same way, but wasn't sure. She had left so suddenly that it made Kenshin feel like he had pushed her away. He knew that there was a possibility that she just had to leave early for something. He couldn't help but want to be in her life.

* * *

Kaoru breathed out a sigh of relief as the figure of Kenshin disappeared. _'That was a close __one',_ thought Kaoru. She wasn't sure where she was going to eat but she knew it had to have pizza. The town was smaller then her previous one and it didn't take long for her to locate a Pizza Hut. She wanted to take it to go. She ordered a small hand tossed pepperoni pizza.

Kenshin meanwhile started his own car, which was a blue Porche. He thought Kaoru's car was nice for a girl's but not better then his own beauty. He felt like he wanted pizza so that is where he headed. It wasn't long before he parked next to a familiar metallic vehicle. He had wondered where she had went and now her knew.

Kaoru looked up from the bench she was sitting on while she waited for her number to be called. She had almost screamed with shock as a familiar red head entered the building. She did not expect him to be here.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru's expression when he entered the room. He couldn't help but smile at her as he said,"I didn't expect you here!"

" I didn't expect to see you either!", said Kaoru returning the smile.

Her smile lit up his own when he said, "So, you were craving pizza? I just happened to be craving pizza as well and wondered if you would join this lowly one?"

'Did he just say what I think he did' , thought Kaoru. "Well, I sort of ordered it to go.", said Kaoru with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it! Maybe some other time then " said Kenshin with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'd like that!", said Kaoru. She felt a light blush go across her face. Her number was called and she looked away from him and towards the lady behind the counter. Once he had payed she turned around and looked Kenshin in the eye and said, " I talk to you later Kenshin! By!"

"By Kaoru! I'll take you up on that lunch offer later!",said Kenshin. 'Man! I really wanted to have lunch with her! I so blew it! If I had talked to her earlier like I had planned to then maybe I would be spending lunch with her now! YOU BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!', thought Kenshin to himself as he watched her once again leave him behind. It angered him so much knowing that he was the reason Kaoru had declined him.

* * *

Kaoru's heart pounded in her chest as she felt his intense gaze on her as she left the Pizza Hut. She turned on the radio to clear her mind from him. She found that difficult since all the songs were about being in love for the first time. She turned off the radio and looked for somewhere to eat her pizza. She spotted a park so she went to it. Several benches were set out but she wanted to be secluded from all the couples that were already there. She made her way to a shaded tree, and plopped down on the grass. She felt someone's gaze on her as she ate. She looked up to see Enishi looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat and emotions flooded within her. _'What's he doing her? Why is he holding that girl's hand? Why do I alway's fall for the taken one's' ,_ thought Kaoru to herself.

"Is that you Kaoru?",said Enishi as he looked at his former lover from the past. _'She's changed, a whole lot! Her face is almost flawless now and her waist is smaller and toned',_ thought Enishi as he looked her up and down. ' _She still takes my breath away after all these years afer all'_

Kaour looked up into his eyes and saw lust within them. 'This is not the Enishi I know!',thought Kaoru to herself. She said, "Yes, this is she! Aren't you Enishi?"

"Yes, that is my name! Long time no see!"

"Yeah, it sure is!"

"So, where do you live now Kaoru?"

"I live on 1007 Lock St. My mom and I just moved here!"

" Really, Wow! I never thought that you would ever move!" Enishi suddenly realized that Tsubamae was still with him holding his hand, so he said, "Kaoru, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Tsubamae!"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!", said Kaoru with a forced smile. Her eyes hid her emotions so well, for her heart was breaking once again. She hoped he would not see the pain inside of her.

Tsubamae looke at Kaoru and stiffled a forced smile in return.

Kaoru realized that she was finished with her pizza so , she quickly took it as an opportunity to leave Enish and Tsubamae. "It was nice talking to you both, but I have a few errand's to run! If you'll excuse me." , said Kaoru with a determined look upon her face.

"I'll drop by some time and talk to you!",cried Enishi as Kaoru walked brislkly away. 'Too bad, I wanted her to stay! I wonder if she's still single? Maybe when Tsubamae and I have a fight then I could go back to Kaoru.', though Enishi to himself.

* * *

Kaoru was home in no time at all. She was really heartbroken. Enishi was in her life again but he was also in another girl's life as well. The other girl Tsubamae seemed to have the one thing that Kaoru ever wanted in her life.

Kenshin had been waiting for Kaoru to return. He kept glancing out the window to see if she had returned. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he saw her. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He didn't like what he saw she was so upset! Whatever had happened after her time at Pizza Hut definately had to be the cause of this break down. He felt in pain as he saw her's and he wanted to help her. Soon , Kenshin was making his way to her house.

---------------------------------

Did you like this chapter?

Please Review!(Only if you want too, I will never force you to!) Tomoe IS NOT in my STORY! I am NO TOMOE FAN!


	4. Enishi comes back!

This is my next chapter! It has a lot of suprises!

Enishi and Kenshin both want Kaoru!

------------------------

Kaoru ran into the house and slammed the door shut. She didn't want to face the world by herself anymore! Enishi had a girlfriend which shouldn't surprise her at all since he was so cute. She never had a real relationship with him but it felt like he had betrayed her. Everything that she had hoped would never happen had occurred in a matter of a few minutes. The tears flowed from her eyes like rain from a cloud. It poured out of her as if she had never cried before.

When Kenshin made his way to Kaoru's door he hesitated before he knocked. He slowly knocked softly on the door. He heard sobs coming from within it somewhere and he knew it was Kaoru. The look on her face when she had come home was so sad. Her eyes were red and her face was pale as if all the color was drained from her. He suddenly heard a noise of soft footsteps coming towards the door in from of him.

She slowly opened the door and said in a low tone, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you were alright. This one was worried about you.", said Kenshin startled to look into Kaoru's beautiful face and having her look back into his."

"Yes I'm fine anything else?", said Kaoru with lips trembling. She was too week to say more. The tears suddenly gushed out and she trembled.

He slowly and cautiously walked up to her and gave her a reassuring hug. "It will be okay." She cried even harder into his chest. He looked at her and said, "I felt the same way once. It hurts the first time but in time it will heal. Why don't we take a walk."

"Okay", said Kaoru. She was still in shock at the site of him standing at her door. She didn't mean to cry into his chest but it felt so warm and inviting.

Kenshin held his hand out to her and to his surprise she accepted his hand. Her hands were so small and fragile next to his rough hands. Her teary eyes brought out her facial features, the small nose, soft chin, and her cute mouth. He then noticed that her small sobs had stopped and now she was taking in her surroundings and trying to hide the crimson color that surfaced on her face. He chuckled to himself knowing that he effected her. Then he realized that her face was no longer stricken with grief. 'I wonder who it was? Whoever it was did not deserve her! They never should have treated her this way! If I could have her I would and I would take care for her and be there for her!' , thought Kenshin angrily to himself.

Kaoru was starting to blush under Kenshin's stare. She quickly looked away at her surroundings taking in every minor detail. It felt odd to her, walking with a boy she didn't know and this would most likely cause her friend Misao to think that she liked him and he liked her. Her hand felt so strange and tingly under the pressure of Kenshin's strong and rough hand. She looked up at the gaze that made her feel so strange and said, "Thank you. You are so kind to me and I don't know how to repay you for your kindness. I feel better and the pain doesn't seem so bad anymore at this moment." She faced him and squeezed his hand with a smile. She then closed her eyes and faced the sky.

Kenshin was about to answer but noticed that she was no longer looking at him with those penetrating sapphire blue orbs. _"_I'm cooking dinner tonight and it looks like you need some company. Why don't you come over? I'm making spaghetti.", said Kenshin looking at her with pleading eyes, hoping that she would say yes.

Kaoru gazed up at him with a quizzical expression across her face, she hadn't expected him to invite her to dinner. She decided her mom might be late from work so she decided that it wasn't a bad idea. This was her chance to start a friendship with someone new. She knew Enishi wasn't in her life anymore, it hurt to see him with another girl, but he moved on and now it was her turn. _"I would love to have dinner with you Kenshin, for I am no cook and I could end up poisoning myself with my own cooking!"_, said Kaoru laughing soflty with dancing eyes.

Kenshin wasn't sure he heard right at first but then again he knew she had heard him because she seemed to be giggling about it. He laughed along with her and said, "So see you at 5 then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at 5!", said Kaoru suddenly excited about tonight. She realized that they had made it to her house and said softly again to Kenshin that she was grateful for his kindness. Then she waved good by as she walked towards the front door of her house. She turned around to find Kenshin still looking at her and this made her stop her walk.

"You need not be so kind to me.", said Kenshin with his head low.

"It's the least I could do. Besides, you helped me cheer up. That's what counts!.", said Kaoru as she turned and opened her front door and waved once more to Kenshin before closing the door behind her.

Kenshin was so excited at the thought of Kaoru being with him. He looked at her house with a dreamy expression across his face before he went inside his own home.

* * *

Meanwhile....

Enishi went to Kaoru's street and found her house but then he saw some dude with red hair hugging her. _'What right does he have to hug my Kaoru!_', thought Enishi to himself angrily as he drove off. He thought he had Kaoru but it looked like he would have to fight for her. _"That guy had no right to take my Kaoru from me! No ONE will take her, she will always be MINE!",_ said Enishi outloud, no longer able to control his anger.

* * *

Kaoru was in her room looking for something to do to pass the time she had till 5. She started to unpack some more boxes in her room when she came across her favorite dark blue skin tight shirt.

Kenshin had been watching Kaoru from his window, and noticed her pull out a shirt from a box. He couldn't help but notice that the material seemed to be one that sticks to one's body tightly. He let out a gulp as he suddenly felt emotions that were indecent. He forced himself to look away from the lovely form in the other window and made himself leave the room to get a start on his laundry outside.

Kaoru had made up her mind to wear that shirt. She glanced below her window and was suprised to find Kenshin outside doing laundrey. He seemed so focused and she just wanted to watch for a litttle while. '_It won't hurt to take a small glance at him._' She noticed his face had a small 'X' on the side of his cheek. His face was stern and had handsome features. She couldn't help but admire his beauty. Kenshin had aroused feeling that she had felt with Enishi and it made Enishi seem not so important in her life. '_Like they always say, "First is the worst, second is the best." _She suddenly felt perverted. Why had that saying popped up inside her mind! Kenshin was only a friend to her but it seemed like she wanted more than what friendship offer. '_I'll find out what he thinks of me tonight! Then I'll know for sure whether or not to remain friends!'_ She suddenly thought of things inappropriate to do with Kenshin and blushed tomatoe red. "I need to take a shower!", said Kaoru now aware that she was dirty from her jog and from crying earlier. " I want to be clean for the dinner", said Kaoru to the room.

Kenshin had noticed her gaze from her window. He did not expect to have her spying on him. He looked up again to see if she was there but to his dissappointment she wasn't. '_You need to get a grip Kenshin! She may not like you but tonight you'll know for sure! Just be charming and do not mention anything that will frighten her away!' _Kenshin wanted to be more then friends but she seemed so distant to him like she was afraid to open up to anyone. He would have to get to know her better tonight.

Kaoru was done taking a shower and decided to brush her hair free of tangles. The brush was one that her father had given her years ago and she still used. Kaoru had on her robe as she walked into her room to retrieve her shirt on her bed. She then closed all the curtains and changed into her outfit. She wore her tight blue shirt with her faded blue jean flare pants. She didn't want to send him the wrong message so she pulled on a small jacket (which hugged her body). She left a note for her mother on the kitchen counter and as soon as she reached for the door handle, the bell rang. She thought it was her mom at first but that couldn't be right! Her mom lives here and knocking on her own house door seemed odd! She looked through the door peep hole and was shocked to see Enishi's eye's looking right at her's! '_Should I answer! What do I do? Why is he here?'_ She opened the door but didn't feel like she used to under Enishi's presence. "Hi, what brings this pleasant suprise?", said Kaoru restraining herself from slamming the door in his face.

Enishi saw how good she looked and couldn't help but feel arroused under her presence! "I was just wanting to know if you would like to have dinner with me so we can catch up on things. We haven't seen each other in years and now that I know where you live, I want to get to know you better!", said Enishi with a slight smirk on his face at the thought of how easy it was going to be!

Kaoru had seen his smirk and did not like the meaning behind it. She said with a lot of pride that she was already going out on a date with someone else.

Enishi felt like he had been slapped in the face! He hid his anger with a forced smile as he said, "Maybe some other time then?"

Kaoru, not wanting to go out with him ever replied, "I don't think so. You see, I am with someone already and that wouldn't feel right. Aren't you with someone already?"

"Yes, but it's nothing serious." Enishi was getting angrier for being rejected, especially since he had seen the guy earlier and knew that he was the reason she didn't accept his invitation.

"Well see you around!", she turned around so fast and slammed the door in his face.

"You too.", replied Enishi as he angrily stomped away! He drove off so fast that it was like he wasn't there at all.

Kaoru did not leave he house until she knew for sure that he was not going to return. She cautiously walked out of her house expecting to see him jump out of a corner and attack her! She hurridly walked across her lawn and onto Keshin's. She breathed a sigh of relief once she knew that Kenshin would be her company! She walked up to the door and rapidly knocked on his door. His answering the door felt like forever. When he finally made it she saw him with an apron across his waist. It was dark blue and hugged his muscular frame like it would a womens! She couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he looked.

Kenshin had heard rapid knocking at the door and he rushed to it. He was greeted by very flushed Kaoru. She looked so seductive to him even though her pants weren't tight. Her shirt sure was and it was hard for him not to keep from looking her up and down. He noticed her giggling at him and he realized that he still had his apron on. He blushed slightly as the embaressment started to sink in. "Would you like to come in and enjoy this evening with me?" said Kenshin with a British accent.

Kaoru replied,"Yes I shall, you are such a kind sir!", as she bowed her head and did a small curtsey.

They both laughed at each other and went inside. His house was really clean. The living room was huge with one gigantic sofa along with a small coffee table and a large flat screen. She walked after Kenshin and into the hallway. It had a plain blue pattern with small white squares inside. It looked expensive to Kaoru and she felt so strange to be in his house. Kaoru found herself in Kenshin kitchen. It was neat and all the pots and pans were in order even the one's in the sink! She had found where the distinct aroma of seasonings came from. It smelled so good and she wanted to eat right then but Kenshin wanted it to be civil so he started to set up the table.

Kenshin hurridly made the table then asked,"What would you like to drink? I have tea, water, and coke."

"A tea will be fine.", replied Kaoru shyly. She suddenly felt so shy around him. _'Why do I feel this way? I know he's a nice person! Why must I feel so tence around him?' _

Kenshin came back with her tea and smiled at her as he set the spaghetti plates in front of her.

His smile seemed to make her relax and soon she was comfortable enough to eat in front of him. She finished her plate of spagetti and told him, "Your spaghetti was the best I ever had! You are a great cook!"

"Well, I seem to have a nack for it that's all!",said Kenshin suddenly feeling pride for his cooking. She had liked it after all and now he didn't have to worry about whether or not she liked his food.

"Kenshin there is something I would like to discuss with you.",said Kaoru as she tried to remain calm.

"What is it?", asked Kenshin now concerned.

"About today.", said Kaoru refusing to meet his gaze.

"It's dont have to tell me.", said Kenshin aware that he didn't want to push the subject.

"Actually I do. Because now you're involved.", said Kaoru now twidling her thumbs together and stil refusing to meet his gaze.

"Oro?", asked Kenshin with a quizzical look upon his face.

That person's name was Enishi. and well, before i came hear, he came to my house asking to go out and I refused.

"How does it involve me, besides the fact that you were coming here tonight?", said Kenshin now curious to know.

Her face turned a bright shade of pink as she replied, "well my reason for refusing was that I was...already seeing someone but I dont mean just seeing someone...I ...umm...sort of hinted that we were...um...together."

"Oro?", replied Kenshin as he took in what she had said. Once he fully understood he turned a dark shade of crimson. He looked at Kaoru and blushed even more. "Well, now what?"

"Thats just it. I dont know what to do. When I told him, it seemed like he was mad that I turned him down. I felt weird around him like he was just going to use me."

"I see, so I guess in order to keep him away from you we need to look like a couple and act like one too!",said Kenshin with a wavering voice. _'Well, this seems to be the perfect time to stay close to her and that guy Enishi helped out_.'

"Are you kidding?!", exclaimed Kaoru as she blushed an even darker shade of pink.

Kenshin thought she looked so cute. This was going to definitely be interesting. "Well, I only said that, cause' I wanted this guy to know that you aren't his anymore." _'Did I just say that? Kenhin you baka! You could frighten her away with such talk!'_

_'Did he just say that? Does he want to protect me? Does he like me more than just a friend. This has definitely gotten interesting'. _"Ok, I agree to pretend to be your girlfriend in public in case Enishi is watching other then that we can still remain good friends. Agreed?

"Agreed. You know what, I forgot to tell you this but since were a couple now, we have to kiss in public.",said Kenshin with a teasing smile across his face.

"No we dont!", replied Kaoru with a now crimson shade on her face.

"Not if you want him to stop harassing you!", said Kenshin defensively.

"Who said he was going to harass me?", said Kaoru as she tried to hide her blush beneath her angry face.

"Oh come on, why else would he go to your house asking tonight to be with you?", said Kenshin with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Ok, maybe your right!", said Kaoru hastily. "I have to get home now."

"Why so soon it's only 6?"

"Well, my mom is strict on curfew and being at someone's house for more than an hour is viewed as an overstayed welcome to her."

"Are you sure about that. I mean after all we dont even know alot about each other and yet we are a couple. Besides we live next door to each other so what's the harm in staying for more than an hour. You know what, if that's a problem then we can talk from each other's windows."

"You mean, your window has been across mine the whole time, and you never told me?!", shrieked Kaoru as she remembered all those things she did with the curtains open.

" I wasn't watching! If thats what your insinuating! I merely glance every now and then to see what your doing, it's completly harmless, really!"

"Well then what are some of the things I do that so interest you to spy on me?", said Kaoru looking into his eyes mischeviously.

"I ugh...hmm...you ugh....unpack boxes and one time you danced all around the room"

"You SAW ME!"

"It was by accident really! I woke up to your music and looked outside to find you dancing all around your room! Please don't be mad, I beg YOU!", pleaded Kenshin as he got on his knee's.

"Alright, I forgive you!", said Kaoru as she thougt to herself,_'It was a good thing I closed my curtain this afternoon before I got dressed. I'm relieved that I did so because I would be so mad at him if he saw me indecent!' "_I have to go now, Kenshin, before my mom starts to worry about me. But we'll talk later on at the window.", said Kaoru as she shook hands with Kenshin as he led her to the door.

"Kaoru, there's a car on the other side of the street. Is that Enishi's?", said Kenshin as protectiveness took over him.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"You know we have to sell it Kaoru so give me a hug.",said Kenshin as he opened his arms to encirle Kaoru.

Kaoru walked over to him and was embraced with strong arms. She looked up in his amythist orbs, once again feeling lost within the swirls. She leaned her head slightly and placed a small kiss on his cheek before letting go of his embrace and walking towards her house. Her lips tingled where it had touched Kenshin.

Kenshin was shocked at what Kaoru did. _'She sure did sell it!' _His skin tingled where her lips had touched. Never had he felt that way before about anyone except a past girlfriend who meant nothing to him anymore.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile..._

Enishi was furious at what had occured right in front of him. He had seemed positive that Kaoru had made the story up and was suprised to see that it was true. _'Who did that red headed freak think he was going to do with my girl! My KAORU! How dare he embrace her that way!' _Now he definetaly needed to change things! "I will get Kaoru back to me! I wont let her go!",said Enishi as he drove off once again from them in anger.

* * *

Kaoru had made it back into her house in one peice. She felt that she may have been to up front with Kenshin but it didn't stop her from cherishing the feel of him. Kaoru's mom had made it home and was too tired to talk. Kaoru ran up the stairs knowing that Kenshin would be waiting for her. When she opened the curtain to her window, she noticed that beyond the window was a small balcony that she could walk on. She made her way to it and then was stopped in her tracks as she saw Kenshin on a balacany right across from her. She hadn't expected to see him so up close and personal.

"Hello, Miss Kaoru.", said Kenshin not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Well, hello sir Kenshin", replied Kaoru.

"You, know that was an incredible performance you did a couple of minutes ago.", said Kenshin with a teasing voice.

Kaoru then started to show a light pink shade go across her face. "Well, I didn't plan it!", said Kaoru now embarassed at what she had done."What would you have done in my situation? The same thing?!"

"Well, not exactly! I would pick her up and kiss her on the mouth and then walk her home and kiss her AGAIN!", cried Kenshin without thinking! They both turned a bright pink and busted out laughing.

"Liar" Kaoru said. "The only way that would happen was if I let you!"

"Well this conversation turned out very interesting! Dont you agree _koishii_?"

"Did you just call me _koishii?"_

"Why, yes I did, do you prefer another term?"

"No, its just no one's ever called me that before."

"I am so honored to be the first!", said Kenshin as he thought, _'Hopefully I'll be the only one to call her that!_'

Since when did you start giving me a nickname?

"When we first went out."

"Hey, that was not a date!"

"Yes, it was!"

"No it was not, you said we were going to eat dinner!"

"Yeah, that dinner was a date! You know, like a dinner date!"

"Kaoru turned bright pink at the realization of his words."

"You know you are so cute when you blush koishii."

Kaoru couldn't answer him anymore so she just tried to hide her blushing with her hands.

"You can't hide it Kaoru I know your blushing!"

"Oh, shut up Kenshin! You dont know what your talking about!"

"I think, you know full well what Im talking about, that's why your hiding your face!"

You know what, I think I am going to go to bed and pretend we never had this conversation! Okay Romeo?

"Anything you say, Julliette."

Kaoru then left Kenshin and back into her room. She was getting ready for bed when she felt like she was being watched so she looked out her window to find Kenshin staring right at her! She made a face at him and stuck out her tongue. Then she got an idea. She slowly walked to the window seductively and , while smirking, slowly closed the curtain. "That 'll teach him to keep spying on me!"

Kenshin meanwhile had seen Kaoru and her trickery at the window. He chuckled softly at how adorably she looked when she seductively closed the curtain after she had childishly made a face at him. She was unlike no other.

-----------------

:This chapters crazy!  
Please Review!


	5. together?

**This is Chapter 5**

------------------------

The next morning Kaoru woke up with a smile across her face as she remembered the event's that took place the previous day. '_Who would have thought that she would end up with Kenshin!'_But, it also brought Enishi into her mind. How was she going to get rid of him? She didn't know what to think. Kaoru then sighed as she went over to her window and pulled open the curtains. She jumped back in surprise to find Kenshin waving at her!

Kenshin was already up and waiting for Kaoru to wake up since she always got up around the same time each morning. He waved at her when he saw her draw back the curtains revealing a sleepy Kaoru. As he looked at her he couldnt help but yell across to her, "Hey Kaoru, want to go jogging with me?"

Kaoru was unsure at first but she calmly replied, "Yeah sure, but can't it wait until 8:30?". She couldn't help but feel all warm inside at the thought of spending more time with him.

"Okay! It's a date!", cried Kenshin as he ran away from the window with a smirk across his face. The look on Kaoru's face was priceless! _'She as usual was breathtaking even if she just woke up!'_ Her adorable face sent shivers down his spine as she looked up at him in with a shocked expression. Not soon after she made the face the slight blush he loved so much was painted on her lovely face. '_I can't wait till we spend time together!', thought Kenshin as he hummed to himself._

Kaoru was so shocked,'"Why does he live to torture me!", she suddenly yelled to the room. She became very angry fast so she hurried to her bathroom to get dressed then she headed downstairs. The first place she went was the kitchen. The counter had another note like it had the other day from her mom:

_'Sorry Kaoru for not being home again! Money is in the top drawer for food!' _

_ Love MOM _

_ Ps. will be home Late!_

Kaoru sighed with relief knowing that today would be undisturbed from her mother. She sauntered over to the counters to get her cereal. Today would be very interesting. She sat there eating her breakfast in peace then the phone rang!

_ring ring!_

Kaoru went over to the phone and answered it, "Hello, Kamiya Kaoru speaking."

"Hey! MISSY! Long time no see eh? Why haven't you called me? Where have you been? Misao called from Hawaii but was sort of shocked to find that you weren't here! I told her that you moved, and then she sort of flipped out!", said Sano as he finally was able to find her number. It took longer then he had thought to search his room for it.

"Oh um Ive been meaning to call you and he but I got a little sidetracked... You remember Enishi right?", said Kaoru hesitantly.

"Yeah, wasn't he that jerk that moved away?"

"Yes, well um, he's back."

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for him?"

"Oh no, but..um I kind of solved the problem...I um...got...a...fake boyfriend."

"You got a what!", replied Sano almost dropping his cell phone.

"It was sort of an accident really. I met a guy named Kenshin who lives next door and somehow we had dinner at his place after Enishi showed up at my door asking if I wanted to have dinner and so I told him a lie and said that me and Kenshin were an item and so when I told Kenshin he agreed and when I left, I had to prove that me and Kenshin were a couple so I kissed him while Enishi was watching and so...", said Kaoru as the words all exploded from her mouth.

"Okay, okay calm down. So what's this Kenshin guy like?"

"Oh I would love to tell you but I'll have to call you back. Kenshin and I were going to jog together this morning and it's now time for me to meet him. I promise to call you tonight! I'll call from my cellphone! By!", replied Kaoru as she noticed the time.

Before Sano could say goodby to her she had already hung up!

Kaoru slipped on her blue Nike tennis shoes and walked out the door. She saw Kenshin waiting patiently for her at the end of her sidewalk. To her surprise Kenshin grabbed her by her waist and gently kissed her.

"Good morning koishii."

She said in a whisper, "So he's here."

"Right across the street."

"Shall we give him a performance?"

Before he could answer, Kaoru grabbed him in a lustful embrace. Kenshin was really digging this. As they slowly let go, he said very casually with his arms still around her waist,

"Shall we run?"

"Yes we shall.", replied Kaoru with as she teasingly pulled his hands from her waist and ran.

"Oro?", said Kenshin as he stared at her with a stunned expression.

"Catch me if you can!", said Kaoru as she laughed at his expression. He looked so adorable to her, she just wished she could remember this moment.

"I shall catch you! For I am a brave knight and you are my princess!", said Kenshin as he laughed with her and started to chase her down.

"That is so lame!" she cried out. As she realized he was catchin up.

"That's all I could think of koishii!" he yelled back as he swiftly closed the distance between them grabbing her and slowly slowing down. They both were laughing at what the other one said.

"I told you I would catch you."

"Oh yeah, well it took you long enough."

Kenshin slowly started to nuzzle her neck.

"My God, is he still following us?"

"I'm afraid so. He looks very angry. "

Really?

Yeah, his face is all red he looks like a tomato ready to burst!"

Kaoru made a face trying to withhold the laughter but failed. She laughed so hard into Kenshin's chest that it almost knocked him over.

"Okay Kenshin. We need to settle down before it looks like we've done more than just making out. We need to keep running . Maybe we'll lose him."

"Awww, I was just getting started."Kenshin started to pout.

"Kenshin! Get serious," She said while laughing. "Come on, let's finish this."

The rest of the way they just smiled at each other. Every once in a while they would walk while holding hands then hug to see if he was still there. Enishi was still there.

It wasn't long before they made it back to each other's houses. Enishi had been patient this whole time waiting for the red head to leave Kaoru.

Kenshin slowly walked Kaoru back to her door. Then he hugged her more possessively and whispered in her ear.

"Why don't make him squirm. Come back to my place and see if he leaves. If he doesn't, you can sneak back into your house from the back door."

Kaoru smiled mischievously. "Okay"

Kenshin slowly walked her back to his house half kissing her till they made there way inside his door. Right before the door close, Kaoru pulled off his shirt and made it seem they were about to do more. Then the door closed. As soon as the door closed, they rushed upstairs to peer down at what Enishi was doing.

Enishi had seen the embrace of lustful affection. _'This is going to be harder than I thought! He sure got her wrapped around his finger or could it be the other way around?' _He felt jealously and rage overcome him and he really wanted to knock the red head out but that would ruin his chances with Kaoru. " Kaoru sure looks hot today!", said Enishi as he drove around the block trying to keep up with the two lovebirds. He really was getting p***** off with their small hugs and laced fingers. When they finally made their way back, Enishi was sure that the red head would leave Kaoru alone. _'Then I will be able to get Kaoru alone._' But much to his displeasure, it seemed as if Kenshin was coaxing Kaoru back at his house for some intimate one on one time. He cursed as he saw her pull his shirt off before closing the door. _'That should have been me!'_ With nothing else he could do, Enishi slowly pulled away. He would try again later.

Kenshin and Kaoru saw Enishi's reaction and they both shrilled with laughter!

"We did it!" Kaoru cried out as she hugged Kenshin's shirtless body. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwe. Sweaty back." she screamed as she pulled away.

"Hey, thats not nice! Besides your sweaty too!"

"But I'm not as sweaty as you are."

"Oh yeah? Well I can make you." Kenshin yelled back as he pulled her into a hugged.

She screamed and laughed at the same time "Ewwwwwwwwww put me down!" As soon as she was able to wiggle herself free she ran out the room with Kenshin right behind her laughing. She ran straight into a hallway, saw a door and ran inside shutting the door. Before she could even lock it. Kenshin ran in and fell right on top of her. They froze and busted out laughing.

"Kenshin,"she giggled," can you release me now?"

"Of course he will!, replied an unfamiliar voice to her.

Kenshin and Kaoru turned there heads , there faces turning bright red, then they quickly moved apart.

Kenshin, when were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?

"I...", uttered a blushing Kenshin before Kaoru interrupted.

"Hi my name is Kaoru."

"Your awfully pretty to be with my baka son."

She turned bright pink and stuttered,"Thank you."

The man then turned to his son saying, " Why don't you invite her to dinner with us and the akabeka tonight. After all you already had dinner with her at our house."

Both turned red.

And I suppose your going with us?" asked Kenshin to Hiko.

"Of course, I have to tell Kaoru all about you, baka."

Kenshin scowled. Hiko found this amusing.

"I'm waiting?"

"Do I really have to ask her?", said Kenshin as he made a face at his dad.

"I told you didn't I?", said Hiko now losing his patience.

Kenshin cursed under his breath. With a sigh, he asked, " Kaoru, would you like to go out to dinner with us?

Um...sure? Kaoru replied giggling. She had never seen Kenshin act this way and so she found it to be funny.

"Then it is settled. It was nice meeting you Kaoru."

"I must go Kenshin. I just realized I must go run some errands. Don't do anything stupid." With that he left them alone.

"So that was your dad Kenshin? He seems nice."

"You wouldn't know. He just called you pretty. And why did you say you were my girlfriend. I thought we were playing around." He teased.

"I just wanted to see you squirm. I was merely playing around!", pouted Kaoru batting her eyes in front of him.

"Are you sure about that?" Kenshin seductivly said as he moved in closer.

"I...um...see..." Kaoru's eyes widened.

"I'm waiting..." Kenshin smirked.

Before she could answer, he stole a quick kiss with her answering back.

"Hey!"

"Yep, that gave your answer." Kenshin said triumphant.

"What answer! I didn't give an answer!" Kaoru replied tartly.

"Yes you did."

"Did not !"

"Did to"

"Did not!"

"Did to when you kissed me back."

Kaoru turned red at the realization of what she had done.

But to get him back she said, "Oh, well it was gonna' eventually happen anyway's. Might as well get it over with!"

Kenshin was shocked she said this. It made perfect sense. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and said "Well I'll see you later on?"

"Yeah at my window peeping tom."

He chuckled as he let her go. He walked her to the back door and made sure the coast was clear.

Okay, he's gone.

Thanks Kenshin.

Your welcome.

She quickly retreated to her house so he couldn't steal any more of her kisses. She sighed as she closed her door. Things were moving way too fast for her and yet she liked it. Quickly made a sandwich in the kitchen before she took a bath. She couldn't wait for tonight.

Kenshin stayed outside until he knew for sure that she was inside her house before he retreated into his own. He was ravenous after all the fun he had chasing Kaoru around. He opened up the fridge and pulled out stuff to make a sandwich. It was a plain sandwich but he didn't mind. Tonight he would be with Kaoru and that was all that mattered.

---------------------------------------

WhhhhhhEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE don't you just love this chapter!

I know Enishi is so possesive! Please Review!


	6. picking on Kenshin

Chapter 6

Kaoru in a towel? Kenshin watching...

------------------------------------

Kaoru sighed happily as she walked happily up the stairs. She walked straight into the bathroom without even thinking about what she had done. She felt so relaxed to relieve her mind of what had happened. _'Her and Kenshin together!'_She squeeled with delight knowing tonight was just a few hours away.

Kenshin meanwhile had been downstairs but went upstairs to his room. He glanced at Kaoru's window to see if she was there and of course she was. This time she didn't even look up, she just went straight into the bathroom with a dreamy look on her face. The way she had smiled up at him and laughed into his chest a few minutes ago made him feel so anxious to spend time with her. Her sapphire blue eyes always caught him off guard, and sometimes they made him feel like he was in a trance. Her kiss was like a drug, which he was constantly craving. Her company was all he seemed to look forward to all the time.

As Kaoru walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel she suddenly heard a low whistle. She quickly turned to find that her window was still opened. She instantly saw Kenshin with an evil grin and she screamed form embarrassment. Hastily she ran towards the window to close the curtains but tripped on he way. Cursing, to herself she quickly got up. But as soon as she closed the curtains her towel instantly fell. She instinctively melted to the floor thanking god that he didn't see her. The peace she had earlier was now replaced with rage! _'How dare he! Spying little PERVERT! I'll make him PAY!"_ Her face was filled with a lot of anger. She quickly got dressed into something casual for now. The date wasn't till later so she had time to kill. When she was mad the only thing that calmed her was a drive or food but that was rare. She hastily left the house in a furry.

Kenshin was just napping in his room when he heard movement from the other room across his own. Wanting to know what she was gonna do next intrigued him so much that he waited for her to show up. He suddenly saw her stand before him in nothing but a towel. Her dark hair was down and was glistening, while the towel hugged every curve she had. He knew it was wrong to stare so he smiled an evil smile towards her when he whistled lowly to get her attention. Kaoru turned to face him and her face paled and flushed a bright red as she ran to close the curtain. She succeeded but he had heard her fall with a light thump after the curtains closed. _'If only I had kept my mouth shut!'_

Enishi was waiting outside for Kaoru. He was thrilled to find her face beautifully filled with rage. _'What luck! The little red headed brat ain't so perfect after all!' _He suddenly yelled, "Hey Kaoru! You wanna go for a drive?!"

Kaoru looked up in suprise to find Enishi talking to her! _'Where are you Kenshin?'_, Kaoru thought to herself as a sick feeling began to settle in her stomach.

Kenshin barely had time to react but at a sudden impulse he was with shoes on as he walked fast and yet casually to Kaoru.

The sudden chill she had felt before was gone now that her savior had come to rescue her. She looked up into his eyes trying to hide the anger that just suddenly reappeared in within her.

Kenshin walked to her his head bent slightly as he came closer. He didn't utter a word as he approached her. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closely in a hug that meant he was sorry. Protectively he held her so close that she could hear his hear beating inside of him. The rhythm it gave off soothed her mind of Enishi. The hatred that she had felt toward Kenshin slowly faded.

Enishi didn't wait for a reply. He would try a different tactic since this was clearly not working.

Kenshin didn't want to let her go. He knew that she might be upset, because he could see it in her eyes. The flames in her eyes were slowly disappearing though after he hugged her close. Her long raven hair glistened in the sunlight while the sweet smell of jasmine wafted his nose. The scent was one he would never forget. He let her go and kissed her softly on the cheek saying, "Koshii, I didn't mean to frighten you. I know your upset with me and Im sorry for spying on you. I had no right to look at you in such a manner. I am unworthy."

"Oh, Kenshin don't be so hard on yourself. It was not your fault for it was mine because I forgot to close the windows. But I need to do this to you before I go...", said Kaoru as she raised her fist and knocked him on the side of his cheek.

"Oro?! Oro?! Oro?!", cried Kenshin as sudden pain shot through his face. For a girl she really could hit a guy.

"THAT! is for looking at me INDECENTLY! YOU ARE SUCH A PEEPING TOM PERVERT!",hissed Kaoru as she ran into her house.

Kenshin was stunned. The fact that she had actually hit him and caught him off gaurd was truly impressive to him. He thought for sure that he had been forgiven but when he made it back into his house Kaour's window was still closed. He came up with a plan as he judged the distance between each balcony and determined that he could jump it. With great east Kenshin made it to the other side without making any noise. All those times he had trained to stealthily master a sword and learn to us your feet swiftly came in handy.

Kaoru had heard a soft sound as she went into her room. She ignored it thinking Kenshin was only throwing stuff at it. Then she heard a soft low voice say, "Koishii, Im here." Kaoru jumped up and gave a little shriek as she turned to look out the window only to come face to face with Kenshin's on the glass. He smiled down at her before he asked,"May I come in?"Kaoru hesitated for a brief second before letting him in.

Kenshin's heart had pounded in his chest when Kaoru opened the window with her face directly in front of his. He thought for brief second that she wouldn't let him in but reluctantly she did. He stepped in her room and looked at her.

Kaoru watched Kenshin with wandering eyes. She eyed him suspiciously as he looked at her. His gaze held her and no matter how hard she tried he managed to keep her staring up at him. She tried to pull away but he kept his gaze on her. "Quit staring!",pouted Kaoru with a hint of anger in her voice. Her skin was tingling all over and it sent shivers throughout her body. Her face registered a faint blush.

Kenshin smiled at her before saying, "Kaoru your doing it again!"

"Doing what?!"

"Your blushing silly! It makes you the most irresistible creature I have ever laid eyes on.", purred Kenshin softly into her ear.

Before Kaoru could make reply he had her pinned to him while he kissed her on her lips. A soft muffled cry tried to escape from her but he wouldn't let it be heard. He kissed her till her lips became numb then he released her. She didn't reply to it just stood there stunned. '_Does Kenshin really like me? Is he toying with me? Why did he kiss me?'_

"It's a good thing Hiko ain't here. He would have scolded me for coming onto you like that but I couldn't help myself."

"Yes, you could have! And you should have warned me!"

"Maybe so, but then it wouldn't have been as much fun as it was."

"Hey! I wanna ask you a question!"

"What would you like to know Koishii?"

"I would like to know why you were spying on me earlier?"

"Well, I took a nap woke up at the sound of your footsteps. Then all of a sudden you were there but with only a towel on."

"Is that so? Are you sure you didn't deliberately watch knowing I had gone to take a shower while you waited for me to get out?!"

"I would never invade your privacy in such a manner. You have my word Koishii."

"Why are you here?", asked Kaoru cautiously. Her eyes began to trace his face but he seemed to not notice.

"I wanted to see you. Is it so bad that I want to see my Koshii?!"

"Yes, when you do not warn her that you are coming!"

Kenshin didn't reply just merly hugged her again. His voice with compassion, "I'm sorry, Koishii."

"It's ok Kenshin, I know it wasn't your fault.", replied Kaoru in a whisper.

"Hey Kaoru, your best friend's here! SSSSAAAAANNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SANO! SANO!", cried Sano out of pure joy.

"Whose SANO!", cried a now jealous Kenshin.

Kaoru looked at his eye's that now were flaming yellow and dark purple. She took a step back but Kenshin wouldn't let her go.

Sano came up the stairs yelling, "I know your up her MISSY! I'm gonna find ya!"

He did find her after he looked through several doors. He opened this grand door and saw Kaoru being held in a passionate embrace by a guy with red hair. _'Is this the wimp she's seein? He's so small and womenly'_, thought Sano to himself with a chuckle. "Hello, who is this?",said Sano as his eyes wondered to Kenshin and back to Kaoru.

"This is my boyfriend Sano, this is Kenshin.",said Kaoru proudly as she looked at him with a smile.

Kenshin muttered a few words tha Sano couldn't hear, before saying hi and holding out his hand in a greeting.

Sano tookup the hand, shook it, then let it rest on the side of his hip. "I am Kaoru's best friend, and most trustworthy person in the whole world!",said Sano as he gleamed down on Kenshin.

Kenshin reluctantly pushed his hatred for Sano aside, now considering he was only a friend made him less of a problem. He wanted to be here with Kaoru by herself but it looked like this wasn't going to happen.

"So what are you up to Missy?"

"Nothing much. hey what are you doing here?", said Kaoru as she looked at her best friend. He had invited himself in and somehow she didn't feel angry. Possibly because she hadn't seen him in a while.

"I came to meet your boyfriend, hang out, and take care of Enishi. So your Kaoru's boyfriend? That's funny, you have the looks of a woman.", replied Sano as he looked at Kenshin with a humorous expression on his face. 'He really does look like a woman!, thought Sano to himself. He had let out a soft chuckle but was interupted.

"Sano! Don't you START! That's not true, he is very manly!", cried Kaoru as she blushed profusely.

Kenshin just laughed into her jasmine scent hair. She was trying to defend him.

"What? He does look womanly! It's true!", said Sano defensively.

"That's all right. I get that a lot.", replied Kenshin as he put his arm behind his shoulder releasing half of Kaoru's waist from him.

"So are the two of you free tonight? I want to know what Kaoru's been up to, how exactly you two met, and what that jerk Enishi been up to.", said Sano as he looked at the two with pleading eyes.

"Well, Kaoru, my father, and I have reservations but if your staying in town for a while, then I guess it would be okay for you to join us for dinner.

"Really thanks! Hey I'm already liking you and I don't even know you yet."

Kenshin smiled.

"So, Sano, where exactly are you sleeping?",

"Here why? Your mom said it was okay as long as I slept in one of the guest rooms in your side of the house. By the way, where is your side of the house?"

"The second floor."

Kenshin became a little jealous. He protectively held her to him. The thought of another man in her house that was not him made him a bit uncomfortable.

Kaoru noticed Kenshin's stance. "Don't worry kenshin, Sano has been my best friend for a long time. We've slept at each other's houses many times. (she whispered in his ear)"If your worried, drop by tonight and keep Sano company. That way you can get to know him better."

Sano just stood there looking at the floor then he looked up. "Okay, lovebirds! You know I'm still in the same room!"

"Oh, sorry Sano. I totally forgot you were there!", replied Kaoru with a hint of anger.

"GEEZ Sorry your majesty! I only wanted to spend time with you!", said Sano codly.

"I'm, sorry Sano.", said Kaoru suddenly feeling ashamed. She hadn't meant for her words to be so hurtful.

"I know, it's ok.", replied Sano as he looked at Kaoru with a soft smile.

"Well, now that that's over, I'll see you later Kaoru.", said Kenshin as he loosened his hold on Kaoru. He had just seen koishii and her best friend show a hint of emotion towards one another. He wondered if he could have that with her. Before he reached the door, Kaoru came after him.

"Wait! Kenshin please!", said Kaoru as she ran after him.

"What ever is the matter Koishii?", said Kenshin as he smiled warmly at her. She jumped into his arms and stole a kiss. Once done, she tried to let go and say "See you tonight." Realizing her words were meant to reassure him, he smiled and said back "See you tonight." He walked out the door and continued to the back door to go back to his house. He had nothing to worry about.

Sano meanwhile had noticed Kaoru's disappearance and said aloud,"Jao-chan got it bad!"

"SANO! That is not TRUE!", cried Kaoru as she came back into her room and hit him in the head. Too bad she missed because Sano kept teasing her.

"IT'S TRUE! IT'S TRUE!", shouted Sano back at her as she tried to hit him but barely missed his head. Sano looked at her flushed face and laughed. Soon he was on the floor with tears streaming from both his eyes.

Kaoru looked at him irritably. Then she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Kenshin meanwhile had been watching with great amusement. Them two were like brother and sister. Kaoru's laugh was music to his ears. He was reminded of the first time he say her. She was all giddy over a trampoline then his thoughts were interrupted as Sano took notice of him.

Sano had felt like they were being stared at and he turned his head. He almost jumped back! "Is that Kenshin?!", shrieked Sano unsure if he was being delirious.

"Yes, Sano that's him.", said Kaoru as she laughed at Sano's dumbfounded expression.

Sano quickly recovered by saying, "He sure can be scare with that red hair coming out like weeds!"

"Sano! You big roosterhead. Look at your hair. Yours spikes up and stays up like dead roots coming out of the earth. I don't know how Megumi stands it!"

"Hey! She's off in Japan right now visiting relatives! "

"Probably cause' she want's to get away from you!"

"No! She wouldn't do that your just sayin' that!"

"No, Im not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Yuhuh!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Yuhuh!"

"Nuhuh! NO WAY!" cried Kaoru defiantly.

"Yuhuh! Yes Way!" replied Sano defensively.

"How bout' we try to act civil for once Sano!", hissed Kaoru back at Sano.

"What If I don't want to act civil?!", responded Sano stubbornly.

Kenshin was all completely forgotten. "Wow! They forgot about me! Now they are back to fighting each other!"

Kaoru had gotten Sano cornered. There was no escaping her wrath!

Kenshin saw the way Kaoru was looking at Sano and though she looked so adorable at that moment, he knew it was his duty to calm her down. Swiftly he jumped once again across to her balcany. He ran to her side and picked her up in his arms. He held her close until her heavy breathing had subsided.

Kenshin leaned his head close to her ear and said softly,"Kaoru, I want you to calm down."

"He started it.", mumbled Kaoru into his shoulder.

Kenshin replied with a stern yet soft voice saying, "It doesn't matter who started what, what matters is you returning to normal."

"Okay, I wont fight anymore.", whimpered Kaoru as she almost started to cry. He made her feel so guilty.

"No wonder you watch from the window.", said Sano as he watched her transform from furiously angry to a child who felt sorry for what she had done.

"You know, you shouldn't provoke her.", said Kenshin as his eyes showed a hint of anger toward's Sano's direction.

Sano didn't have time to reply. Kaoru had loosened herself from Kenshin and was coming to him with her hand out. He hesitated before he tookit but then he just shook it with a small smile on his lips. As soon as he let go, she popped him in the head.

"Ow what was that for?", said Sano as he felt the pain rush to his head.

"For provoking me.", replied Kaoru as she made her way back to Kenshin with a smirk on her lips.

Kenshin left a few minutes later, but this time he didn't need her assurance.

"So what do you have that we can do to kill time and talk about our problems?", asked Sano.

"There's a trampoline outside.", replied Kaoru hesitantly.

"What! and you never told me?!", shrieked Sano.

"That's because you didn't ask." , replied Kaoru defensively.

"Well what are we doing here? That trampoline is calling us!", shouted Sano as he ran out of her room, down he stairs, and ran out the back door.

"Sano! Wait up, will ya?!", shouted Kaoru as she tried to catch up to him.

Sano meanwhile had managed to take his shoes off and was already jumping on the trampoline letting out yelps of pure joy. He saw Kaoru come out of the house with an weird look on her face.

Kaoru saw Sano and she made a weird expression at him because she wasn't sure how he got there so fast. "How did you get there so fast Sano?"

"Well, let's see, you mentioned a trampoline and I came runnin' as fast as I could!"

"Your such a child."

"Your one to talk."

"Whatever!"

"PLEASE! Jump with me!",pouted Sano looking at her with huge eyes and fake tears coming down his face.

"I dont know? You could stomp on me with those feet of yours?", replied Kaoru as she hesitated toward the trampoline.

"AAWW!! Come on Jao-chan! Don't ruin the fun!", pleaded Sano.

"Alright! Alright!", replied Kaoru as she joined him.

They didn't talk for a while, until maybe ten minutes later. They stopped to rest and sat on the trampoline. Both were breathing hard but they still wanted to talk.

"Kaoru? Do you like Kenshin?", questioned Sano as he looked at Kaoru wondering what she thought of him.

"Well, I guess I do." replied Kaoru as she hesitated to tell him her innermost was glad she was already red in the face from the heat that Sano didn't see her blush.

"Anyone can say that. Do you love him?"

"I don't know yet Sano? You'll have to wait for that answer."

"Well, if it's any concern of yours, I think he like you too, maybe even a whole lot more than he let's on."

"Sano, is it still the same?"

"Is, what still the same?", said Sano as he looked at her confused.

"You know, at home. Is it still the same?"

"Yeah, I guess so but it's still not great without you. Yahiko got a girlfriend named Kagome who is way too pretty to be with him. Misao is still in Hawaii but I heard they went to the Carrabeans instead. I as for myself am lonely without my best friend around to bother."

"Thank's Sano, your a good friend.", replied Kaoru with a soft voice.

"So explain what Enishi been up to.", asked Sano.

"I swear he's stalking me. I bet you he's parked his car in the front again. He's been watching me all the time. I have Kenshin for protection and comfort whenever he's around."

"You mean? He know's where you LIVE!", shouted Sano as he looked shocked.

Yeah. I kind of told him when I first saw him.

Wait wait take me to the very beginning of this mess.

Okay it all started...

Wow. That explains why Kenshin is so lovy dovy with you. I didn't think you had that in you!

Shut up. You shouldn't talk. I know you do a lot of stuff with Megumi.

Hey were talking about you and your personal life. Leave mine out.

Why would I want to do that when you are just as bad as me.

Shut up.

No ONE tells me to SHUTUP!!!

Pipe down or you'll bring Kenshin out here.

"Silly, he already is!", said Kaoru as her eyes wondered to Kenshin as he did his laundry across the fence.

"Whoa. I'm impressed. Not only did you fnd a pretty boy, you also found one who can do the housework while you sit and do nothing."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!", shouted Kenshin as he continued to hang his clothes on the line.

When Kaoru looked at Kenshin he glanced up and held her gaze for a whole minute before he pulled away.

"I wonder how good his hearing is. " Sano whispered.

"I don't know." She whispered back. "Should we test it?"

"Yeah!", replied Sano.

"Yeah. Hey I know a great place to test this." Saying out loud,"Hey Sano, let me show you the dojo. It's really cool. It looks just like the one we used to have at my old house."

Catching on, he replied, Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I haven't practiced in a long time.

They both got off the trampoline and walked slowly towards it. As soon as they were in. Sano started testing.

"You know, Sano, I**_ really_**like him.", said Kaoru loudly.

"You DO Kaoru?", pretending to look shocked he glanced around seeing if Kenshin heard.

"Yeah!", sighed Kaoru like she was in love.

"Wow! You must _**really**_ like him!"

Kenshin still hanging laundry listened to there conversation. They were talking about him. The way Kaoru had talked about him almost seemed like she really liked him more than she let on. He waited patiently to see if they would say anything else.

"So Kaoru, what made you like him in the first place?" asked Sano pretending to be curious.

"Well, for one his apparent strength when he holds me and the way his eyes shine even without any light.", said Kaoru actually meaning it. She hadn't meant to actually feel that way but she did. When realizing what she said, she quickly added, "I also like...um never mind...your a guy. I can't tell you this."

"What is it. Please tell me I promise not to tell." Acting interested.

Kaoru said smirking, "Well, if you really want to know (she leaned in closer) I really like the way his butt is shaped." She quickly hid a laugh.

Sano actually believed her at first then when she tried to cover a laugh he knew she was just kidding.

Kenshin on the other hand had dropped what he was doing.

Sano quickly looked out one of the windows and smiled. He gave her a thumbs up and pointed to his ears mouthing that he could hear. Kaoru smiled victoriously and continued.

It's so tiny and cute. When he walks its like his butt is actually talking to me. Daring me to touch it. It is so hard to control the urge to just pinch it." She really had to stiffle a laughter.

Sano wasn't helping because he had a hard time not laughing himself. He was on the ground on the virge of tears as he stuffed his shirt into his mouth. Once he composed himself he then added, "So are you saying you love his butt or all of him especially his butt.

"Oh! Sano he's my ROMEO! My True LUV! I love him and his butt!",she gushed while trying so hard not to laugh.

Kaoru then mouthed to Sano, "Do you think we should go back?"

Sano mouthed back, "NO! Let's make him suffer some more." Then he smiled devilishly.

Kenshin wasn't sure he had heard what he thought he heard. He looked up towards the dojo and blushed when Kaoru said outloud that she liked his butt and that it was cute. He glanced down at his butt to make sure that was what she was talking about. When she said she had to control herself when it came to pinching it, he immediately had naughty thoughts of the things Kaoru was hinting at. He then realized he had stopped doing the laundry. He quickly tried to regain his composure and continued doing the laundry.

Kaoru was getting tired of teasing Kenshin, besides she could tease him tonight. But then again after he caught her in a towel, and who knows what, this had to be done. Besides, it was only fair since he still heard her. She decided to make a show of it. She stepped outside and walked toward the house eyeing Kenshin's butt.

Sano was watching as he walked beside her trying so hard not to reveal his snickering.

Kenshin had blushed a crimson red as he saw where her eyes had wondered to. _'I didn't know koishii was like that.' _When he saw her dissapear inside the house he was relieved to not be such a temptation to her.

Sano and Kaoru quickly ran towards Kaoru's mom's room and shut the door. They then busted out laughing until there were tears flowing nonstop.

An hour later, Kaoru was showing Sano where he was going to sleep. Sano refused to sleep far from her claiming that he got lonely and wanted to tease Kenshin again.

Kaoru reluctantly allowed him the room next to hers. She knew that pretty soon she was going to have to get ready for there date. She was glad that Sano was too busy worrying about food and unpacking his junk to talk to her at the moment. Wanting to get ready, she quickly closed the curtain on the window, making sure the windows were locked before changing.

Kenshin knew she had locked him out because she switched the handle above the window. He had planned on enticing her but now he couldn't. Looking at his watch, he then realized what time it was. _'Probably preparing for tonight.'_He decided to prepare as well. The resturaunt was expensive so he had to dress up.

Kaoru was having trouble deciding on a dress. She had a blue one and a black one. The blue one was sparkly like her eyes, while the black one was a little dull to her liking. After a debate with herself she decided on the blue one. She fixed her hair so that it was down and perfectly straight. She applied a little make up to her face but not a whole lot. She didn't want to bring the wrong impression. She then put on the 3 in hills that matched the dress. She was ready.

Sano on the other hand, was not. He was sprawled on his bed eating a bag of potato chips that were Kaoru's mom's. He was busy munching away when he looked at the time. He dropped the chips ran to the closet and pulled out something presentable. He then threw it on and combed his hair slick back.

Kaoru was about to go to Sano's room when he came out. She gasped, "Sano, you look different."

"Yeah, I know and so do you Jou-chan! Kenshin's gonna love to look at you. Speaking of which, I wonder what he likes about you?" he asked mischievously.

Kaoru blushed bright pink and then said mischievously back,"Why don't you ask him tonight when he comes over?"

Then they both grinned and said,"Not a bad idea!"

"Okay, here's the plan....", said Sano as he told Kaoru his idea.

-----------------------------------------------

I'll write more tomorrow! I need to figure what the plan is!


	7. The plan!

Sorry! Took longer then I thought to make it!

Parent's had guest's over! I wasn't allowed on for a whole day!

This is Ch. 7! THE PLAN

---------------------------------------

Sano and Kaoru debated over the plan. The plan was after dinner at the akabeko they would have Kenshin come over and then Kaoru would pretend that she was tired. Kaoru would leave them and then Sano would ask Kenshin some interesting questions.

"Yep! I think it's full proof Jou-chan!", said Sano proud at the concoction that he had created.

"Sano, I don't think that will work. Kenshin has very good hearing and he would no doubt hear me if I listened to you. You will most likely have to wait until I actually fall asleep."

"I think that's true. Kenshin has excellent hearing. So, once we come here after a few minutes you complain about being tired then you go to bed but before I ask him questions, I should wait a couple of minutes. Right?"

"Yes, but you have to wait otherwise I will be tempted to find out what he says."

Meanwhile, Kenshin was walking to Kaoru's house. He walked on her pavement, but hesitated before he went to the door. He felt like he was being watched so he turned and looked straight into Enishi's face. Enishi glared, but this only made Kenshin smirk. As he came closer to the door he was about to knock, when the door handle turned and there before him stood Kaoru. She looked stunning and breathtaking in the shiny sapphire dress.

Kaoru had saw Enishi through the window upstairs and she became afraid until she had seen Kenshin coming across the lawn. She felt no longer frightened. She ran down the stairs to greet him and before he knocked she swung the door open. She walked up to him and embraced him, then she brought her arms around his neck. Before she continued, she told Sano in a low voice, "Sano, don't say anything." She then kissed Kenshin full on the mouth for at least a whole minute. After she did this she lead Kenshin inside, shutting the door behind her.

Sano just stood there with his mouth wide open and said, "I didn't know you were like that Jou-chan!"

"SHUT UP! SANO! I told you not to say anything! Didn't I?", cried Kaoru getting annoyed by the comment he made.

"Hey! Don't be cross with me! Besides that was before you closed the door, so it doesn't count!", said Sano as he stuck his tongue at her.

Kaoru replied with her own childish facial expression.

Kenshin feeling left our managed to say, "I'm still in the room! Did you guy's forget I was here?"

"No Kenshin, of course not. It's just I saw Enishi and I got scared but when you showed up, I got excited and so…you know what happened!" She blushed as she said the last part entwining her fingers with him.

"Plus you looked real cute in that outfit." she exclaimed, looking him up and down and making sure her gaze kept wondering behind him.

Kenshin blushed seeing where Kaoru's eyes had wondered. Then he just looked her in the eye and smiled warmly down at her.

It became too quiet for Sano, so he exclaimed, "WHERE IS THE FOOD YOU PROMISED!"

The two love birds jumped at the unexpected remark.

"Kaoru.", said Kenshin ignoring Sano.

"Yes, Kenshin?", said Kaoru trying to keep her eyes away from his face and towards his back. Then she looked him in the eye almost laughing out loud at his crimson colored face.

"Kaoru, Hiko couldn't make it today, but he did still make those reservations at the restaurant. So..we can still go, even Sano."

Then Sano almost dying of hunger cried out, "WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin but this time in the eyes and said, "That will be okay for me. It's no problem."

Kenshin looked at her relieved then held his hand out to her and with Sano tagging along they left in his vehicle.

Enishi was watching Kenshin and Kaoru but then he saw Sano. He hadn't seen him before. When had he come? He wasn't the problem though, it was Kaoru's liking to Kenshin that was the problem. Wherever they were going to all dressed up that's where he would meet them.

Kaoru had been led by Kenshin's warm soft hand and soon she was seated comfortably in a nice smooth dark blue vehicle. The seats were leather and it smelled brand new.

Sano had been watching Kaoru with Kenshin and he noticed a lot of differences in her. For one she didn't' wear black as much and she seemed more open with him then when she was with others. Kaoru had changed a whole lot! Her hair was usually in high pony tails now hung loosely across her shoulders. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. Ever since her dad had died it was like she had died too. He remembered watching her transform herself from fun loving to sad and depressed all the time. His thought was interrupted when he noticed a car staying very close to Kenshin.

Kaoru had took notice as well as Kenshin that they were being followed. Kenshin looked at Kaoru's worried expression and that caused him to be a bit uneasy.

The silence was unbearable for Kaoru that she reached out and turned Kenshin's radio on. The music that blared out was Breaking Benjamin's "Diary of Jane"(the acoustic version). She really liked the song so she sang along with it in a low voice.

Kenshin heard Kaoru's low voice singing along with the music and this set him at ease.

Sano liked hearing her voice, but then he liked making her angry. He was tempted to tease her, but stopped when he realized how much Kenshin enjoyed hearing it.

Enishi was following them but he already knew where they were going. There was only one place in the whole town that was expensive. The akabeco.

Kenshin made it to the restaurant and tried to make sure that Kaoru didn't open the door for herself. He had planned on opening it for her but she had beat him to it. Sano was already standing before he got to Kaoru but he had made no attempt to help her.

Sano was still observing the two, and he concluded that Kenshin played a major part in Kaoru's transformation. The sulky depressed Kaoru had disappeared during a few weeks. If Kaoru had not moved then she probably wouldn't be happy and she definitely wouldn't be here with Kenshin.

Kaoru looked at the restaurant with wide eyes. She hadn't expected it to be so expensive. She saw platters, waiters, and a blend of young and old people who looked like the had been here dozens of times. She didn't have long to look because she heard someone else at the entrance.

Sano had seen Enishi at the entrance so he stood tall next to Kaoru with his head held high. He had to protect Kaoru even if Kenshin was there.

Kenshin had noticed his presence before anyone else. He had been waiting for Enishi to walk in and sure enough he did. He felt Kaoru grow tense so he wrapped his strong arm around and brought her face up to his placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Kaoru had melted away at his touch. It was like Enishi wasn't even there. She smiled dreamingly up at Kenshin. He was the only one who could ease all her problems with his touch. She regretted leading him to believe that she thought about his butt in a provocative way.

Kenshin realized that Kaoru wasn't looking at his butt but looking at his face with a dreamy expression. He reached out to trace her jaw line with his fingers before he kissed her forehead gently. Her beautiful eyes had been worried before but now they looked dreamingly up at him. It was like she could see right through him. He started to think naughtily thought's and so he cursed himself under his breath when Kaoru wasn't looking anymore.

Kaoru had heard something from Kenshin but he spoke it too low for her to hear. She wanted to know what he said but she figured she would see how he felt about her tomorrow. A waiter came and took them to a private room that Hiko had deliberately chose himself. She sat there looking at all the food she could order, but she was hesitant, because all the food was pretty pricey.

Sano wanted to order everything in sight, but Kaoru had told him many times to be polite at the table but each time he didn't listen. He told the waiter after she brought out there drinks that he wanted..but it was a very long list. She asked Kenshin who responded with only one noodle plate. Kaoru had chosen the same thing. She knew that she would like that so that's what she chose. Why eat food you might not like thought Kaoru to herself.

Enishi had gotten a table and he had text messaged his girlfriend Tsubame. She showed up a couple minutes later in just blue jeans and a red shire. She was pretty but not like Kaoru. Kaoru was beautiful but she didn't know it. Maybe that was one reason that drew him to her when he was younger. Of course, she wasn't nearly as beautiful as she is now but she seemed better than all the girls that were at the school even Megumi. He greeted Tsubame but it was fake and she could tell.

Tsubame said very coldy, "It's that girl isn't it!"

Enishi shook his head no but she already knew.

"You lied to me Enishi! Were through!", said Tsubame with a hiss before she left.

Enishi had been waiting for that to happen. He smiled devilishly as he watched her go away. He was finally set free. The only problem was he couldn't find them, they had left quickly with the waiter and he hadn't had time to watch them. Damn he'd have to get them next time. He walked out cursing himself for not being so careful.

Meanwhile the trio sat waiting for their order. Sano then piped up, "WHEN is the FOOD going to BE here!"

Kaoru just let out low growl directed at Sano and that made him shut up.

Kenshin chuckled to himself but she had heard him and she looked him in the eye with the same expression she had given Sano. He gulped then cried out, "Oro?"

Kaoru then smiled strangely at him and that made him even more nervous. She liked to see him squirm under her gaze and she herself made a low chuckle.

"So Kenshin, what are you doing tonight?", asked Kaoru with a amused expression.

"Tonight?", replied Kenshin with a gulp.

"Yes Kenshin tonight. Since Sano is sleeping over, I thought you might want to join him in the extra bedroom right next to my room.", said Kaoru with a slight smile.

Sano then realized what Kaoru was doing. She was setting up the plan for tonight. Sano then joined in.

"Yeah! We could stay up all night, tell ghost stories, eat, tell some more stories, eat some more…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Fine I'll stay over. First let me ask Hiko." sighed Kenshin, he was really getting tired of Sano's

Kaoru squealed and Sano threw his fists in the air. They both looked at each other knowing what they had just done. Suddenly Kaoru got a call on her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaoru, this is Mom. Where are you?

"Oh, I'm with Sano and Kenshin at the akabeko."

"You are? And who, may I ask is paying for this? Do you know how expensive that restaurant is? And who is Kenshin?"

"To answer your questions one by one, yes I am at the akabeko, Kenshin is paying for it, yes I am aware of how expensive this restaurant is, and Kenshin is my boyfriend."

"What! When did you get a boyfriend?"

"A few days ago. Mom don't worry. I have Sano here to protect me in case Kenshin gets out of hand. That's why Sano is here at the restaurant."

"Okay."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can Kenshin sleep over to comfort Sano?"

"I guess. But they have to stay out of your room."

"Of course they will mom! I promise I'll have my door locked."

"Okay. Oh and Kaoru?"

"Yes mom?"

"I won't be seeing you anytime soon. I have just been hired to another lawsuit that may make history. It is really important that I put my full devotion to this case. But I promise to make it up to you."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tonight."

"What?

"I'm sorry but I need to fly over there soon and get started."

"Ok."

"But we'll have a long discussion about your new boyfriend when I come back, understand?"

"Yes mom."

"I will leave you the extra checkbook, credit card and money in the top kitchen drawer. I should be back in a week. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what's going on Jou-chan?"

"My mom is leaving tonight."

"What?!"

"Yeah, she said she had to go handle an important case and won't be back for a week. I'm going to be all alone in that house.", gushed Kaoru as she felt her world turn upside down. She knew Enishi wouldn't wait outside forever.

"No you won't. You have me and you have Sano to protect you. If I have to, I will stay at your house every night until she comes back.", said Kenshin strongly when he saw Kaoru's fear in her eyes.

"Yeah don't worry Jou-chan. I'm not leaving anytime soon.", said Sano warmly.

"Thanks guys.", said Kaoru relieved.

Suddenly the food came. Sano had about three plates before him and he gobbled it down as soon as it was set before him. Kenshin had ate slowly at first and then he gobbled his down too. Kaoru was the slowest eater, for she had barely ate a few bites when Sano had finished a whole plate and was starting on another. She saw Kenshin watching her eat and that made her self conscious. 'Do I have food in my teeth? Did my makeup smear?' She forced herself to return his gaze saying, "Is, something wrong Kenshin?"

Kenshin hadn't expected a response, quickly said, "No, I'm just watching you enjoy the meal."

"Stop staring. Your making me uncomfortable."

"It's kind of hard to do so Koishii when you look so cute eating noodles."

"Regardless of how I look to you, it makes me uncomfortable. Stare at Sano. I don't think he'll even notice."

Sano didn't even hear the remark because he was chowing down the remainder of the last plate.

Kaoru looked away from Kenshin but she still felt his gaze. Finally after what seemed hours her plate was almost finished but she was too full to eat the rest of it.

Kenshin noticed that Kaoru was full so he got the check from the waiter only to find that Hiko had already paid ahead of time. There was no need to wait any longer to leave.

Sano was walking very stiff. He started to feel the effects of all the food he indulged in. He didn't know if he could continue with the plan set for tonight. But Kaoru was wanting the plan to continue so he just had to suck it up. He could tell that Kaoru was tired. Her shoulders were starting to droop.

Kenshin also noticed how tired his Koishii looked. When they got to the house, she was almost asleep. She tried to get out when the car was parked but almost tripped.

Kenshin rushed to her side and picked her up. She really was tired. He had Sano take the key from her purse and unlock the door for him. He swiftly and gently walked up the stairs cradling her close to him. He opened her bedroom door and placed her down onto the bed. As soon as she touched the bed she curled up in a ball and fell fast asleep.

Kenshin stared at her for a few minutes before leaving her room. When he shut the door, he found Sano waiting for him. "I'll be back with a change of clothes."

"Okay. Hurry back. I need some advice on how to get my girlfriend that promiscuous."

"oro?"

Sano laughed and Kenshin just shook his head. This was going to be a long night for him. When he came back in his nightgown and with some extra clothes Sano immediately attacked him.

He quickly pulled him into his bedroom and locked the door.

"Kenshin your in my domain and I want to know how the heck you changed Kaoru."

"What? I changed her?"

"Yes, you changed her Kenshin. She has never been so open since her dad died. I want to know how you did it?"

"Well...I dont know. I met her during a jog one morning and...I dont know."

"She's not wearing black anymore. Now she's wearing color! She's happy! I want to thank you for that. But you better not think about breaking her heart or you'll have to answer to me."

"Don't worry! This one will do no such thing! I promise to treat her with the upmost care."

"That's good to hear, but it's not enough. Tell me what makes her so special to you? Why were you drawn to her?"

"The first thing, which I must admit was her appearance. She's so beautiful, with her long dark hair. It made me want to meet who she was inside."

"What other qualities?"

"What is this twenty questions?"

"You could say that. But these questions must be answered before I am satisfied that Jou-chan has picked someone suited for her. Now! Back to my question."

"Okay. Okay. I like when she is happy. Her smile is so cute and genuine. She is so kind and when she blushes, it melts my heart. Her personality is so bubbly and so refreshing. It is like nothing I have encountered." Kenshin sighed longingly for Kaoru.

"I guess I was wrong. Your the one who's got it bad." Sano smirked.

Kenshin turned red. "oro?"

"Kenshin don't play dumb you lovesick puppy. Now I want you to tell me something you REALLY like about Kaoru."

"Never."

"Kenshin, it is only fair I know. I am her best friend and as her best friend and now yours, I have a right to know. Besides, I know what she REALLY likes about you and some other details... So cough it up already and I'll let you take a sneak peek at Kaoru asleep. Did you know she talks in her sleep? She is very truthful and will answer any question your heart desires." Sano smirked.

Kenshin gulped and said," If I tell you, you must swear never to tell koishii!"

"Alright, alright, I swear!"

"Okay, the first thing I like about her is her small frame, but what I REALLY like LIKE about her is bosom.",blushed Keshin.

"KENSHIN! I didn't know you were like that?! You know, Kaoru can't wait to see you wet?"gasped Sano.

"Oro?"

"Yeah, she told me herself when she was in the house." Sano said innocently knowing full well that he was gonna' get it tomorrow. "Hey! I got an idea! How about we go to the beach tommorow. That way you both get what you want."

"I don't know about this Sano."

"Come on Man! Besides I think you wanna see her wet too."

"Oro! I never said that."

"Maybe not but you blushed it. Your a guy, your supposed to think this way. And I know how to get rid of Enishi."

"I'm listening."

"What time does Enishi usually get here?"

"Around 7?"

"Damn. Okay this is what were going to do. At 5:30, we are going to wake Kaoru up and rush out of here before 6 so we can throw him off guard. We'll buy breakfast when we are out of town and buy lunch out on the beach."

"Who's buying?"

"You are."

"Oro?"

"Our excuse to her is that you want to take her out to see the ocean."

"Well..okay I'll do it for her and only her though."

"Oh! Come on I thought of the plan! Aren't you gonna' pay for me?!"

"As long as you stop questioning me and allow me to go to her room."

"Fine. Luver Boy get out of here! But no romancing with me next door! I don't want her too tired for tomorrow!"

"I wasn't planning to!"

"Right."

Kenshin then walked out of Sano's room a little angry that he would think he would do that with Kaoru without her permission.

Kaoru was fast asleep in bed, but she was now faced the opposite direction of the door. She shivered slightly as Kenshin walked in. He looked at her sleeping body. Her eyes were closed and her hand's were curled in fist's. She let out a little yelp as if she was in pain. Kenshin walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Kaoru smiled a small smile before shuddering once more. He wondered what she was dreaming. She was so cold and the blankets were under her. The only way to keep her warm was to shift her body so he could pull the blankets on top of her. He didn't want to wake her. She was going to wake up tomorrow very early and this would only make her less cooperative in the morning. Slowly picking her up, he carried her and placed her gently on the floor. As soon as she was comfortable enough, he quickly pulled back her blanckets and dusted her bed. He then picked her back up and carried her to her bed. He carefully placed her on it then covered her with the blankets slowly. She moved slightly, like she was waking up but then she continued to rest. Kenshin smiled then as he was about to leave the room he tripped on her rug. The sound seemed to echo throughout the whole room.

Kaoru shot up out of the bed. She briskly tackled him then when he cried out she said, "Kenshin? Is that you?" She was on top of him, pulling his hair and holding him tight.

"Yes.", said Kenshin hesitantly.

"What are you doing in my room?",glared Kaoru.

"I was putting you to bed?"

"How, do I know if your telling the truth?"

"You could...ugh...ask Sano?"

"SANO!", screamed Kaoru.

Sano then bolts into the room and notices Kaoru on top of Kenshin."Missy? Why are you doing exactly what I told Kenshin not to do?"

"I'm NOT! Kenshin was the one in my room, then I woke up and tackled him. IT'S entirely his FAULT!"

"Kaoru he was just putting you to bed. I didn't want to touch you. HE is your boyfriend and noticing the way you two seem to be kinky..."

"Sano, are you INSANE?! I am NOT as promiscuous as you! You knew Megumi for like what two days and then the next day, I found out about your escapade!"

"Hey, she wanted it!"

"SANO SHUT UP!!"

"Koishii, can I get up?"

Kaoru looked down and blushed and quickly got off.

"Sano, go back to the room. There is something I need to tell Kaoru."

"Whatever."

"Kaoru, may I take you to the beach tomorrow?"

"I guess. It's been so long. Why?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you alone, ditch Sano for a few hours, and I wanted us to get away from Enishi. I really want to know you a lot better without Sano."

"Okay. what time are we going?"

"We're leaving the house at 6 in the morning and getting up at 5:30."

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?"

"It's the only way to get away from Enishi."

"Fine. Do I get to sleep on the way up there?"

"Of course. Goodnight koishii."

"Goodnight KenKen." Kaoru stretches her arms and yawn's. Before she could finish, Kenshin quickly and gently covered her mouth embracing her for a goodnight kiss. Kaoru was startled at first but then relaxed and melted into the kiss. When they separated, both were breathing heavy. Kaoru walked him to the door, gave one quick kiss on his cheek with the "x" and shut the door as fast as she could before he could kiss her again. She crawled back into the covers and tried to get to sleep without thinking so hard about the kiss.

Kenshin couldn't resist Kaoru at her moment of weakness. She was too preoccuppied into her yawn, he found it easy to attack her. He felt her go tense in his embrace and how easily she relaxed. If not for running out of breath, he would have easily continued the kiss. When they both stopped, he noticed how much she enjoyed, how she quickly walked him out and how she quickly gavehim the slip. He was still shocked in that she kissed him on his scarred cheek. No one ever did that and this caught him off guard. '_She totally did that on purpose.'_ Either way, he still got a chance to be near her, even if she at first took it the wrong way. Kenshin walked over to his bedroom but when he opened it, Sano was waiting.

"So..whadya do with Jou-chan?"

"Nothing."

"Sure, that's why your breathing hard."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Goodnight!"

"Fine don't admit it. But I know what happened."

Kenshin just rolled over to his side and Sano rolled the other way. It felt wierd so Kenshin grabbed a blancket and pillow and slept in a very far corner. In fact it was the closest to Kaoru's wall. He leaned his head to see if he could hear her through the wall, but he didn't. He thought about the nickname she had given him and he liked it. He listened to the silence that drifted from her room then drifted into a deep sleep with dreams about tomorrow.

------------------------------

Okay, that's it for tonight. Hope you like it! I apologize once again for the delay. (Review! Only if you'd like to!)


	8. Inner Thoughts

**CHAPTER 8**

**Inner Thoughts**

Kaoru talking in her sleep...

------------------------------------------

Waking up Kaoru was no easy task. Kenshin was slowly walking toward Kaoru's door. She was sleeping still and her alarm had rang three times already. Since the alarm wasn't working he would have to do it himself. He walked into the dark room and turned on the light. She groaned in protest as the light flooded the room. Kenshin saw her pull the blankets over her head and go back to sleep. He chuckled, "Koishii, wake up." She gave no response causing him to sigh with frustration. he suddenly had an interesting idea. He walked up to the bed, pulled off the covers and lay down next to her.

Kaoru protested when she felt the blankets being pulled away. She tried grabbing the nearest thing to hide the light but instead she grabbed something breathing. Not wanting to open her eyes, her hands started exploring. She felt a waist then slowly worked her way up. Feeling muscles that she only could describe as bumps she got a low chuckle. Her eyes opened immediately and came into contact with Kenshins. She let out a gasp as she tried to erase the image while her hands covered her face.

Kenshin chuckled once more, "Koishii, wake up."

"How long have you been in bed with me?", asked Kaoru still covering her face with her hands.

"Long enough to see you enjoy grabbing me.", smirked Kenshin.

"Oh, My God.", muffled Kaoru as she turned the other way.

"Your not getting away that easy." said Sano as he saw Kaou shocked expression. Sano was on the other side of her in the bed.

Kaoru closed her eyes."Oh my God!" She shifted positions to where she was looking up at the ceiling.

"Did you enjoy feeling up Kenshin?" Sano had taken his chance to embarass her more.

"NO!", shrieked Kaoru in shame.

"Now, that's hurtful.", said Kenshin as he pulled Kaoru close to him. He then continued, "Oh, well..I wouldn't mind feeling you up. After all you are my girlfriend."

"That a MAN!", shouted Sano to Kenshin as he smirked.

"Shut up SANO! You TOO KENSHIN!", shrieked Kaoru as she continued, "I didn't expect two Little Boys in my bed!"

"HEY! We young lady are MEN!", said Sano proudly.

"Yes, we are.", agreed Kenshin. "As men we have a right to our woman, so if a man want's to be in bed with his woman than he will be in the bed with his woman."

"SO! I'm Both of ya'lls woman? WOW! Didn't expect that from you Sano."

"Now, wait a sec. A man can choose to torture another man's woman if he want's to, that don't mean it's his woman.", protested Sano.

"Am I expected to sleep with both of ya'll in my bed Tonight? Oh, I am just so LUCKY aren't I?"

"Yes you are but this time Sano will not be joining."

"Yeah, Yeah, I wouldnt want to anyways."

"Okay, then will you please LEAVE my room NOW! Im trying to go back to sleep now."

"NO, we shall not unless you are getting ready to wake up so that we can leave already.", said Kenshin as he tried to nudge her to wake up.

"Fine, I'll get up.", said Kaoru as she motioned them to leave.

"Alright, then.", said Sano and Kenshin in unison.

As soon as the door closed so did her eyes. Then in one brief second the door opened once more and Kenshin was right next to her nudging her again. "OKAY! I'm getting up now.", said Kaoru as she stretched and tried to move to the side of the bed.

Kenshin didn't leave till she was fully out of bed and starting to brush her teeth. He then was satisfied to leave her to herself. He had already packed his things and carried it downstairs while waiting for Kaoru he explored her house. He walked back up the stairs and looked through all the rooms. Out of all the room's he searched through he found Kaoru's to be the best one.

Sano had meanwhile also been waiting for her and decided to raid the kitchen. He found cookies, chips, drinks, and even chocolate pudding. He carried all that in a ice chest. He wondered where Kenshin had gone off to, but then he saw the TV and he sat on the couch watching it.

Kaoru had finished getting dressed and packing up extra clothes and extra towels, knowing Sano wouldn't bring one. Her bathing suit was a two piece a dark navy blue that went well with her eyes. She put on short black shorts and a spaghetti strap Tshirt the color of her bathing suit. She put one some sandles and walked down the stairs prepared.

Kenshin had heard Kaoru come out of her room so he went towards her but stopped to gape at her. She hadn't seen him and was unaware of his presense as she continued to go towards the living room. He followed her into the living room and was not too suprised to see Sano on the couch.

"Sano, what's in the chest?", asked Kaoru casually.

"Just some food I found. Why?"

"Just asking. What food is it? Where did you get it?"

"Here, it's yours.", said Sano innocently.

"Liar." Kaoru said shaking her head. "Are we all set to go?"

"Yeah." said Kenshin standing right beside her. "We'll take my car throwing Enishi off."

"Okay!" Kaoru said excitedly.

They left the house looking around to see if Enishi had showed up yet. When they were satisfied, they quickly ran towards Kenshin's house and jumped in the car. They left as quickly as they could feeling proud they ditched Enishi.

As soon as Kaoru's head hit the seat, then she went back to sleep. Kenshin just drove on , while Sano poked at her face. Kenshin and Sano were sitting in the front and Kaoru occupied the whole back seat. She kept making funny faces each time Sano would poke her, and it was so funny that Kenshin laughed out loud.

"Stop it.", shrieked Kaoru in protest. She turned her back towards Sano so that she was no longer in reach of his hand. She than slowly went back to sleep.

Kenshin looked at Sano's irritated face when he said, "Leave her alone, she's sleepy."

Sano looked Kenshin in the eye replying, "Jou-chan slept earlier, and besides I want to bother her now."

Kenshin only shrugged at Sano before resting his eye's back onto the road.

Sano was going to say something more but stopped when Kaoru began to talk in her sleep.

"Shut up. Sano.", mumbled Kaoru. She then softly said,"Kenshin."

Kenshin hearing his name from her glanced towards her. She was still asleep. He wondered,'_Was she dreaming of me_?'

Kaoru then mumbled some more saying, "Your hopeless. No wonder you were single."

Sano slowly whispered, "Who's hopeless?"

Kaoru replied, "Sano is."

Sano gasped in shock. He then asked her, "Is Kenshin hopeless too?"

"I don't think so but he might be."

"That's what I thought.", smirked Sano. He then asked her another question, "Did you like feeling up Kenshin?"

Kaoru hesitated before saying, "Which time."

Sano grinned with pleasure before saying, "How many times were there?"

"First was the time we were at Kenshin's then there was the other time when we were hugging, and then there was the time when I found him next to me in bed."

"How about the first time?"

"Okay. We were at Kenshin's house and after a jog we were both sweaty and he hugged me. I screamed in protest as his sweaty body came into contact with me. I squirmed till I got away and he ran after me. I found a door and ran inside but before I locked it Kenshin shoved it open and fell onto me. I guess it was okay."

"What do you mean by it being okay?", asked Kenshin listening in on the conversation.

"Well, it was good but not nearly as good as in bed."

"Oh, now were talking!", smirked Sano. He then asked, "How was it in bed?"

"It was great. I felt every muscle there was on his chest."

"Has Kenshin ever felt you up?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"What do you mean by maybe?"

"There was one time where Kenshin embraced me in front of Enishi. He could have felt me up and I wouldn't have noticed."

"Do you think he did?"

"I don't know?"

"Okay, enough of that.", blushed Kenshin.

"Oh, no were not done yet.", chucked Sano. He asked Kaoru, "What was it like to kiss Kenshin for the first time?"

"It was breathtaking, I almost forgot to breath."

"Did you hear that Kenshin?", asked Sano.

Kenshin pretended not to notice but his face remained crimson.

"Back to Kaoru." He then said, "Did you really mean it when you said you liked Kenshin's butt?"

"No, it was just something Sano said to do."

"Sano. You made that up with Kaoru?"

"Only to see how good your hearing was, and you took the bait."

"What do you really like about Kenshin?"

"I really like his eyes and the way his chest feels. It is so manly.", gushed Kaoru.

"Really, that's interesting.", said Sano as he glanced at Kenshin's blushing face. He continued, "Would you date anyone else if you and Kenshin weren't together?"

"Probably not."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't like another guy because he wouldn't be Kenshin, my kenken."

"Is Kenken his nickname?"

"Yeah, I just gave it to him."

"Would you tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Too embarassing."

"Would you like to see Kenshin wet?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean by maybe?", interrupted Kenshin.

"Well, I've already seen him sweaty, I guess seeing him wet would be similar."

"Do you think Kenshin would want to see you wet?"

"He already has."

"He has?"

"Yes, when he was watching me from the window. I just got out of the shower and with only a towel on I went to my room. Kenshin whistled to me and then I got embarassed. I quickly closed the curtains just in time, because my towel then dropped to the floor."

The car hit a bump causing Kaoru to wake up. Sano quickly turned around so as not to arrouse suspicion.

Stiffling a yawn, Kaoru stretched and said, "How long have I been out?"

"Only for like thirty minutes.", said Kenshin.

"Are we almost there because I'm hungry.", said Kaoru as she looked about her.

Sano then spoke up saying, "Yeah, were not far from the town, we can stop to eat as soon as we get there."

"Sounds good.", smiled Kaoru. She then noticed something was up. "Is something wrong? You both seem so quiet."

"Well you kind of interrupted our conversation about my love life.", pouted Sano.

"It's not like it was interresting anyway.", mumbled Kaoru.

"What did you say Missy?"

"Oh, I forgot."

"Sure you did."

"Were here.", said Kenshin as he pulled into a McDonald's.

"It's about time.",smiled Sano.

"Yeah, I'm starving.", said Kaoru warmly.

As Kenshin got out of the car he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Kaoru had told him her innermost feelings and she doesn't even know his. Tonight he would have to tell her.

-----------------------------------------

DumDumDum!

I fear this story's end is drawing near.

But wait what about Enishi? How to be rid of him. Kenshin's confession, Enishi's demise, and Sano's love life. This is all too much! The next chapter will bring the beach. Who know's I might add a little fluff. Depending on my mood. (Be dissapointed! Most likely will not have fluff.) Please R&R! Oh, I almost forgot but Kaoru's mom wont be back until a whole lot more chapters. Maybe Sano will leave by then.


	9. The beach!

The beach

This is ch 9.

------------------------------------------

After breakfast, they went back on the road for there final trip to the beach. Sano was screaming like a girl when he spotted the view of the beach. "Oh, my God! I can't believe it! Were here!"

Kaoru just laughed.

A soon as Kenshin stopped the car, Sano ran out as fast as he could stripping off his shoes and shirt and splashing all over in the water. Kenshin said, "If I didn't know him, I' say he was acting like a two year old child looking at the water for the first time."

Kaoru giggled, "Come on, let's go find a spot to sit at.", as she rescued Sano's belongings.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Enishi had just been waiting patiently outside Kaoru's house. She hadn't come out at all for her morning jog. Kenshin's car was gone though, and he got here at seven. Kaoru's house was dark. _'Too dark. Where did she go? Most likely with Kenshin. Damn it! They left before I got here! They better not have gone to a hotel!' _He then drove off in a bad mood knowing that his day was ruined.

-------------------------------------------------------

(Back to the beach!)

Kaoru found a small table with shade. As soon as they settled down, she stripped down torturing Kenshin then ran towards Sano laughing.

Kenshin not wanting to feel left out ran after her pulling off his shirt. He lunged for her causing her to yelp.

Kaoru yelped, "Agh!", while giggling.

Kenshin had a firm hold now and pulled her with him into the water. They both fell laughing uncontrolably.

"Ugh! Guys! I'm still here!", groaned Sano as if he were in pain.

Kaoru splashed Sano's face saying, "Shut up! Sano!"

Sano gurgled at the incoming water, then splashed her back. This went on for some time before Kenshin splashed them both. Kaoru and Sano were shocked. They then looked at each other then back at Kenshin, then back at each other and grinned mischieviously. They both attacked Kenshin using full force.

Kenshin felt water surround his face as he struggled to recover from the blows. Finally he said, "That's it! This means war!" Kenshin then pushed Sano under water then went after Kaoru.

Kaoru had already moved several feet away an was making her way to the shore. As soon as she was able to run she sprinted away.

"Oh, no you don't!", yelled Kenshin as he went after her.

Kaoru yelped and ran everywhere. As soon as Kenshin was close enough, she would dodge him running this way and that way. Suddenly out of no where, Kenshin had ran in front of her catching her by suprise. Kaoru shrieked, "Oh, my GOD!" She tried to move but he had already grabbed her by the waist laughing.

Kenshin then tripped and found himself on top of her on the sand. They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then they heard a click. They both looked up to quickly to find Sano holding a camera grinning wildly, "Blackmail!", he screamed.

"Sano!", Kenshin and Kaoru both shrieked. They got up and started to chase after Sano. Kenshin pinned him down while Kaoru set aside the camera. Kaoru the took a lot of sand and burried Sano into the ground. Kenshin helped her as soon as Sano couldn't move anymore. Kaoru then shaped a female body over Sano's in the form of a swimsuit.

Sano was crimson red yelling, "What are you doing?! Stop that! I won't Blackmail You! I promise!"

Kaoru and Kenshin took a step back and took several snap shot's.

"Okay Kenshin, could you take a picture of me and Sano together?"

"Sure.", chuckled Kenshin.

Kaoru then lay down next to Sano grinning and playing with his hair. When Kenshin took the picture, he then smirked and said, "My turn!"

Kaoru laughed as they traded places. When Kaoru clicked the camera, Kenshin had his arm around Sano's head and had his hand on Sano's womanly chest. Kaoru was laughing so hard she started to crying.

"This ain't funny anymore!", whined Sano.

Kenshin was still next to Sano saying passionatly, "This was never funny."

Kaoru then fell over laughing hysterically as Kenshin layed his head next to Sano. Kaoru then composed herself and seductively slinked herself next to Sano. "You know we both love you!"

Kenshin then smiled. "Yeah."

Kaoru slowly lifted the camera above their heads. Before the camera snapped, both Kenshin and Kaoru kissed one side of Sano's cheek.

"That's it! Both of ya'll are gonna get it now!"

Suddenly the sand started shifting underneath them. Kaoru and Kenshin both grabbed each other along with the camera and ran towards the table. They hid the camera in Kenshin's bag and ran into the water.

"Where is he?" Kaoru whispered in Kenshin's ear.

"Right here." Sano whispered back into her other ear.

Kaoru shrieked and hugged Kenshin tightly. Sano then dunked Kenshin and Kaoru while both were laughing and gasping for air when they came out of the water. Sano stood there watching them while chuckling himself. "Hey I don't know about you guys but I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah, why don't we go ahead and eat lunch." Kenshin said.

As soon as he said this, Sano was already halfway towards the shore. Kenshin and Kaoru were soon racing each other to get there second by pushing the other one back.

"Kenshin back off!"

"No way Kaoru."

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?"

"I didn't think you were a lady!"

"Oh that's right your still a little boy!"

"I resent that!"

"Well I don't!" Kaoru said as she beat him by a millisecond.

"Whatever." Kenshin said in defeat.

Sano was already eating. He had with him four sandwiches, a Dr. Pepper, Coke, and Sprite, and a bag of potato chips. Kenshin had two sandwiches, a Root Beer, and Water, and a bag of Doritos. Kaoru had a sandwich, a water, and a small bag of cheetos. They ate in silence enjoying their meal.

Suddenly Sano ears perked up when he heard a familiar jingle pulling into his hearing range. He quickly got up to find his wallet and ran off shouting, "Ice Cream Man! Ice Cream Man! ICE CREAM MAN! I'M COMING!"

Kaoru and Kenshin glanced at each other, then a Sano and then each other again and busted out laughing. Kaoru looked at Kenshin while he was distracted by Sano. She took in his red locks and handsome features. The shape of his body and how it shined. " Wow! His body's great! _He's even cuter when he's wet!"_ Then Kenshin's eyes turned towards her. Her heart skipped a beat and then her face started to shade pink. She quickly looked away.

Kenshin wasn't sure but he had a feeling he was being watched. He quickly looked at Kaoru's eyes before she turned away with a hint of pink on her cheeks. _"I was right. She was staring at me."_ He took his chance to look at her. She looked cuter than usual with her body wet that bathing suit. The bathing suit fit her just right hugging her curves perfectly. Indecent thoughts drifted into his mind and he started cursing himself. _'How dare you think of Koishii like that! _

Meanwhile Sano had gotten three snow cones from the ice cream man. One jumbo sized flavored coconut for him, and two cherries that were medium sized for his friends. When he distributed them to his friends, Kaoru wanted to walk on the beach. So, eating her cone, she got up and started to walk on the shoreline. Kenshin and Sano immediately followed walking along side.

For some reason, Kenshin noticed that there were few girls on the beach and a whole lot of guys. As soon as they saw Kaoru, it was if they couldn't keep their eyes off of her. Kenshin got jealous and quickly held her hand. He gave Sano a warning look and Sano quickly looped his arm around Kaoru's.

Kaoru was surprised at how much they cared for her. She really didn't seem to notice the commotion going on around her. She then realized how stiff Kenshin was and before she could ask, someone's voice suddenly purred into her ear. "Hello sunshine, I'm Akira."

She jumped up and quickly let go of Sano, pinning herself into Kenshin's chest. Kenshin coldly responded, "Leave her alone."

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin's eyes and was surprised to find them death threatening yellow. A chill went through her and made her shudder, causing Kenshin to remove his eyes from Akira. When he looked at her though, his eyes changed back to a mesmerizing purple. He then gave her a reassuring smile. She then glanced toward Akira and noticed that he wasn't as ugly as she thought he would be. He was rather good looking with the exception of his eyes hungrily wanting her body. She felt suddenly uneasy. To prove she was not available, she pulled Kenshin's body closer to hers and lustfully began to kiss him. Kenshin responded immediately. After several seconds had gone by, she forcefully broke the kiss and coldly replied, "Sorry not interested." She then grabbed Kenshin's had and looped her arm back into Sanos and continued walking while eating her snow cone.

Kenshin was barely recovering, from there sweet lustful kiss. His breathing was hard but so was her's. It was good to know that you weren't the only one affected. He wanted to continue, but then there was Sano. "I'll do it again later.",he said unaware he said it outloud.

"You'll do what later?", asked Sano and Kaoru in unison.

"Oh..um..nothing. Nevermind.", replied Kenshin as his arm to scratch the back of his neck.

"Whatever.", said Sano while Kaoru just nodded.

Kaoru slyly said, "You know, Kenshin Akira was a looker."while she nugged Kenshin's shoulder.

Kenshin smirked, "I wouldn't know."

Kaoru giggled, "True, your not gay."

Sano started to laugh, "You guys are weird!"

"Maybe so but not as weird as you yah weirdo!", giggled Kaoru again. She suddenly had an idea, "How about we build a sandcastle before we go back?"

"Okay, Jou-chan as long as I'm not buried in it, I'm good!", chuckled Sano with a wink.

She smiled and then sank onto to sand. Kenshin took it upon himself to provide the water while Sano sat across from Kaoru. They soon got lost in the sandcastle making that time flew by. Sano was busy on the wall, Kaoru was busy on the doorways and tiny decorations, while Kenshin continued to bring them water. It finally was complete and they stood back to admire there creation.

"Beautiful.", smiled Kaoru.

"Let me get the camera.", said Kenshin as he dashed off to where there bags were.

As Kenshin left, Sano took the chance to interrogate Kaoru. He casually asked her, "Did you like seeing Kenshin wet?"

Kaoru blushed, "Actually it was just like seeing him sweaty, only he's not breathing hard."

"I bet he liked seeing you wet. Do ya want me to ask him?", he smirked.

"NO! SANO! Don't ask Him! I don't want to know what he thinks of me being WET!", shrieked Kaoru as she blushed madly a crimson color.

"Are you talking about me?", whispered Kenshin into Koishii's ear.

Kaoru just shook her head as she blushed even more, recognizing it was Kenshin's voice and not Sano's anymore.

Kenshin chuckled and whispered again, "You were talking about me weren't you?"

Kaoru just blushed and replied, "I don't know what your talking about?", while she crossed her arms and avoided Kenshin's eyes.

Kenshin than wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear once again saying, "You looked very sexy wet!"

"And so did you.", Kaoru whispered back. She almost gasped as she took in what he said.

"Guy's! Still here.", groaned Sano as he shook his head.

Kenshin just glared at Sano when spoke up, "Let's take the picture so that we can go eat out."

"Finally food!", exaggerated Sano as he fell upon his knee's and announced it to the heavens.

They quickly took the picture and made there way back to there picnic area. As soon as they made it, they cleaned up there tables and grabbed there belongings away. Then they took there clothes and went to the pavilion. Kaoru was still being looked at but she ignored it. Kenshin was the first to out, he wore a black rock T-shirt and faded blue jeans. Kaoru then came out wearing a blue rock T-shirt and faded blue jeans as well. Kenshin then smiled, "Hey, we match."

"We do.", squeaked Kaoru as they waited for Sano.

Sano came out with a black T-shirt with the slogan in red letters that said, 'Bad To The BONE!' He casually asked, "So, what are we eating?" Kenshin didn't answer as they went to his car.

"Where would you like to eat at Koishii?", asked Kenshin as he started the car.

"Aww! How come she gets to choose?", groaned Sano in protest.

"Because she's the reason we even came to the beach.", replied Kenshin simply as he looked in Kaoru's direction.

"That's so sweet Kenshin.", said Kaoru sweetly, as she looked back at him and grabbing his hand. This time she was in the front and Sano was in the back.

Kenshin drove but did not let go of her hand.

"How about a restaurant that fits my budget?", asked Kaoru with a weak smile.

"No way Koishii, your not paying, I am.", replied Kenshin sternly.

"And why NOT?!", said Kaoru stubbornly.

"Because this day was meant to be between you and me. This was our date until Sano decided to chaperone. I paid for you at Mc Danolds and I'm still going to pay for it."

"Fine.", pouted Kaoru. Suddenly she spotted Pizza Hut. "Hey, do you know what I've been craving? Pizza!", she squeaked.

"Pizza Hut it is then.", smiled Kenshin as he saw Pizza Hut ahead of him.

"It's About TIME!", yelled Sano in anticipation.

Kaoru was getting out, when Kenshin rushed to her door and opened it for her. She hadn't been expecting that. She smiled warmly and took his outstretched hand.

"Shall we eat?", asked Kenshin as he felt her small hand in his own.

"Of course.", replied Kaoru meekly.

"Come ON! Slow POKES!", shrieked Sano from the doorway. "I thought we were eating PIZZA!"

"Were coming.", snarled Kaoru.

Kenshin only gulped, his Koishii could be scary sometimes.

Kaoru heard Kenshin gulp and she smirked at him, "Are you scared of me?"

"A little."whispered Kenshin to himself.

"Good! That's how it's supposed to be.", she smirked.

Kenshin jumped in front of her saying slyly, "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Kaoru gulped at his come back.

"Good! That's how it's supposed to be." This time it was his turn to see her squirm. He smirked at her and then tenderly kissed her cheek. He took her hand and brought her inside the restaurant.

Kaoru was stunned as she followed him inside.

Sano was waiting inside patiently tapping his foot on the floor. He saw the couple come in. Then he noticed that Jou-chan's looked dazed. He asked Kenshin, "What happened to Jou-chan?"

"She's fine. She just stunned at the moment.", replied Kenshin with a smirk.

"I'm not stunned!", blushed Kaoru.

"Your not? Then why are you looking dazed?", smirked Sano.

"I'm NOT!", shrieked Kaoru shaking her head. "He just caught me off guard."

"Right.", said Sano.

"Let's just ORDER!", she growled, really annoyed that Sano didn't have a clue.

Kenshin was stunned again at how angry his koishii could get. Kaoru, seeing this, then smirked, "So, who's the one dazed and confused now?"

Sano just looked at the two then caught on. "Oh I get it now. Let me guess, Kaoru got angry at me and scared you. Then you scared her back.", he said as he looked at Kenshin.

The couple just shrugged at him. Suddenly the waiter came by, "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh, I would like a COKE!", said Sano as he scanned the menu.

"I want a Pepsi.", said Kenshin and Kaoru in unison. They looked at each other and smiled while the waiter left them.

A few minutes later the waiter brought them there drinks and straws then asked them, "What would you like to order?"

"Is Pepperoni fine with yah two?", asked Kenshin to his friend and girlfriend.

"Sure.", they replied.

"Okay, We would like one no two large pepperoni hand tossed pizza's.", said Kenshin confidently to the waiter.

The waiter wrote it down and left them.

Sano took out his phone and dialed Megumi's number.

Kaoru glared and said, "Why would you want to talk to your girlfriend at this time?"

"Maybe, I just remembered her.", replied Sano casually.

Kenshin sputtered on his pepsi before replying, "Your supposed to think about your girlfriend all the time and call her late at night just to annoy her. Not wait a few day's then call her up."

"Is that what your planning to do to me?", hissed Kaoru in Kenshin's direction.

"Now, why would I do that Koishii when I can just jump across your window?", replied Kenshin with a smirk.

"You know what, for that I'm locking them! Now what? You don't even have my number, in fact you never asked for it! So there is no way for you to contact me.", she said as she childishly stuck out her tongue at him.

"That's easy, I can always get it from Sano."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna answer."

"You'd better answer, or I'll knock on your door repeatedly like a maniac."

"I can always slip out the back door."

"Not if I run back there and see if your there."

"Then I can just get Hiko!"

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Guy's your supposed to be nagging on me, not on each other.", groaned Sano. He just watched them argue and it was getting old fast. "You know what. I'm just going to talk to Megumi outside."

"Thanks a lot Kenshin, you scared him off."

"Me, you're the one who made the rude comment."

"Maybe so, but you provoked me."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Must you always have the last word?"

"Must you try to have the last word?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm the man."

"Doesn't mean you're my man."

"Who say's I'm not your man? I kiss, hug, nuzzle you and even sneak into your room at night."

"That doesn't matter, you could easily pass off as my secret lover."

"Then who may I ask is your true lover?"

"No one at the moment. But that can change."

"Yeah right. You like me too much."

"For right now. I'll only know the name of my true love if and only if he sweeps me off my feet and asks me to marry him.", sighed Kaoru lovingly out into space.

"And what if it happens to be me?"

"Then it happens to be you if you are able to handle me still a few years from now."

"I'm always able to handle you."

"So you say."

Just then Sano pops up and somehow so does the pizza. Kenshin and Kaoru were glaring at each other when Sano came. "I see you are still nagging."

"Yep and I'm winning.", smirked Kaoru.

"Figures, you always know how to win a fight with words.", chuckled Sano.

When the pizza arrived, Kaoru's eyes lit up and she forgot all about Kenshin. Kenshin was in utter shock and amazement. He would have to remember that food made her happy and forgetful of the problems they went through. Once the meal was done, Kenshin quickly paid and they all walked out together in the car. Kaoru asked, "Can we hurry home? I need to take a shower and sleep."

"I think we all do Missy.", said Sano.

"Shot Gun!", shrieked Kaoru as she reached the front seat before Sano.

"Fine.", hissed Sano under his breath.

"What was that?", asked Kaoru glaring at him.

"Nothing."groaned Sano.

"Good.", she smirked.

"Okay, do you want to listen to music?", asked Kenshin taking Kaoru's hand.

"Yeah, just not loud music."

The moment he turned on the radio was the moment Queens came on with 'We are the Champions.' Kaoru and Sano screamed almost swerving Kenshin on the road. They started singing really loud, getting way into the music. Kaoru's voice was wonderful, but Sano's wasn't, while Kenshin's was the perfect base for Kaoru's voice. Once the song was over, Kenshin was glad. He much preferred Kaoru's singing over Sano's. Music played on and the three continued singing. Before they knew it, they arrived at Kaoru's house. They finished up singing Linkin' Park's 'Numb.'

"Man, that was fun." Sano said.

"Yep, it was. Thanks Kenshin.", smiled Kaoru as she stepped out of the car before Kenshin could.

Kenshin reached her just in time to close her door, so he did it for her. When she was about to get all her stuff from the back, he quickly grabbed it for her.

"It's okay Kenshin, I got it."

"It's alright Koishii, I'll do it for you."

Kaoru didn't even have time to blush, when Sano cooed, "Isn't that sweet."

Kaoru didn't have time to answer either, Kenshin cut her off, "Shut up, Sano."

"Whatever, can you just give me the keys Jou-chan so I can unlock the door.", Sano persisted.

"Sure, but there in my pocket. I don't think you want to grab them.", she smirked.

"I would if you handed them to me.", Sano replied.

"That's the thing, I don't want to.", she laughed.

"Which pocket is it in?", asked Kenshin innocently.

"My right one. Why?"

Kenshin slowly corned her by his car his hands full with her belongings. Kaoru realizing what Kenshin planned gasps, "Oh no you don't!", as she crawled between his legs and made a dash for the door. She thrust the key in and fell flat on her face when it opened. She then made a mad dash to her room, hoping Sano didn't see that. She was about to lock her bedroom door, when it suddenly swung open. She squealed and ran into her bathroom. Her pursuer followed her so she hid lying in the bathtub. She heard a chuckle then the curtains swung open and Kenshin stood before her with a mischievous look on his face. "What?!", she asked innocently. "I was about to take my bath, before you rudely interrupted." She slowly put herself in a sitting position as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "What are you doing in my Bathroom? Shouldn't you be bathing with Sano? Ewww! Mental Image! Nevermind!"

Kenshin finally spoke up, "I would never bathe with that barbarian. To be honest, I would rather bathe with you."

"Right."

"Honestly I would.", said Kenshin lustfully picking her up.

"That doesn't mean I would."

"BUT, it doesn't mean that you wouldn't."

"Well, I wouldn't!", huffed Kaoru. "If you will excuse me I'd like to be set free now.", she said trying to get out of his strong grasp on her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Were not even married."

"That can be arranged koishii."

Sano appeared inside the room with them, causing Kaoru to shriek at his unexpected entrance. "Sano! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough.", he smirked. Then he pulls Kenshin out of Kaoru's reach provocatively saying, "Come on lover boy! Let's bathe together."

Kenshin mouthed to Kaoru before he left saying, "Help me."

Kaoru grinned and yelled, "You asked for it!" She followed them to make sure they left her room then she locked the door, made sure all the windows were locked and the curtains closed. With that she set off to take a shower, bringing in her clothes just in case he found a way in. No way was she going to let that pervert see her body again. '_Wait, does he expect to marry me in the future?'_

Kenshin meanwhile had been warding off Sano. He had gotten out of his grasp several times, until Sano tackled him down, yelling, "But Kaoru would want you to bathe with me!"

"I don't want to! I'd rather be with Kaoru!"

"Awww! Come on just this once! Let's see how small your package is? Is it good enough for Kaoru?", smirked Sano.

That was all it took for Kenshin and he was out the door on his way home. He would see Koishii tonight, even if he had to brake in to do it. After taking his own shower her glanced over at Kaoru's windows and they were locked and closed off. _'She's smart!_" He made sure he was presentable then he hopped across the balcony to her's. Before he could even knock the windows flew open.

Kaoru had just taken her shower when she heard a soft thump on her balcony. Knowing that it was Kenshin she quickly went out into the hallway and knocked on Sano's door. When Sano opened his door, she realized he had also just taken his shower as well.

"Sano, you want to get Kenshin?"

"Yeah."

"Just open my window he'll be there, I'll stay in this room. Till your done playing with him."

"Sweet."

Kaoru quickly crawled into his bed while Sano left for her room. When Sano entered she quietly listened as to what reaction Kenshin would get.

Sano knew that Kaoru didn't want Kenshin in her bed, she was too modest for that, and she also wanted Kenshin to realize that she wasn't the kinky type of girl, and he wouldn't get any for a long time. Who knew, it might not even be till they were married. Sano could easily see that into there future, and if Kenshin was going to be sleeping in her bed, so was he to make sure nothing happened, it was going to be fun messing with Kenshin. When he heard footsteps coming towards the window, he quickly rushed to it and unveiled the curtains.

Kenshin was stunned to see Sano, instead of Kaoru waiting for him. "Sano?", he shrieked in horror.

"Yes, lover boy? I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?", Sano provactively asked leaning onto the window. He put his hand up to the glass against Kenshins face, and tenderly rubbed the glass.

Kenshin felt a shiver, "Where's Kaoru?"

"In my bed."

"What!"

"Yeah, she's sleeping in my bed so that you and me can get intimate in her bed."

"ORO?"

"Don't be like that. Come in.", said Sano as he opened the sliding door and grasped Kenshin's shirt.

"Let Go!"

"No way Lover boy!", smirked Sano.

Kenshin didn't reply just looked at the door leading into the hallway and ran as fast as he could. He quickly opened Sano's bedroom door and slammed the door shut. He then put all these obstacles in doorway so Sano couldn't get in. Once he did that he let out a deep breath.

Kaoru just looked at what he was doing, as soon as he took that deep breath she could no longer contain her giggles. She busted out laughing with tears running down her face. She laughed so hard she laid back down on the bed rolling around. When she was done, she quickly looked at Kenshin and slowly said, "So, did you and Sano have a good time?", then she busted out laughing again.

Kenshin was once again in shock. He couldn't believe his Koishii was laughing at him. She looked so cute rolling around on the bed laughing. It looked as if she would get a heart attack from it but that didn't happen. After she asked that question he noticed Sano coming through the window, then he quickly threw everything blocking the doorway against the wall. He ran straight through, without looking back, he then hid in another room. He heard Kaoru down the hall saying, "Sano, you really shouldn't pick on him."

"But it's so fun.", Sano chuckled innocently. Kaoru then said, "Whatever. I'm going to bed, if you want you can check later to see if he's out of his hiding place and into my room." No sound came from Sano, just the closing of two doors. Feeling the coast was clear, he quietly tip toed into the hallway to Koishii's room, and quietly closed the door without a sound. As it turned out Kaoru was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and singing to herself. Kenshin decided to hide in the closet, when she came out of the bathroom she went to the front of her mirror, brushing her hair, and continuing to sing to herself. When she was done she closed her eyes did a few twirls and landed softly on her bed. She then pulled the covers over her while her eyes remained shut. Kenshin slowly stepped out of hiding, cautiously tip toed to her bed, than got in next to her.

After talking with Sano, she went back to her room knowing full well that Kenshin would show up, she just didn't know when. Not wanting to find out when, she went through her normal routine in going to bed. When she was done, she weightlessly fell onto the bed, and waited for Kenshin. Sure enough as soon as she had the covers over her, he showed up right behind her under the covers.

Apparently wanting to make himself known, he slowly wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and pulled her to him.

Kaoru was startled. She slowly turned to face him, but his eyes were closed. She slowly turned back away from him and let out a deep sigh of relief. Then out of the blue Kenshin said, "You smell good." She almost laughed, "It didn't dawn on me that you would notice."

"I notice Koishii, I notice everything about you."

"So, what have you observed?"

"Well, for one you smell good."

"We know that already. Anything else?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"What did I say?"

"A lot of things.", gulped Kenshin.

"What kind of things?"

"It was all Sano's fault."

"How is it his fault?"

"He asked questions."

"What questions!"

Kenshin grabbed her tighter before saying, "Personal questions, about your feelings towards me."

Kaoru stiffens and tries to pull away, but Kenshin won't let her move.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm FURIOUS!", hissed Kaoru.

"Well what if I tell you what you said, then I tell you what I think about you?"

"Okay, as long as I know what I said, I'm fine."

Kenshin slowly begins to tell her. Then when he was finished, he then said, "Now this is what I think. I like the nickname KenKen. I have to admit I felt you up, in the embrace in front of Enishi and many more times afterwards, and I don't regret it. You may like my chest, but I like your chest too. Oh, and by the way our first kiss was incredible, I enjoy our kisses very much."

Koaru blushed madly while her hands covered up her face. Kenshin slowly turned her around, and said, "Koishii, don't be embarrassed.", he then bent his head down to kiss her. The kiss never took place, as Sano busted into the room and jumped into the bed with them. "So, Kenshin this is where you've been hiding?", he grinned.

Kenshin gave him an evil glare while Kaoru looked at him and gave him a relieved look, then a glare. She then popped him in the shoulder, and several times on the head.

"Ouch! Jou-chan, what did I do?"

"Ask questions when I was asleep."

"That's a lie! Who told you that?"

"Why would I lie to my Koishii?", Kenshin said as he pulled her back into his grasp, saving Sano from more brutal attacks.

"Traitor!"

"NO! Truthful. Thank you KenKen.", said Kaoru as she kissed his forehead, then turned around to go back to sleep.

Sano gaped. "Oooooooooooooo Kaoru…"

"Sano, go to sleep." Kaoru whispered.

Sano grunted but turned away still laying next to them and went to sleep. Kenshin was surprised but not alarmed, for he was the one holding Kaoru.

------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is like really overdue. I had more guest, was unable to write, then I got grounded. My dad patrolled the computor for like three days. I finally was able to write because, he's asleep, and my sister is watching guard. We make a great team! I'm paying her fifty bucks!(NOT!) Anyways I'll type more pretty soon, this time I will not make it seem like I will be able to tomorrow, but I might! Please: R/R

Well, She does look good! You'll have to admit that!

Maybe so, but you shouldn't think of her that way! **Baka Kenshin!**'


	10. Moving on

A/N: I know, I know you probably hate me but I did give this chapter a lot of thought! Sorry, it took so long. I had writers block for a while and then idea's rushed into my head. Anyway hope you'll like it! (Before I forget! I keep forgetting to write this: Discliamer, I do not own R/K characters.)

--------------------

Ch 10: Moving on...

The next morning Kaoru woke up and stretched. Sano was in range of her arms and she accidentally smacked him on his face. Sano grunted and then turned the other way ignoring her. She didn't even know she smacked him. Then she realized that someone was holding her waist. She had forgotten he was there. She slowly turned around, and met Kenshin's smiling face. Then feeling embarrassed she jumped out of his arms in shock, then tried getting off the bed but was pulled back and landed softly on his warm chest. She tried to jump off again but to no prevail. "Sorry." she whispered while blushing madly. She was lying on top of him still with her back on his stomach.

Kenshin just chuckled at the his flustered Koishii. She forgot he was in the bed then when she jumped away she fell on him, when he pulled her back.. "You do not need to be sorry, Koishii. That you do not." He then released her, and she rolled off the bed.

Kaoru smiled at him, then rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She heard Sano mumble something to Kenshin, but figured he was talking in his sleep.

Kenshin got out of bed and stretched like Koishii had only this time Sano didn't get hit. He watched Kaoru from the doorway, her tangled hair, sleepy look, and slow motions. _'She really is beautiful! My Koishii.' _With that thought in mind he went into the bathroom with her, and wrapped his arms once again around her waist and said, "Good morning, Koishii."

Kaoru was in shock at the sudden entrance of Kenshin. She gleamed with delight when he had said good morning, and she responded with a dazzling smile, "Good morning. KenKen."

Kenshin whispered into her ear, "I'll be back, I need to go change. Then when I come back we can ditch Sano for breakfast at my place."

Before she could reply, Sano jumped out of bed crying outloud, "Breakfast?!"

Kenshin was amazed at how quickly Sano could get up at the sound of food. He turned towards Koishii saying, "Hiko's going to be out, so I figure it would be nice to eat there. I can cook."

"Well, it sounds good. Afterwards we can go to the store to get some food for my house.", she replied with a small smile.

"Sounds good.", said Sano in her ear.

"Sano, who said you were invited?", she smirked.

"Well, me of course! Besides Kenshin's way too nice to ignore one of his best friends. Isn't that right Kenshin?", said Sano glaring into Kenshin's eyes.

"Yep. Your right.", replied Kenshin with his one arm wrapped behind his head.

Kaoru just nodded an ,'Okay, you can come', look towards Sano.

Kenshin left Kaoru's and jumped across the balcony to his side. Then he ran inside. He shuffled into his bathroom, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and then changed his clothes. He slipped on his black 'Kendo' T-shirt, with his favorite blue jeans. He jumped back to her balcony, knowing it was already locked.

Kaoru shoved Sano out of her room after Kenshin left then locked the windows along with the doors. She then checked to see if everything was locked before she went into the bathroom to change into fresh clothes. When she was finished she had on a pink ,'Save the Planet' ,T-shirt with black caprice. Her hair was brushed and she put little makeup on and than she put on her jasmine lotion and body spray. She then waited for Kenshin.

Kenshin was on his Koishii's balcony and with ease he slid a safety pin into the key holder, and it gave way. He lightly slid open the door and noticed Kaoru sitting at her bed, fumbling with her purse. He slowly closed the door and embraced her.

Kaoru shrieked, "Agh!", as she felt someone hug her from behind. She heard a chuckle and turned her head. Kenshin was there with a smirk. She was embarrassed and brought her hands up to cover her face but he pulled them away. She blushed crimson and then to make matters worse, he wouldn't let her go no matter how hard she tried to pull away. She softly whispered, "You scared me KenKen."

Kenshin put her head against his chest and said, "I'm sorry Koishii, but I couldn't resist whisking you away like that."

Kaoru turned and hugged him. "That's okay."

"Isn't that SWEEEEEEEEET!", cried Sano from the doorway with a grin.

Kaoru turned her head from Kenshin's chest and faced Sano with a threatening glare.

Sano backed off still smirking and casually asked, "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes we are ready.", replied Kenshin with a smile.

"We'd better hurry or Sano will just DIE from hunger.", giggled Kaoru.

"Yes we had better. My house is like hours from here.", said Kenshin teasingly to Sano.

"Okay, okay can we just go!", Sano replied feeling annoyed. "Last ones there is a rotten egg!",he yelled as he ran down the stairs.

Kenshin pulled Kaoru to him and said, "Ready to make the big leap."

Kaoru gulped then nodded her head.

Kenshin pulled her towards the window and with a tight hold he lifted her like a feather to the other side.

Kaoru held on tight and hid her face in his chest. He smelled good. _' I'm insane! Now is not the time to think about how he smells.' _

When he was on the other side, Kaoru still had her head in his chest. She did not realize they had landed. He chuckled to himself, causing her to lift up her head.

"You can let go now."

She blushed and tried to let go but found out that he still was not letting her down.

"I would if you let me."

"My bad." Kenshin blushed. He totally forgot.

"You know, we shouldn't keep Sano waiting. She said as she walked out of his room.

"True, but I think he needs to suffer some more."

Kaoru's eyebrows perked up.

"What did you have in mind?"

Kenshin grinned and said you'll see.

As they made there way down the stairs, Kenshin whispered, "Kaoru, go hide behind the couch and stay very quiet."

Kaoru nodded and with a smirk she hid.

Kenshin could hear Sano banging on the door and when he opened it he lustfully grabbed Sano by his shoulders and said provocatively, "Sano, sorry to keep you waiting. Don't worry Kaoru's not here. I just want to spend some time with you."

Sano shrieked in horror, "NOOOOOOO! Get Away!", as he tried to push away.

Kenshin then forced Sano onto the ground and whispered into his ear, "Now, where were we?"

Sano face was pale and he was terrified. "Get OFF MAN!"

Kenshin grinned evilly, "Are you confessing that I'm your man?"

Sano's eyes got bigger, "Are you saying you swing two ways?"

"No, Kaoru just wanted to get you.", said Kenshin laughing.

Sano then looked around for Kaoru and then there she was hiding behind the couch. "Kaoru! You set this UP!!"

Kaoru nodded while holding in laughter, finally she couldn't contain it anymore she fell down rolling on the floor laughing. Sano quickly pushed Kenshin off and raced toward Kaoru. He was quickly surprised to find Kenshin quickly pull Kaoru up and race up the stairs. Sano angrily said, "You're not getting away with this, Kenshin, Kaoru!"

When he made it to the top of the stairs, all the doors were closed.

Sano groaned, "Now I have to look through all the rooms!"

Kenshin took Kaoru back to his room. Kaoru let go of Kenshin and went to find another place to hide in case Sano got there. She found a closet with a lock, and she went into it without hesitation. She was about to lock it when Kenshin quickly came in. As soon as he shut the door, Sano came in with an evil grin.

"I found ya'll!"

Kaoru was about to shriek but Kenshin quickly put his hand over her mouth. She saw him fumble for something on the wall, then all of a sudden she started falling backwards. She was too freaked out to even scream.

Kenshin caught Kaoru right before she fell.

As soon as she looked at the wall she noticed that it was like nothing happened.

He put his finger to her lips, while he lead her down his secret passageway. Hiko had made that for Kenshin when he was younger, so that he would have somewhere to avoid trouble, even better avoid him.

Kaoru let him lead her, while her eyes traced over the nicely built hallway. He then opened a door and led her into another room, but it was small.

Kenshin turned towards her and said, "Now, we can talk."

Kaoru walked in and started giggling. Kenshin turned towards her with an amused expression on his face, "What's so funny?"

"It's so cute! Is this where you used to get away when you were in trouble?"

"Yeah, that was very often. It's been a while since I've been here. You're the first person I've brought here."

"Awe how sweet." Kaoru laid down on the floor looking at the ceiling. Kenshin laid down next to her doing the exact same thing.

"Koishii, how long does it take for Sano to cool off?"

"It depends. He can stay mad for a long time, and then he could forget things quickly in a matter of minutes. I say to make him cool down quickly, you feed him."

Kenshin sighed, "How long is Sano going to be here? When can it just be me and you again?"

"Well, from what he tells me he could leave any day now he's waiting for Megumi to come back. You know she may be here already she may not want him to come home. I should call her."

"That you should."

Kaoru pulled her phone out of her pocket, and dials Megumi's number. She never cared for that girls number, but now Megumi's number seemed useful after all.

Megumi answered it at the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hi, Megumi are you back yet?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Sano's been waiting for you at my place and well I'm tired of him eating all my food and messing up my relationship."

Megumi's ears perked up, "Your in a relationship?!"

"Yes."

"Is he cute?"

"Yes."

"How cute?"

"Adorably cute."

"What's his name?"

"Kenshin."

"ooooooooo sounds dreamy."

"Yeah, so anyways Sano knows all about it and he can fill you in. I really need him to leave."

"Okay, I only say yes because he knows a lot of details and he's very expressive."

"Thank you so much! I owe you!"

"I'll be sure to remember that."

With that Kaoru hung up and found Kenshin watching her with curious eyes. "What?"

"I'm adorably cute?"

"You know, I could have been lying."

"I know, but when you lie you tend to look away from me. So back to the subject at hand. You think I'm adorably cute?"

"Absolutely yes, otherwise I would not have hooked up with you at the very beginning."

"I feel hurt.", he pouted.

"Well too bad.", she pouted back.

"I think you got this wrong. Because if you weren't adorably cute, then I would never have asked you out."

"That would have been fine with me."

"Really?", he said amused. He quickly sat up on his elbows.

"Yep, I didn't move just to get a boyfriend. You just happened to show up."

"Actually, I meant to show up."

"Are you lying?"

"No, I would never lie to Koishii."

"Your lying."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, because when you lie your eyes get all big and you try to change the subject."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Enough, already please."

"Okay, I've tortured you enough. Uh oh!"

"What!"

"Sano, we forgot all about him."

"Your right. He's probably messing up the kitchen. My KITCHEN!"

"Hey did you know Kenshin rhymes with kitchen and you are good in the kitchen."

"Only you would notice that.", as he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think about it till now. Kenshin..Kitchen…Kenshin…Kitchen. Strange and yet so true."

"Shut up.", he said with a smirk.

"Well, aren't you going to go save your kitchen, Kenshin?", she giggled.

"Of course.", he replied as he got up from off the floor, holding out a hand to her. "Come on."

"Okay.", she replied as she grabbed his hand and stood up.

Kenshin led her down another hallway and that opened up a door to the kitchen. When they entered they were in the pantry. They heard munching and crackling sounds. They both put there hand on the handle and opened it together.

Sano looked up in surprise. "You finally decide to show up.", he said with a mouth full of Kenshin's last bag of potatoe chips.

"I see you found my chips?", Kenshin said as he looked around. His eyes fell upon the three soda cans on the table empty. "I'll go start cooking."

"Hey, Jou-chan did you hear? Megumi's come back.", said Sano with a smile.

"Really?", she replied with an astonished look.

"Yeah, she really misses me. She wants me to come back right away, so I wanted to ask you if I could leave today, but only after lunch."

"Sure, I'd never want you to stay any longer, if Megumi misses you."

"Thanks. So what are we eating for lunch?"

"I don't know, ask the chef over there.", she pointed at Kenshin with an apron on.

"Okay, so uh Kenshin, what are we eating?"

"My famous sandwiches.", he grinned.

"Oh, boy that sounds mighty good. Whats in it?", Sano groaned.

"It's a secret you'll have to wait and see."

"Don't worry Sano, Kenshins a great cook.", Kaoru said with pride. "Although, now that I think about it, he's only cooked for me once.", as she sat next to Sano thinking about it.

"You Kamiya Kaoru doubt my cooking skills?", Kenshin asked as he turned around to face her.

Kaoru was still thinking, "No, I just wonder, if there's anything your not good at. I just remembered something."

"What did you remember?", they both asked in unison.

"I don't know much about you, I don't even know your favorite color. What your favorite food is? Anything. I don't really know you and yet you're my boyfriend. Wow, that's depressing. I bet you don't know much about me either?"

"That is true, Koishii, but from what I do know about you I can tell you're a good person."

"I guess your okay.", she replied.

"Okay…now back to cooking lover boy!", said Sano as he pointed to the kitchen.

"After this, what do you mean by okay?", Kenshin asked.

"Well, you've been in my life this whole time, you've met a friend of mine, you protect me, I guess you're a good guy, no you're a great guy." Kaoru then looked at him, to find that he was grinning wide.

"That's all I wanted to know.", he grinned and went back to the kitchen.

As soon as Kenshin left Sano asked, "So uh where were you guys?"

"In a closet."

"You mean the one in his room?"

"Yeah."

"Then how did you come down the stairs and end up in the pantry?"

"He took me down to a secret passage way and then he took me here." She would never tell Sano that they were in a room.

"So, did you guys do anything? I mean you were gone for a pretty long time."

"Sano! How could you think of such a thing? That's not going to happen."

"You never know, Kenshin might be kinky?"

"He is not kinky!"

"Who's not kinky?", asked Kenshin as he showed his head in the doorway.

"Sano's not.", Kaoru stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm not. No Aoshii's not.", stuttered Sano. "Lover boy go back to the kitchen. Were having a heart to heart conversation before I leave, so if you don't mind, give us some privacy."

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone.", Kenshin replied as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"That was a close one.", she whispered.

"You said it.", Sano whispered back.

"Anyways I'll never allow that to happen, because were not even married."

"What if you do get married, Missy?"

"Then we get married, end of story."

"Who's getting married?", asked Kenshin bringing pancakes on a platter.

"No one!", Sano and Kaoru said in unison.

"If you say so.", said Kenshin. He would get answers later when Sano wasn't around.

When Kenshin set down the platter, Sano lunged for the biggest pancakes and shoved them on his plate. He then casually asked, "Where's the sandwiches?"

Kenshin chuckled, "That's for lunch Sano."

Kaoru busted out laughing. "Sano, did you forget it's still morning?"

"Noo.", Sano answered childishly.

"Whatever, can you bring us the syrup? Kenshin.", asked Kaoru.

"Sure.", he replied and went back to the kitchen. He then returned with homemade syrup. "Here you go.",he said as he gave it to Kaoru.

"Hey! Give me some too!", whined Sano.

"Ladies first.", Kaoru smirked.

"You heard the lady.", Kenshin chuckled. When she was done, he quickly grabbed it saying, "Next comes gentleman."

"What does that leave me as?"

"A boy.", smirked Kenshin. "Or, if you want to you can be a slave."

"No fair.", Sano pouted, as he was given the syrup.

"This is really good, Kenshin.", smiled Kaoru.

"Thank you. I made it just for you."

"I tell you. This is way better the Jou-chan's cooking. Maybe you should give her some lessons."

"Shut up Sano!", she hissed.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. As soon as you leave then we can start lessons. Koishii would you like that?"

"Of course.", she replied.

Sano was finished with his plate so he put some more on it. Kaoru was already full, but Kenshin was still eating. Then it came down to the last pancake, both Kenshin and Sano wanted it. The two stuck their forks into it and pulled. Kaoru seeing the problem, quickly pulled out the knife and cut it straight in the middle.

"Now your both even.", she said with a smile.

Kenshin and Sano just shrugged and ate there half pancake in peace. Once that was done, Kaoru helped Kenshin put the dishes into the dishwasher. Sano just watched them really believing that marriage was in there future.

"Well, you guys I better go pack. I'll be back for lunch though.", said Sano leaving so he didn't have to help.

"That's fine.", the couple replied.

When they were done they went into the living room and sat opposite of each other.

Kenshin broke the silence, "Now that we have some time alone, we really need to get to know each other."

Kaoru just nodded and let him talk. "Why don't you ask first, ask any question and I'll answer."

"Okay, so what's your favorite color?"

"Its blue."

"Really? So is mine."

"That's odd, I assumed you'd be more into the color red."

"Just because I have red hair does not mean that I like the color red."

Kaoru giggled, "Okay, my turn. What do you like to do? Besides watch me, kiss me, hug me , follow me, spending your time with me."

"I like to practice Kendo. I like to do the laundry, anything to keep me busy. What about you?"

"I like to sleep, rearrange my room, and sometimes practice Kendo also."

"I didn't know that."

"Okay, so what is your favorite type of food?"

"I like Japanese food."

"Me too."

"My turn, what movie do you like?"

"Volcano High."

"That movies hilarious."

"Yeah it is , want to continue this by jumping on the trampoline?", she asked hoping he would agree.

"Yeah."

They went out his back door and cut across to Kaoru's trampoline. She threw off her shoes and jumped onto it. Kenshin pulled off his shoes and then set them in a neat pile before joining her.

"My turn, are you always such a neat freak?", she asked him amused.

"I would prefer the term neat person."

"You are a neat freak, I mean person."

"Whatever, same thing. My turn now this is personal, I need you to sit down. How did you meet Enishi?"

Kaoru sat down and said, " He's been to my school several years now, I've know him since Junior High. Last year though, was when he took an interest in me. Its hard to say but I felt in love with him. Things changed though when I realized he wanted me for one thing. I didn't give in so he got mad and left saying he was going to Japan and not coming back. He knew I liked him so he used that advantage to try and brake me. It hurt so much that I was glad that we were moving. It felt like I would be able to start fresh. When I saw him here, I froze. I didn't think it was possible to ever see him again. It brought back all these memories, and I just wanted to forget them. I didn't realize he would go so far as to track my every move, just to try to have another chance at getting me. I'm glad I met you." With a small smile she looked at Kenshin. "What about you though, you said you felt the same hurt, who was she?"

Now was Kenshin's turn to talk, he knew it took her a great deal of courage to talk about Enishi. "Her name was Tomoe, like Enishi, I knew her since Junior High. I was in love with her the first time I saw her. We did everything together we were inseparable. But I noticed that she didn't feel the same way. You remember that guy Akira from the beach?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was the Akira that she fell in love with. He had just moved recently to our school, and well Tomoe left me to be with him. It hurt so much to see her with him, than when I saw him at the beach targeting you I didn't want him to take you as well. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You actually care for me."

"Kenshin, of course I care for you. Why do you think I made the first move on our date? Why do you think I still talk to you even after you saw me in a towel. I even trusted you in my bed. Akira was and is never going to take me, your better than him Kenshin. Your like my better half.", she whispered that last part.

Then fell back on the trampoline trying to think things through. Kenshin did the same thing lying next to her. Both had been in a lot of hurt, and both were recovering with each other. It felt like they made a break through, slowly there hands found each others and intertwined. After what seemed like ages, they both sat up and smiled at each other. Both were starting to realize that they loved each other but neither were willing to admit it.

"Want to help me make my special sandwiches?"

"I'd love to."

Both put on their pair of shoes and left together back to Kenshin's house. Each one not letting go of the other's hand.

Meanwhile…Enishi had been waiting in the front and the only person he saw come out of Kaoru's house was Sano, and he had ran to Kenshin's. When the door opened he was surprised to see Kenshin pull Sano into the house. He pondered over that then shrugged. It wasn't his concern what he and Sano did. His main priority was Kaoru. Where was the girl?

Sano was inside the house watching the two lovebirds chat on the trampoline. They had stopped jumping and now were talking very seriously. After each had spoken they laid back and looked at the sky, while holding hands. Then they got up and left toward Kenshin's. "Them two are hopeless.", he chuckled with a grin. Then he got his bags ready to go.

Kenshin led Kaoru into his home. He held her hand gently, and smiled at her all the way to his kitchen. He turned and said, "Are you ready?"

Kaoru blushed under his gentle gaze. She whispered, "Yes."

Kenshin grinned with pride as he slipped on his apron. "Okay, so the first part we need to get the bread out. I'll get that for you." He went over to the pantry and pulled out a loaf of Italian bread. He set it down on the counter. He pulled out the vegetables from the fridge and washed them.

Kaoru just watched him with his apron on with amazed eyes. For a guy, he really loved to cook, and he wore an apron. He was so happy in his kitchen with his apron. She giggled, "Kenshin in his kitchen."

Kenshin looked up amused, "Are you still talking about that? I thought you were going to help me? Go into the pantry and get the other apron that I have provided for you and don't worry it's pretty according to your standards."

Kaoru went to the pantry and slipped on the dainty blue apron and giggled again, "Of course, I'm still helping you. I just have been watching you in your kitchen and well you looked so happy."

Kenshin chuckled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him and held her hand under his as he cut the loaf into slices.

Kaoru was blushing at the closeness of there hands. He was so gentle when he held it, despite the fact they were cutting with a sharp knife. She inwardly smiled, _'I bet Kenshin would make a wonderful husband in the future.' _

Kenshin looked at his Koishii, and she seemed to be dreaming or at least daydreaming. He smiled at her with loving eyes. She had truly been the only one to ever care for him.

Kaoru looked up from her daydream to find Kenshin staring at her strangely. "What's the matter? Am I doing something wrong?", she whispered, as she looked down sadly.

Kenshin nudged her softly on her shoulder, "You did nothing wrong, Koishii. I was just thinking." With that said, he let her go and got out the cheese and ham from the fridge.

Kaoru looked at the meat with intense curiosity, "What kind of meat is that? I've never seen it?"

Kenshin utterly amused replied, "This Koishii, is just ham."

"Really?", she said with a confused expression.

"You've never seen ham in this form?"

"No, I've never had ham."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I can't believe you've never had ham. Ham is like the best thing in the world. What have you been eating in your sandwiches."

"The normal, peanut butter and jelly.", she said in confusion.

"Really? Wow, I thought everyone had ham."

"Well, I guess I proved you wrong.", she smirked, as she stuck out her tongue childishly at him.

"Then, you give me the honor of allowing you to try ham, and you are going to love it. Your peanut butter and jelly day's are over."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Kenshin replied with a shrug, then he turned on the oven and stuck several pieces of bread slices with ham and cheese inside on a pan.

Kaoru just watched clearly out of curiosity. "Why do you put them in the oven? Why not just eat them cold?"

"Koishii, they taste way better if they are warm and toasty, then if they are cold."

Kaoru made an 'o' with her mouth.

Kenshin could not believe how clueless Kaoru was in the kitchen. He thought, 'Marriage to Kaoru in the future might be very interesting.' He could already see him helping her in the future each morning. 'Wait! Was I just thinking about marrying Kaoru?', he looked around in panic. Kaoru didn't seem to notice, she was just watching the oven curiously. He lightly smiled, "Koishii, would you help me cut the vegetables?"

Kaoru followed his voice away from the oven and to his face. "Sure."

Kenshin once again gently pulled her in front of him and grasped her hand. He then guided her hand with his own over the knife and cut the tomatoes. He couldn't help but smell her hair, it smelled so good.

Kaoru giggled, "KenKen that tickles."

Kenshin chuckled at his foolishness and replied, "Sorry Koishii, I couldn't help it."

She blushed deeply and was grateful he was in back of her and couldn't see. Once the tomatoes and lettuce were prepared, he led her to the fridge to bring out the mayo, mustard and ketchup.

Kenshin got the bread from the oven, wearing oven mitts. He heard Kaoru giggle. He slowly turned to her as he set the bread on the stove. "What's so funny?"

"Your mitts! They match your hair!", she giggled once again. Before he could comment she quickly added, "Anyway, back to the sandwiches."

"Okay, I think we should first put the lettuce on then the tomatoes. I don't put mustard or mayo on anyone's sandwiches, because not everyone likes it."

Kaoru nodded and did what she was told. "You know Kenshin, these sandwiches really smell good."

"Koishii, there supposed to smell good. You helped me make them so they have to smell good, after all you smell good too."

"KenKen, that's just too Korny. How do you expect me to react? That is no way to Woo someone.", she gasped as she felt breathing down her neck.

"Koishii, I don't need to woo someone because I already have, you."

Kaoru laughed out loud at his statement. "Kenshin, please."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door. "Sano! I completely forgot."

She quickly dumped Kenshin and rushed to open the door. Kenshin quickly followed. "Since when do you open the door at my house?" he asked amused.

"I don't know. Since I became the woman who you decided to WOO!"

"So I'm guessing you want to take it a bit further?"

Kaoru spun around too quickly because she bumped into Kenshin's chest. "What do you mean by taking it a bit further? It's already been a bit further. We practically hit first base on our first date! That is something I would have never done!"

"But you initiated it." Kenshin smirked.

"Shut up."

Kaoru quickly opened the door and in came Sano.

"Jou-chan! What's this? Since when did you get married to Kenshin?"

"What do you by that comment Sano. Do you see a ring on my finger claiming to be Kenshin's? I don't think so."

"Jou-chan, your wearing the compliment apron to Kenshins'. Don't you know that? They only make compliment aprons for married couples."

"Kenshin is that true!", she shrieked in horror.

"Sort of, if you look at it that way.", Kenshin gulped.

She put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "When Sano leaves, were going to have a long discussion about this."

Kenshin gulped again, "Yes Ma'am."

The lunch flew by and after they had all finished, Sano was ready to leave. Kenshin and Kaoru walked out the door with Sano and towards his car. Kenshin shook his hand, "Gonna' miss you Sano." Sano nodded his head then turned towards Jou-chan giving her a hug.

"Jou-chan, I'm gonna miss raiding your fridge, and seeing your face everyday. I wish I could stay longer but duty calls."

Kaoru just laughed and replied, "I'm going to miss you too."

Sano chuckled, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Then he let her go and turned towards Kenshin again, "Don't hurt Jou-chan, if I find out you do then you'll be in for a lot of hurt.", he smirked and popped his knuckles.

Kenshin nodded his head. He watched Sano wave goodbye and drive off in his car.

Kenshin turned back towards Kaoru and smiled. "He is gone. What a relief."

Meanwhile Enishi was glad to be rid of one person. Now all he had to do was get rid of one more. As he watched them walk back into the house, he realized that he had missed lunch so he quickly left to go to a drive-thru.

Kenshin had seen Enishi and when he saw him drive off, he thought it would be great if Kaoru got groceries from out of town. He turned to her, "Koishii, you needed to go to the store right? How about we go out of town for it. Enishi just left, so if we leave now, he wont be able to find us."

"That will be great. Let me just go to the other house to grab some money and lock the door.", she said.

Before he could protest she had already left. '_I was going to buy the groceries! Oh well I'll let it slide this time.' _

Kaoru rushed into the house toward the counter and grabbed her navy blue hand bag. She grabbed her keys that laid next to it along with the credit card in the top drawer. With everything she needed she left, locking the door behind her.

Kenshin had already started his car and was in the driveway. He sighed just watching her walk to his car. He never knew he could feel this way.

Kaoru opened the passenger's door and easily slid in. She slipped on her belt and smiled at him, "I'm ready."

Kenshin couldn't help but smile back. "Let's go."

Then they quickly drove off in the opposite direction of Enishi. The car was silent for a good while, Kaoru was still thinking about the apron. '_Did he intentionally give me that apron, or was it by accident? Does he expect us to be together forever? Should I ask him?' _She looked at him with a quizzical expression, but before he could look at her she quickly turned away. She played this for several minutes, thinking about what he would say and how she would react.

Kenshin had been playing her game and was getting bored. He stared at her and when she looked away he asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Koishii, are you hiding something from me?"

"No, why would I hide something from you? Are you hiding something from me?"

"No."

"Then no I am not hiding something from you.", she said obviously getting annoyed.

Kenshin just blinked trying to think about what was bothering her. After some deep thought he figured it out. He turned to her, "Are you mad about the aprons?"

She said, "Nooo. I was just thinking about the meaning of the aprons."

"Well, then your thinking about the aprons."

"No, I'm not. The meaning Kenshin, the meaning, do you understand what the meaning is?"

"No."

"Well you should since you picked them out."

"I didn't pick them out, Hiko did when he had a girlfriend."

"Pheew. That is a relief."

"What do you mean by that?", he asked now getting annoyed.

"Oh, nothing it's just a relief." She smiled innocently at him.

"So your saying you wouldn't marry me?" he asked her accusingly.

"No, I'm just saying I wouldn't marry you now. Were still in school!" she exclaimed, "Wait, are you still in school?"

"Yes, I'm a senior. What grade are you in?" he asked now interested. He didn't want to date someone too young.

"Me too! Pheew. Another relief." She exclaimed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kenshin asked questionably.

"That means I'm not dating someone who has already graduated.", she laughed.

"Now I'm hurt." Kenshin pouted playfully.

"That's good." she pouted playfully back.

"Oro?"

"It means I have an effect on you." she laughed.

"Oh, and I don't have an effect on you?" Kenshin smirked.

"I don't know. Maybe, but I'm not telling you." She smirked back.

"And why not?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Cause you'll have to find out yourself." she looked at him mischievously.

"That's not fair!" Kenshin was amused. He wanted to know his effect on her.

"Is too!" She stuck out her tongue and giggling.

He just shook his head, and casually asked, "Do you want the radio on?"

Kaoru nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, please."

He chuckled then leaned over to switch it on. The music was very low, so he turned it up and was surprised to hear, Papa Roach's, 'Scar'. Then he saw her hand reach over to the volume and turn it up. He turned in surprise.

Kaoru was rocking out with the beat and her lips were singing the words. She shaking her head up and down, and playing air guitar with her hands. She loved this song. Once the song was done she smiled. "Okay, I'm done."

Kenshin was amused, "Are you sure?", he asked with an eyebrow up.

She grinned, "Yes. Are we almost there?"

He grinned back, "Yes, we are. In fact its just around this corner up ahead."

"Good."

"Okay, then. Its this one.", he said as he turned the corner to the Walmart.

"I love Walmart.", she smiled.

"You do? Well then it's a good thing I chose it."

"Yep."

They parked and walked into the store hand in hand. Kenshin looked at Kaoru with pleading eyes to tell him what she needed as he grabbed the basket. She simply put her purse in the cart and let him follow her. They went aisle by aisle, row by row, an hour had went by and Kenshin was tired. He was dragging his feet as he pushed the cart, Kaoru on the other hand was enjoying herself. In every aisle she went to she found something she needed. She noticed that Kenshin was pouting, wanting to leave. She pouted back, "This is payback."

Kenshin uttered, "Oro?"

She smirked and led him into another aisle, and her eyes lit up at the chocolate. She instantly grabbed about four to five bags of candy.

Kenshin was stunned, "Aren't you worried about your weight?"

"No, this isn't for me its for both of us, and when Sano comes over unexpectedly."

"He still gonna' show up?"

"Why wouldn't he not show up? He's like my older brother."

"So, he comes over all the time?"

"Yeah, in fact he might be over here in the weekend."

"That soon."

"Of, course because Megumi gets tired of him."

"Then I'm going to have to do something about that."

"Why, he's perfectly harmless."

"No, he's not because he's harming all the time, that I spend with you.", he pouted.

She pouted back, "You like spending time with me?"

"Of, course Koishii. If I didn't like spending time with you then I wouldn't be here now."

"True.", she smiled. She then smirked and continued to let him follow her around the store.

Kenshin groaned and followed her with his head down. After what seemed like several hours, she led him to the cashier. He was glad they would be leaving. He turned to her, "Your finally finished."

She simply replied, "Of, course."

Kenshin helped her put her with the groceries at the checkout. His jaw dropped when he noticed how much it cost. '$175'

Kaoru just took out the credit card and paid. She didn't even notice the price instead she just paid for it and left with Kenshin trailing behind her.

Kenshin rushed to unlock the car, but instead of getting in the car she helped him with the groceries. He noticed she was having trouble lifting a bag filled with a lot of cans so he swiftly picked it up for her, only to have it jerked away from him.

Kaoru held onto the bag and said, "I got it. I don't need your help."

He simply watched her struggle and then when she almost dropped it, he caught it for her. With a smirk he said, "You need any help?"  
She just nodded her head no then got more groceries. With Kenshin helping her it didn't take long to unload it all. She was about to put the basket up, when he rushed to it first and pushed it away. She was stunned for a few seconds then shrugged it off and went inside his car. She patiently waited, and finally he showed up with the keys dangling in his hand.

He turned to her, "Okay, all set."

She humbly replied, "Yes, and thank you for bringing me all the way here for groceries."

He chuckled, "Your welcome, it was my pleasure."

She smiled at him and then stared out into the window. They jammed out with the radio all the way home. When they got home she looked at her silver metallic Mercedes benz. She let out a sigh, she hadn't driven it since she met Kenshin.

Kenshin followed Kaoru's eyes after she let out a sigh. He said, "Is there something wrong with your car, Koishii?"

She laughed, "No, its just that I haven't driven it since I met you."

"Maybe, later tonight we can take a drive in it?"

"Are you sure Hiko would be okay with that?"

"Of course, anything to keep me out of the house is fine with him."

"Did he know where you were whenever Sano was here?", she asked while getting some groceries and walking to her door.

"Of course, I left a note.", Kenshin said, while following her with several bags in hand.

Kaoru left the bags on the porch and continued bringing more. She was thinking about how weird it would be for Sano to leave a note for his mom. She said out loud, "I don't think I have ever seen him write one."

"Seen who write one?", he asked curiously.

"Oh, Sano I was just thinking about him."

"You weren't thinking about me?", he pouted.

"No, because your right here.", she pouted back.

"So, if I left all of a sudden, would you think about me?"

"Probably wonder where you went."

"That's it?", he pouted.

"What? Its not like I am going to tell you that I think about you all the time." She then pondered about what she said, and once she realized what she said she got red in the face. Not wanting to face Kenshin she quickly grabbed a few bags of groceries and went into the house.

Kenshin was just smirking while he grabbed more bags to take into the house. He pursued her and when he reached her he took her in his arms, "Koishii, I think about you all the time too."

They stood like that for several minutes before Kaoru broke the silence.

"Uh..Kenshin? Aren't we forgetting the groceries?"

Kenshin chuckled, "I guess I got carried away. How bout' we put them up now?"

Kaoru nodded her head in agreement and freed herself. She took the out the contents in the grocery bags and put them away.

Kenshin brought in the rest of the groceries and put them away. At first he had to ask her where they went, but after a while he knew. When they finished he put his arm around her, "Koishii we are finally finished."

Kaoru liked having Kenshin around, he was really a big help. "Kenshin, thanks for helping. If you don't mind, I need you to leave, I need to exercise."

"Oro?"

"What? I don't want you around when I exercise."

"Okay, fine I'll leave but I'll be back to cook dinner for you."

"Thank you Kenshin.", she said while pushing him to the door. "By!" Once Kenshin was out of site she ran up the stairs to change into her uniform to practice Kendo. She then noticed the window was open but before she could shriek, she saw that Kenshin wasn't in there. She let out a huge sigh of relief. Then she ran down the stairs and out the door to the dojo.

Kenshin looked up in surprise from his yard, he was doing laundry again. He just saw Kaoru run to the dojo wearing a Kendo uniform. He hadn't known she did Kendo. He wanted to watch but he knew she wouldn't want him there. He let out a sigh, "I wonder why she wouldn't want me there? Is she that bad? Or is it something else?"

Kaoru was now in the dojo and she swiftly grabbed her bokken from the wall. This was her first time practicing Kendo at her new home. She got into a stance, while holding the bokken firmly on in her hands. As her body slowly remembered every step, each move, tears began to well up but she kept it in. She promised that she wouldn't cry and she wasn't about to break that promise. She held her stance, and then practiced slashing imaginary opponents. She slowly let go of all her pain and started to smile. After an hour, she was panting and was really tired. She would have to stop for the day, besides she had to do laundry as well. It had been a while, since she had done any. She then set her bokken back on the wall and left the dojo gleefully.

Kenshin had been done with the laundry for a while. He walked around the yard for a while and was growing impatient. When he finally saw her reemerge, he sighed with relief then quickly hid. He didn't want her to know he was worried. He just saw Enishi out in the front, and didn't want anything to happen to her. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was four o'clock. He smiled, "Time to start dinner.", then left for Kaoru's.

Kaoru took the laundry from her room and went to the laundry room downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. "Its already time for dinner?", she said to herself, as she dropped her clothes and left for the door. She opened it and was not surprised to see Kenshin there. She simply said, "Come in."

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru, she looked cute with that uniform on. She was a little sweaty from her workout but that did not affect her in a bad way.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's stare so she looked down at herself. 'God! I must look dirty!' She suddenly felt embarrassed so she looked away from him. Her face began to flush so she quickly said, "I need to go finish the laundry." She rushed out of the room.

Kenshin watched her leave with amused eyes. 'I wonder what made her leave?', he asked himself. Then he went into her kitchen and called out to her, "Koishii?" She answered back with a muffled voice, "Yes?" He replied, "What would you like to have?" He heard a giggle, "Spaghetti." He chuckled, "Spaghetti it is."

Kaoru was separating the whites from the darks and she noticed she had a lot of whites. 'I'm so glad I have a dryer. I wouldn't want Kenshin to see them hanging on the line outside.' When she was done, she went upstairs for a quick shower. She made sure that the bedroom doors were locked and her windows were closed and locked as well. Grabbing her clothes she locked the bathroom door behind her.

Kenshin had heard Kaoru upstairs and was busy frying the hamburger meat and boiling the noodles. He hoped that she did not take long showers, he wanted her here for when the food was done. He noticed he didn't have his apron on, but shrugged because he didn't have the time to go back for it. Maybe she had one. He looked around in the closet and found a small snug pink one, it would have to do. He slid it on and surprisingly it fit just right.

Kaoru feeling refreshed and relieved from her shower was dressed in her favorite pair of knee high warm up's and her loose old navy red shirt. She slid down the stairs, but stopped because she was going to fall on the handles. She laughed at herself then walked to the kitchen, only to be shocked at what she saw. She saw her cell phone on the side and picked it up. She got the camera ready, then she called to him, "Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked up only to see a phone flash. He cried out, "Oro?" Then he heard Kaoru laughing. He looked at her and she was really laughing, she was half standing on the counter holding her stomach. She looked at her phone and busted out laughing. He lunged for the phone, completely forgetting about the food, but she slid it in her pocket, and ran behind the couch in the living room.

Kaoru was huddled in a corner, she slowly made her way across the wall to the exit. She heard Kenshin scurrying about, but didn't know where he was. She held her breath as she heard him come near her. Then a red head appeared blocking the door. He apparently didn't know where she was but he knew she couldn't hide forever. She slowly slid against the wall away from him, carefully so as not to attract attention. There were two doors so she made her way to the other one. She checked to see if he was still there but he wasn't. So she waited patiently holding her breath again. This time she saw him at the other exit, then he disappeared. She took her chance and this time ran to the exit he had just disappeared from. As she ran she saw from the corner of her eye that Kenshin was running behind her. Still in that apron, she laughed and ran faster yelling, "Kenshin, aren't you forgetting the food?"

She heard him chuckle, "Its already done." She ran to a door, but it was blocked by him when she tried again he blocked it as well. She decided to change tactics so she ran for him. She pushed him down, then continued running. She heard him get up as she ran to her room. She pushed open the door and felt him pull her back she yelped. Giggling she jerked away turned and pushed him back, she slammed the door and quickly hid the phone in her panty drawer. She then quickly moved away and ran to the center of the room.

Kenshin walked into the room, finding Kaoru to be in the center of the room with a smirk.

She said slyly, "I don't have my phone."

He chuckled, "Where did you hide it?"

She laughed, "Somewhere that you can't find it."

He shook his head and walked to her. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "Where did you put it?" He knew she wouldn't tell him but he felt like he should at least try. He heard her whisper back, "I hid it somewhere that you can't find it." He chuckled and replied, "Why did you hide it?" She smirked, "So that you couldn't find it and delete your picture. You were wearing a pink apron and well I know you would not want anyone to see it." He shook his head and then looked around to see if her eyes were on something. He noticed that they would not look at her dresser. He smirked and released her and lunged for her drawer. He was pulled back and his face turned into shock.

Kaoru had pulled him back and pushed him on the ground she shrieked, "Don't look in there!" He recovered from his shock and smirked, "Why don't you want me to look in it? Do you have something to hide?" She blushed furiously as she said in a whisper, "That drawer has things in it that I don't want you to see." His eyebrows perked up, "What things?", he asked casually. She turned crimson red, "Just some things alright!" He chuckled, "Well if you don't tell me, then I will look for myself." He then got out of her grasp and went for the drawer. She pulled him back with unbelievable strength. He was in awe, as she yanked him away from the drawer. She whispered in his ear the contents of the drawer. He blushed, and walked away from the drawer. He decided not to look in it after all. As he thought about the things within the drawer, he began to think unwholesome thoughts. He now blushed furiously while trying to think about other things.

Kaoru was watching Kenshin. She noticed his blush and this made her blush. She didn't want him to find the phone, but she also hadn't wanted him to find out what she had in the drawer either. She decided to change the conversation, "I'm hungry.", she pouted. She then looked at him again and realized he was still wearing his apron. She giggled.

Kenshin looked up and asked, "Why are you laughing? I thought you were hungry."

Kaoru laughed, "I am hungry, its just you look so darling in that pink apron. The ruffles give a nice touch especially with your red hair."

"There is nothing wrong with red hair. Besides I am not the only one wearing red today."

"But I'm not the one wearing a pink apron.", she replied sticking out her tongue and running towards the kitchen.

Kenshin let the comment slide, he would get her back later. He followed her and found her hovering over a steamy plate of spaghetti. She slyly stuck her finger in it and pulled a noodle out letting it slide slowly in her mouth. She looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled with pride as he took the plates and put them on her table. "Do you want anything to drink, Koishii?"

Kaoru got up, "Yeah, what do you want?"

Kenshin smirked, 'She really is independent.' He replied, "A Dr. Pepper."

Kaoru took two glasses from her shelf and filled them with ice. Then she took a new bottle of Dr. Pepper and filled the glasses with it. While doing all of this she was humming a meaningless tune. She took the glasses and went back to Kenshin. She set a glass in front of him and then went to her own seat. She sipped it with pleasure.

Kenshin was watching Kaoru with amused eyes. She always seemed to surprise him. They ate in silence enjoying the moment. When all of a sudden the phone rang.

Kaoru got up and went for it. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey! KAORU! Its MISAO! How dare you move without Telling ME!", Misao shrieked.

"Nice to hear your voice too.", Kaoru groaned.

"So what have you been up to?"

"I got a car. Hung out with Sano got groceries. Went to the beach. Jumped on the trampoline, ran , ate at Pizza Hut, met a guy…."

"You MET A GUY!"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"A guy."

"I'm being serious."  
"So am I."

"So whats his name?"

"Its Kenshin."

"Sounds dreamy..when did you meet him?"

"I met him a few days after I moved here."

"How?"

"He ran into me when I was jogging."

Kenshin overhearing this jumped up, "Hey! You ran into ME!"

Kaoru shook her head and worded to him, "I'm on the phone."

Misao overhearing someone else whispered, "Are you with him right now?"

"Yeah, he made me dinner."

"Is he a better cook then you?"

"What? You don't like my cooking?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Yes, he's a good cook. I admit it."

"That's good. So..I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"A personal question."

"Shoot."

"Have you mad out?"

Kaoru's face turned crimson and she slammed the phone shut. '_How dare Misao ask me that!'_ She then said aloud," That is not any of her business!"

"What's none of her business?", Kenshin asked with his eye brows raised.

"Nothing.", she replied while eating more spaghetti even though she was already full.

"Koishii, I know your full."

"So.", she replied with a stuffed mouth.

"Well, don't force yourself to eat. Its unhealthy."

"Fine.", she said while spitting the food out in a napkin.

Kenshin then took up the dishes and put them in the sink, before he could wash Kaoru was there.

Kaoru said, "Why don't we use the dishwasher. I always do. We still have to take a test drive in my car."

"Okay.", he replied while helping her put the dishes in the dishwasher.

With that now complete and the table spotless. Kaoru gleefully grabbed her keys and ran upstairs quickly to get the cell phone. She made sure the picture was saved on a memory chip before removing the chip. Then she ran back downstairs, grabbing Kenshins hand she ran out the door to her car.

Kenshin just let her pull him. He watched her amused as she got in the car. As they drove off they both realized that Enishi was following them.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin, "I forgot he was here. Can't he realize that I don't like him anymore and I actually found someone right for me."

Kenshin smiled at that last part before replying, "Its okay, I know this place like the back of my hand. This is my territory. Follow my instructions and we'll lose him in no time."

-------------------------------

A/N: I am currently writing the next chapter and its pretty good! Be patient! I will post it soon! Also it will be way longer than this chapter!


	11. K and K forever!

Auth/Note:

Okay, I know how much I have neglected this story! Please, forgive me! I havent had time to write it. So, instead of making you wait, I will finish it in this one chapter!------

* * *

**_ch11_**

Kaoru smiled but kept looking on the road. She did not want to be distracted by him if Enishi tried something drastic. She drove and when she reached a stop sign, Kenshin said, "Turn to your right, then make a sharp left." She blinked then did as she was told, quickly she turned the car right and then turned left. She kept going straight. When she came to a four way he told her , "Okay, now go to your left, there is a bridge up ahead. Drive underneath it, park the car in the tree's and shut off the headlights." She responded immediately and sent them both flying to the bridge. She drove underneath the bridge, moved quickly underneath the shade of the tree's and then turned off her lights as well as her car. She looked up at Kenshin with fear, "Kenshin", she whispered lightly.

Kenshin looked up at Koishii with soft purple orbs and took her hand in his and intertwined it with his fingers. "It will be okay." He whispered as he squeezed her hand.

Kaoru didn't dare breathe as she saw Enishi's car slowly approach and quickly drive off. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever (but in reality about five minutes.) Before she could speak, Enishi's car came back going fast the opposite direction. She froze up again. "Koishii, turn on the car, keep the lights off and slowly back up. I will tell you when to turn left or right."

Kaoru slowly but shakily started to obey. She was shaking so much that she was having trouble putting the key in the ignition. Kenshin grabbed her hand again and pulled her close. "It's okay, he is not going to find us and hurt you." He held her close until she could finally stop shaking. When she felt more confident, she tried to get out of his grasp but instead, he held on tighter. "Kenshin, I'm better now."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"I said your not, your still too worried." He then started to tickle her. Making her laugh and wriggle free from him. She slid to the ground, legs still under the wheel, (basically still on her side of the car.) Her face was flushed from laughing so hard.

Kenshin looked down into her sapphire blue eyes. His breath was taken away. She was so beautiful. It mesmerized him. Tonight he would have to take her to his secret spot. Not even Tomoe was taken there. It was a secret he shared on his own, and she would be the first and he knew she would be the last.

Kaoru had stopped laughing and was looking back into Kenshin's amethyst eyes. They sparkled in the moonlight. He was so handsome. She flushed pink and tried to avoid his noticed her adorable blush, he liked that about her. She tried to look away, but he grabbed her hand tenderly. He then pulled her up with strong gentle hands.

Kaoru was stunned. She felt as light as a feather as he picked her up from the floor. She was blushing profusely as he held her hand and led her out of the car. She looked at him confused, "Where are we going?"

Kenshin smiled at her, "Were going somewhere special. Don't worry I'm not going to seduce you Koishii.", he chuckled and continued holding her bridal style.

Kaoru blinked, "Okay." She allowed him to carry her through the trees. She could see everything clearly, the moon was full but the shade of the trees made it darker. She was sort of scared at first, but Kenshin's warm and comforting arms assured her of her safety. Then she heard a "WHOOOOOOOO", shriek from nearby tree. She jumped right into Kenshin's arms as she herself shrieked in surprise. She snuggled her face into his chest only to hear him chuckle.

Kenshin was amused, once again she surprised him. He liked her surprises they made his interesting.

Kaoru tilted her head from his chest to look him in the face. "Why are you laughing? Aren't you scared?"

"How can I be scared, I'm supposed to protect you. It would do us no good, if we were both scared.", he smirked.

"Ohhhh.", she said scrunching up her face.

He continued walking with her in his arms. After a while she said, "Kenshin, you don't have to carry me. I can walk on my own."

"It wouldn't be any fun, if I let you walk."

"What do you mean, it wouldn't be fun? How can this be fun if were sneaking away?", she asked confused.

"Were not sneaking away were taking a stroll."

"How can this be a stroll, if I'm still in your arms?"

"Let me reword that, I am the one taking a stroll with you in my arms."

"Wouldn't you get tired of carrying me around? After all I do get heavy after a while.", she bluntly said.

"Your not heavy, your as light as a feather. Who told you that you were fat?"

"Sano did."

"And you believed him?"

"Well, yeah he watches out for me. He's like my older brother."

"He's not here, I am the one watching you now.", he smiled down at her.

"Since, when did I need protection?"

"Since you met me."

"Whatever."

"I'm gonna' put you down now."

"Finally."

"What?"

"Its just that I told you that earlier."

"I am putting you down because were almost there."

"Your saying you can't carry me a couple more feet? I KNEW it I told you I was fat."

"I didn't see any fat on you when you wore that bathing suit."

"Since, when do you have the privilege of sizing me up?"

"Since I became your boyfriend."

"Whatever, are we there yet?"

"Yes, now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it.", he said while covering up her eyes with his hands. "Now walk strait."

"How can I walk if I can't see?", she said blindly.

"I'll lead you okay. Just trust me."

"Fine.", she said while walking blindly straight. She thought she was going straight, but he had to keep nudging her away from the sides. "I can't walk straight.", she pouted in frustration.

"Okay, Koishii you can stop walking. Now open your eyes."

"What if I don't want to look anymore?"

"Just open them, please."

"I don't know. It feels awkward, your hands are still on my eyes."

"Oh, sorry.", he replied releasing his hands from her.

She cautiously, slowly opened one eye. Then she saw some sparkling lights and she opened her eyes wide. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. Millions of millions of fireflies were surrounding them. She hardly could utter, "Beautiful."

Kenshin barely heard her. He just liked watching her expressions. She was so expressive. Her eyes sparkled with the glow of the fireflies. All he could do was whisper, "Koishii."

Kaoru turned her head at the sound of her favorite name. "Yes, KenKen?", she whispered.

Kenshin walked to her and pulled her close to him. He whispered into her ear, "Koishii, I love you."

Kaoru's eyes welled up with tears, "I love you too." She was crying, but he stopped the tears by lightly brushing them away with his fingers.

They held each other close, each cherishing the warm embrace watching the fireflies. They stood like that for what seemed like ages, then they broke free. They pulled apart, but they still held each others hands dearly. Instinctively they knew, that they could not stay long, so they walked back slowly to the car. Instead of Kaoru, Kenshin drove.

Kaoru couldn't help but feel happy. She never thought she'd get over Enishi so fast, and all it took was the red head next door. She smirked at that thought. It was like all those movies she fell in love with, dating the boy next door.

Kenshin drove with joy. She was his to cherish, and knowing that she cherished him back was the best thing that could have happened. She was completely different from Tomoe. Koaru was his better half, someone he couldn't live without. If it wasn't for her, he would still be sulking about the one person not made for him. He wondered if she would let him stay at her house tonight, or better yet have her stay at his house. It was worth a try, after all they did confess to each other. "Koishii?"

"Yes, KenKen?"

"Would you feel safer if you stayed at my house?"

"I don't know?", she said hesitantly.

"I don't want you alone with Enishi parked outside. It was fine with Sano there, but I'd feel better if you were with me."

"I will only stay on one condition."

"What is this condition?"

"I get the bed."

"Where do I sleep?"

"The floor."

"But its my house?"

"But I'm your guest."

"Fine."

"YES, I finally win an argument!"

"One."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, were here.", he said as he parked her car in the driveway.

"Later, Kenshin.", she said shutting the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To go change. How can I spend the night over there if I don't have any clothes?"

"You could always wear mine."

"But, then you would get ideas."

"I would never."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that.", she yelled from the front door.

Kenshin then turned off her car, locking it he then sprinted for his house. He had to make sure that it was cleaner then usual. He was so glad he washed his sheets the day before. He didn't want her to see the drool spots that he made dreaming about her. Giving his room a full inspection, he changed into his clothes for bed. Kenshin slipped off his Tshirt and his pants. He slid on an old rock Tshirt and then slipped on dark blue pajama's. Little did he know, that he was being watched.

Kaoru was glued to her window as she watched him. She wanted so badly to let him know that she was ready. She had the bags in her hands and was waiting for him to notice her.

Kenshin was pulling out his low pony tail when he noticed Kaoru. His mouth dropped in horror. She was now pointing and laughing at him.

Kaoru dropped her bags and laughed uncontrollably. Now she knew what she looked like when he spied on her. It was priceless. She wish she had a camera. Then her mind went to the time she visited Walmart. She totally forgot to get a camera. She shrugged it off and stepped out on the balcony, wearing her favorite light blue pajama's, and a short yet tight spagetti strap shirt. She wore it to tease him. Her plan was working effectively, she really out did herself by wearing her hair down.

Kenshin couldn't keep his eyes off her, he was so embarrassed. That was the first time he ever let his guard down, how much did she see of him? When he finally noticed what she was wearing he almost stopped breathing. For some reason, today every time he saw her she was breathtaking. He felt nervous as he jumped across. He picked her up along with her bags as he hopped back across to his house.

As usual, Kaoru hid her face and covered her eyes. She didn't let go, even when they landed. Once she realized they landed she was embarrassed.

Kenshin smiled down at his Koishii. "Your really something."

"Whatever.", she looked away from him. "Can you let me down now?"

"Yes, but I don't want to."

She turned to him. "And why not?"

"Well, because I like carrying you."

"What if I don't like being carried?"

"Well, then you'll just have to deal with it."

"And what if I don't want to deal with it?"

"Then you'll just have to learn to like it."

She sighed, "Okay, now can you please let me down. I'm sleepy, I want to go to bed." She yawned resting her head on his chest.

Kenshin slowly walked to the bed and put her in it. Then he crawled into it himself.

Kaoru's eyes opened immediately as she felt him snuggle next to her. "And what are you doing in the bed?"

"Going to sleep."

"Didn't I tell you to sleep on the floor?"

"Why should I have to sleep on the floor? It is my bed."

"Fine, then I'll move.", she slowly tried getting up out of his bed.

Kenshin pulled her back, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere to sleep."

"Why can't you stay in bed with me?"

"Because that would be sleeping with you."

"Didn't we already sleep together?"

"We had Sano in the bed, that was different."

"Oh, so your saying you slept with Sano lots of times?"

"NO!"

"You still slept with him."

"But I wasn't romantically involved."

"Maybe so but you still did it. So its only fair that I get to sleep with you."

"You are too persistent."

"And you are too stubborn."

"Am not."

"Are too, now go to sleep."

"How can I go to sleep, when Hiko could automatically pop into this room."

"You have a point, I know what. How about we go to my secret place and sleep there?"

"You don't even have a bed down there."

"I have a mattress stashed behind the wall."

"What about blankets and extra pillows?"

"We could just bring these.", he pleaded with her. "Please, I really do want to sleep with you? I don't know if I could sleep without you."

"I could sleep without you."

"That's not the point. I'm helpless without you.", he pouted.

"Okay, as long as you don't try anything fishy."

"I promise that I Kenshin Himura will not try anything on Kamiya Kaoru tonight."

She wouldn't realize what those words meant until the morning. He had a plan, as soon as Hiko left in the morning.

Kaoru waited patiently for Kenshin to get the bed ready. He insisted that he do it himself. It was fine with her. She looked at her cell phone for the time and it was "11:00" She sighed, "Kenshin, you don't have to be perfect. I'm really sleepy. I usually go to bed by 10:00."

Kenshin finally had everything the way he wanted, and by the time he came back she had fallen asleep on the side of the wall. He chuckled and carried her to bed. She mumbled something about going to sleep as he set her down. Once he had turned off the light, he gently laid next to her, fitting her body next to his. He took her in his arms and fell asleep.

Kaoru woke up the next morning with someone nuzzling her neck. Before she could shriek she noticed her hair on her shoulders. She didn't know she had red hair, wait a minute she didn't have read hair that's Kenshin's hair! She tried turning her head, but it was kind of hard since he was nuzzling in his sleep. 'He's still asleep?' She tried to wiggle herself from his grasp on her waist, but instead he held her tighter. She then looked down and noticed that his hands were on her belly. "How did my shirt come up?", she whispered. "When did this happen?" She tried again looking at Kenshin but he was still nuzzling her so she just said, "Kenshin, wake up."

"No.", he groaned.

"NOW!"

"I don't want to."

"Why?", she said softly.

"Cause I'm sleepy.", he mumbled.

"Its morning.", she said rolling her eyes.

"So.", he mumbled again.

"That means its time to get up.", she said a little louder.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. Quit being lazy."

"I don't want to get out of bed yet.", he groaned.

"Why?", she said annoyed.

"Because than you'll go away."

"If you don't release me, I'm gonna' go away.", she hissed.

"Then I'm not going to release you.", he said defiantly.

"Your promised me you wouldn't try nothing.", she pouted.

"I didn't. Our bodies naturally melted with each other.", he smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?", she huffed.

"Mmmhmm.", he replied while still nuzzling her.

"You can stop with the nuzzling.", she groaned in agony.

"Make me.", he demanded.

"I already tried.", she whined.

"See, you couldn't do it.", he smirked.

"That's because you wouldn't let me.", she pouted.

"I didn't let you because you smell good.", he said while sniffing her again.

"So. If you wanted my smell you could have borrowed my shampoo and soap.", she said trying to move her head.

"But I'd rather smell you then me.", he pouted.

"Can you move your hand away from my shirt.", she said while trying to release his grasp.

"No.", he said smiling and keeping his hand where they were.

"Why not?", she said pulling harder.

"They have a mind of there own.", he chuckled and tightened his grasp.

"Try to control them.", she said with a sigh.

"They can't be controlled."

"What do you mean they can't be controlled?", she demanded.

"I can't refuse them there wish, they like where they are now.", he smiled.

"And what's with your feet?", she said looking down at his feet next to hers.

"There making love with your feet."

"WHAT?!", she tried to move her feet away, but Kenshin held her feet with his own.

"For once, I wish Hiko would walk in the room.", she sighed.

"Then I wouldn't have any fun.", he chuckled.

"Too bad.", she said avoiding his eyes.

When Kenshin picked his head up, she quickly took the chance to scoot her whole body away from him so she could turn and face him without feeling harassed. She definitely was not going to sleep with Kenshin again. "See, now you can't nuzzle me.", she said sticking out her tongue childishly at him.

"Koishii come back to me."

"Not a chance."

"What if I make you."

"You won't if I fall off the bed."

"You wouldn't."

"I would.", she replied while slowly inching away to the side of the bed. When she got really close to the edge and was about to fall off, he thrust her back onto the bed with his arms. She landed softly on her back, with Kenshin laying on his side facing her. He put his feet back next to hers and she couldn't kick him without him blocking it. "Why, wont you let me go?", she pouted.

"Because I don't want to get up yet.", he groaned.

"What does that have to do with me?", she asked quizzically.

"You can't get up, if I'm not up.", he smirked.

"Well, I think you have established that."

"You know, your not usually a morning person. Why start now?", he asked with one eyebrow up.

"I don't know?", she replied annoyed.

"Was it because of me?", he whispered.

"Possibly.", she softly replied without looking at him.

"Are you really ready to get up?", he asked interested.

"Yes, aren't you?", she argued.

"No.", he shook his head.

"Why?", she asked looking up at him.

"Because, then I wouldn't be next to my Koishii.", he replied tenderly.

"So what now? Do you expect me to say 'Awww how sweet', then kiss you?", she said while batting her eyelashes at him and pouting her lips.

"Yeah.", he pouted back.

"Its not gonna happen.", she smirked.

"If it did, I would release you.", he smiled evilly.

"Really?" she said seductively while scooting closer to him.

"Of course.", he said putting his hands around her waist.

She leaned in close to his face. Then when his eyes closed she thrust her hand into his face. SMACK! Kenshin fell off the bed with a thud. She took that moment to jump off the bed. She squealed as he lunged for her. She ran down the hallway, she opened the door in front of her to reveal Kenshin's room. Not knowing what else to do she hid underneath his bed.

Kenshin was right behind Kaoru, when she went under the bed. He grabbed her ankle and tried pulling her out.

Kaoru yelped and held her upper body underneath the bed not letting go of the bed's legs..

Just then the door opened and Kenshin and Kaoru both stopped what they were doing. Hiko was sort of drunk so he didn't even see Kaoru. Kenshin knew it, because he still had a saka bottle in his hand. He looked at Kenshin, "Go to bed and quick acting like your making love.", with that said he went away. They didn't move till they heard a thud, then they quickly resumed what they were doing.

Finally, Kenshin got tired, so he started to tickle her.

Kaoru couldn't resist, she was laughing too hard to hold onto the bed. Kenshin took this moment to scoop her up, he locked his bedroom door then held Kaoru tightly in his arms still standing.

"Why did you hit me?"

"So you could wake up." She said smiling. She started to laugh because he had a huge red handprint mark on his face. It suited him well with his hair.

"All I wanted was a kiss."

"But I've been kissing you too much."

"So."

"What do you mean so? Don't you want to take it slow?"

"We've been going slow."

"And?"

"And going slow is okay as long as we have lots of kisses."

"Your pathetic."

"I know."

"But I can't kiss you."

"Why not?"

"My teeth aren't brushed!"

"So."

"So! I don't want to kiss a bad breath mouth!"

"I'll bet you'll like it."

"I'm not taking chances."

Kenshin put her down so she could brush her teeth and change.

He stretched and waited for Kaoru to finish. He watched Kaoru and could not believe she was in his home, using his bathroom, and slept in his bed. It was like a dream come true.

Kaoru getting irritated by Kenshin watchful eyes, "Kenshin, would you stop starring and get over here. Clean your dirty mouth."

"That's okay. I'll wait for you to finish getting dressed."

"Thanks." She closed the door.

Kaoru picked up her hair and changed her shirt, not liking all the attention she was getting. She put on a violet V neck shirt and slipped on blue jeans. After she put her socks on she then walked out the door.

Kenshin had been patiently resting his head on the door, when Kaoru opened it. He almost fell on her but he caught himself. "Finally your out."

"What? Did I take too long?"

"No, I just wanted you to hurry so you could give me a kiss."

"You'll have to wait till your dressed a ready KenKen."

"Okay, but you'll have to wait."

Seeing her chance to escape she unlocked her door and walked out. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Hiko lying on the floor passed out. There was no way she could get around him so she decided to run and jump over him. She walked a couple feet back, sprinting she jumped over him and landed perfectly silent.

Kenshin realizing she was gone, knew where she would go, took his passage way to it. When he opened the door, she was there waiting stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

Kaoru looked up at him, "About time you showed up."

"Is the cookie good?"

"Ug.. Could do better. Have any cereal?"

"Yeah, but you can't have any?"

"And why not?"

"Because we have to go back to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Doesn't matter, you weren't truthful."

"Is this truthful?", she slammed him into the wall as she moved her hands slowly up his body, just when he was about to kiss she knocked him down and ran out of the kitchen and to the front door. She ran out with no shoes to her house.

Kenshin had recovered and was right behind her. He chased onto her lawn and around her house.

Kaoru was laughing hysterically, "I got you good!"

After the third time around the house, she stopped running. Kenshin ran her to the ground. "You just love teasing me."

"I couldn't resist. Your so gullible."

Suddenly they heard a car door slam. Both turned there heads and saw that it was Enishi getting out of the car and headed straight towards them. When Enishi was close enough, Kaoru looked at Kenshin.

Enishi mad a disgusted face at Kenshin, then went to Kaoru. He held out his hand to her, but she did not take it.

Kenshin got up off the ground and held his hand to her and she took it.

Enishi spoke up, "Isn't that sweet." He then touched Kaoru's face with his hands causing her to flinch.

Kenshin roughly brushed Enishi's hand away, "Don't touch her."

"What do you want?", asked Kaoru glaring at Enishi.

Enishi smirked, "You."

"Sorry not interested.", she smartly remarked and snuggled closer to Kenshin.

"How can you forget me after all those years we spent together?", Enishi asked amused.

"What years?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I had your heart at one time.", he spat.

"You only had a part of it."

"It seems like I have to collect the rest of it."

Kenshin coldly interrupted, "No your not, she's with me now. "

Enishi grabbed her arm pulling her close to him.

Kaoru pulled back and slapped him, "Don't touch me.", she hissed and went back to Kenshin.

Kenshin protectively hugged her to him. Both gave him a glare. Kenshin then said to Enishi, "Its obvious that she doesn't want you, now leave us alone."

Enishi smirked, "I'll leave you alone for now. Kaoru my love, I'll be back tonight." With that said he tilted his head, blew her a kiss and left.

Kaoru waited until he was gone, "Kenshin thank you."

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you. Besides, that only gives you another reason to spend the night with me."

"Shut up."

She sighed. She walked back up to him again and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, again."

Kenshin pouted. "I wasn't finished."

Kaoru gave him a look.

Kenshin pouted, "Fine."

Kaoru grinned, "Now, if you'll excuse me I am going to go eat my breakfast at my house.", she then walked away from him.

"You know, you can eat my cereal now."

"I know, but I just bought my favorite brand. Besides Hiko's still lying in the hallway."

"He is?"

"Yeah, I jumped over him to get to the kitchen. You should see him, he's knocked out."

"Nah, I've seen him like that so many times."

"Ohhh. Well I gotta go.", she said running into her house, so he wouldn't distract her anymore.

Kenshin followed her inside.

Kaoru turned around, "What are you doing in my house?"

"I followed you."

"Why?"

"You didn't want to eat breakfast at my house, so I decided to eat at yours. Besides I would be too lonely without you."

"You remind me of a lost puppy dog."

"Can I be the lovesick lost puppy dog?", he pouted.

"It depends on how really lovesick you are."

"How lovesick am I?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Hmm? I don't know how lovesick I am?"

"Then I guess we'll never know."

"Guess not."

"You want cereal?", she asked while taking them out of a shelf.

"Yeah sure."

"What kind do you like? Healthy?"

"No, not really.", he said looking at the boxes of cereal.

"Good, because all I got is chocolate.", she winked.

"What happened to that cereal I made you pick at the store?", he asked scratching his head.

"I put it back when you weren't looking, if you really want that cereal go home and get it.", she said pointing to the door.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay, now which one? Cocoa Puffs, Cocoa Pebbles…", she kept listing her cereals.

"Um..Cocoa Puffs is fine with me.", he said without a second thought.

"Good, because that's the only one I will let you eat.", she cheerfully.

Kenshin looked up and smirked at her. He didn't say anything as she poured cereal into his bowl.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's stare so she lifted up her head, and stopped pouring the cereal. "What?"

Kenshin chuckled, "Nothing, your just amusing."

"Whatever.", she said with a sigh. She thrust the bowl into his hand. With a smirk she took the gallon of milk and poured it into her bowl. When she had enough in her bowl, she put it into Kenshin's hand. Then she slid a spoon towards him. She smiled when he caught it.

"Thank you.", he smiled genuinely.

"No problem.", she grinned then ate her cereal. She dipped her spoon in it, and stuffed big mouthful's into her mouth.

Kenshin slowly ate his cereal, and watched her gobble her's down. He almost choked when she had a chocolate mustache. Then he couldn't hold it in, he busted out laughing.

Kaoru eyed Kenshin warily, that's when she realized what he was laughing at. She blushed and quickly grabbed a napkin from the table. She swiftly wiped her mouth and frowned. "What's so funny?"

He chuckled, "You."

"So, you came all the way to my house so that you could laugh at me.", she said while wrapping her arms across her chest.

"No, that's not it at all, I really like spending time with you. Your just full of surprises."

"Sure, are you done yet?", she sighed.

"Yes, are you?", he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes.", she replied while raising her own eyebrow.

"Well, then give me your bowl.", he said holding out his hand to grab it.

"Why?", she asked pulling her bowl away from him.

"So that I can wash it silly.", he said with a chuckle.

"I'm not silly, I can wash my own bowl.", she said looking away.

"Just give me the bowl.", he said trying to snatch it from her.

"No. Your not taking it from me.", she said pulling her bowl away from it.

"Yes, I am.", he said trying to grab it once more.

"No your not.", she said pushing the bowl further away from his grasp.

"I am and that's final.", he said defiantly.

"Whatever here's the bowl, since you really want it.", she said while handing the bowl over to him.

He smiled, "Thank you.", then he took the dishes to the sink and began to wash them. When he finished he saw Kaoru standing in the living room staring into space. "What are you thinking about, Koishii?"

Kaoru looked up in surprise, "Oh, nothing." She really spaced out that time. She had been thinking about July 1st, it was coming up again. Her dads memorial.

Kenshin looked concerned. "Is there something wrong, Koishii?"

Kaoru shook her head and forced a smile, "Nothings wrong."

"Something's wrong."

"No, I'm fine, its nothing."

"It is something."

"Nothings wrong.", she said walking away. She went up the stairs and into her room. She didn't bother closing the door, because she knew Kenshin would come in. She couldn't bear to tell him right now. All she wanted was peace and quiet, but Kenshin wasn't getting the hint. She sat down at her desk and put her head down.

"Koishii? What's wrong?", he asked putting his hand on her back to comfort her.

"Nothing.", that was all she could say, anymore and she would burst into tears. "Its nothing Kenshin."

Kenshin grabbed her hand, only to be swatted by her other hand. He persisted though, and tried again, this time grabbing both her wrist's and pulling her into his chest.

She wept uncontrollably. Then she remembered her promise. She had just broken it, then she began to cry harder. The tears kept coming and coming. Then she stopped, all the tears stopped coming. She felt a little better, but her head was killing her. She brought her hand to her head. It was pounding. "Kenshin…thank you."

Kenshin held her tightly, "It was nothing, Koishii.", he said softly. He looked down at her, for some reason she seemed to be doing okay for now. He let out a sigh of relief as he gently kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay. I'm always here for you."

Kaoru smiled, "I knew you'd understand, KenKen."

Kenshin grinned at the sound of his nickname. "Koishii, what do you want to do today? It's all up to you. Today, is do whatever Kamiya Kaoru wants to do day."

"Well, for right now I want something for my head. I have a headache."

"Okay, don't worry. I'm on it.", he said as he released her and ran out the room. He came back minutes later with a glass of water and an aspirin, "Here take this, Koishii and drink this water. It will help with your headache."

"Thank you Kenshin.", she smiled and took the pill. She grabbed the cup of water and took a couple of sips. The water tasted really good, she drank it all up. "Um…Kenshin? How did you know how to find the medicine so fast?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Uhuh…"

"What? I looked in the first cabinet I saw, which happened the medicine cabinet."

"Whatever, I need to go shopping. The majority of my clothes are dark and well the summer heat doesn't do much good."

"While, your there you should get a new bathing suit.", he winked at her.

"Gosh! Kenshin your such a PERV! That was the last thing on my mind.", she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I was kidding, I was kidding, I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"Anyway, I need to put on shoes before we go." She had left her shoes at Kenshin's and well running across the yard didn't do much good for her socks either. She looked down at her dirty grass-stained socks. "I also need to change my socks."

"Alright, so I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Okay.", she said shoving him out the door. She quickly ran into her closet to look for a pair of shoes. She found a box in her closet. She took the box out it had a little note on it. She read the note:

"Kaoru, I didn't get a chance to give these to you when I left. I hope you like them.

Love MOM!"

Kaoru smiled as she opened the lid, inside was a brand new pair of tennis shoes. They were walking Adidas shoes with lavender lining. She set them on her bed, then she took out a pair of her favorite socks, they were lavender as well. She slipped them on and then slipped on the shoes. With much joy she skipped out of the room.

Kenshin was waiting for Kaoru to come down the stairs. He kept stealing glances, at the top of the staircase. Then he saw her. He even noticed the shoes. "Are those new?"

"Yes, my mom gave them to me before she left.", she smiled.

"They are nice.", he grinned at her.

"Thank you, so whose driving?", she asked hoping that he would.

"I am.", he said with confidence.

She let out a sigh of relief as she followed him to his car. She sat next to him in the front. She was twiddling her thumbs as he drove in silence.

Kenshin noticed Kaoru's boredom, so he switched on the radio. To there surprise every song they heard was about being in love. First David Archuletto, then Savage Garden. Kenshin liked the songs they sang. He sang the words softly to himself.

Kaoru leaned closer to Kenshin trying to hear him sing. When she finally was able to hear it she thought it was a pretty good singing voice. "Kenshin, have you ever been in a band?"

Kenshin looked at her surprised, "When I was in Junior High. We had this band called, 'The Battousi' It was a rock band."

She was curious, "What instrument did you play?"

"I played the guitar. I haven't played it in a while."

She had no idea that he played guitar. "That's cool, I never was in a band, but I used to watch Sano and his band."

"Sano was in a band?",he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he plays the drums.", she smiled at the memories Sano and her had when they were younger. She remembered all the time she spent hanging out at his gig's for support.

"Were you ever in a band?", he casually asked, though he was dying to know.

"Actually, I wasn't but I was there every time Sano played, I didn't miss one gig.", she said with a wink.

Kenshin smiled, as he pulled into the mall parking lot. "Koishii, were here."

"We are, I wasn't even paying attention.", she said with a giggle.

Kenshin found a parking spot and parked his car. After he turned off the car, he was going to open her door, but as always she let herself out. He was amazed at how fast she could get out of a car.

Kaoru's eyes lit up as she saw the mall. "Today, I shall have new clothes.", she giggled.

Kenshin chuckled as he heard her gleeful cry.

Kaoru ran into the store, with Kenshin trailing behind her. As they went in to JC Penny's, she ran into the athletic department. She had been meaning to get new running clothes. It didn't take long for Kenshin to figure out, it was best to watch her from a distance. When he stood next to her it always felt like he was in the way. She would always bump into him trying to look at something behind him.

After trying on several workout outfits, she decided to stick with the dark blue Addidas shorts along with the cute top that came with it. She gave Kenshin the clothes than made her way to the shirt section. She grabbed the blue, red, white, and pink shirts and ran into the dressing room.

Kenshin had meanwhile been standing outside the dressing room carrying her outfits. Some old lady gave him a weird look, so he kept his head down. The old lady came back and shook her head at him. He was sure that something was wrong with the lady, so he kept his distance from her. After what seemed like ages, Kaoru emerged with two red shirts, 1 pink shirt, 3 white shirts and 4 blue shirts.

Kaoru placed them all in Kenshin's arms. Then she noticed some old lady looking at Kenshin weird. She giggled because she also noticed that he was a good distance from the lady. He also wouldn't look at the lady. "Kenshin ready to leave this store and go to another?"

Kenshin was relieved, "Yes, I would like that very much." They walked over to the cashier. He set down the load he was carrying on the desk. The cashier rung them up and then before Kaoru could pay, he set his card out. The cashier took it.

Kaoru turned towards Kenshin, "You, don't have to pay for me."

"I want to."

"You don't need to.", she smiled.

"Yes, I do because I want to make you happy. If that means spending money on you at the mall then I will do it.", he grinned.

"Well..okay.", she smiled and grabbed a bag, leaving Kenshin to carry the rest. They walked out and headed for another store, but then she saw cute little hat shop. She grabbed Kenshin's hand and ushered him to go in with her. She rushed in and grabbed the first hat she saw. It was lime green, with black letters. She slipped it atop her head. She winked at Kenshin. "How do I look?", she giggled.

He chuckled, "Honestly?"

"Yes, of course.", she laughed.

"Okay, than I say it looks good.", he chuckled.

"Your such a liar.", she giggled. "Kenshin, try one."

"No way.", he said hiding behind the bags he carried.

She pouted, "Please, it would make me happy."

"Alright, alright since it makes you happy I will try one on but only one.", he sighed.

"Yeah!", she shrieked.

Kenshin grabbed the best non dorkiest hat and slipped it on. It was black and fit his head perfectly.

Kaoru gushed, "Awww. You look so cute."

Kenshin blushed at being called cute, it wasn't manly to called cute. He was embarrassed that she said it out loud in the open. He whispered, "No I don't."

She examined his face with interested eyes. "Are you embarrassed?" She raised a brow at his red face.

"No, Koishii why would I be?"

"I don't know. You tell me.", she smirked.

"Nothing, weren't we shopping for you?", he asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes.", she said with a smile. Then the salesperson came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned to him, "Yes?" Her eyes glanced upon a very attractive sales guy. This time instead of a girl like she'd hoped, it was a guy instead.

"Would you like any help?", the salesperson asked very interested in the sapphire eyed girl. He gracefully ignored Kenshin and focused mainly on the girl in front of him.

Kenshin feeling very jealous, hugged Kaoru to him and said politely, "We do not need assistance. Thank you, though."

Kaoru just shrugged at the sales guy and turned back to Kenshin. She took off the hat she was wearing and set it back on the shelf. She watched as Kenshin did the same. Then she walked out with Kenshin right next to her. She turned to Kenshin and asked, "So..what now?"

Kenshin smiled, "I don't know. What do you wan..Um Koishii?", he asked unsure.

She looked up and asked, "What is it?"

He gulped, "I need to go to the bathroom." He started to blush.

She was about to burst into laughter then she controlled it, "Well then go!"

"But what about you? I can't leave you here.", he said thinking of all the things that would go wrong. He could never leave Koishii by herself, especially since Enishi was nearby.

She smiled a pleasant smile, "How about I wait on one of these benches and then when your done, I'll still be here. But don't take too long." She pouted with teary eyes.

He chuckled, "Alright, as long as you don't leave this spot." He set down all the bags next to her and rushed to the bathroom.

Kaoru sat there all by herself surrounded by the things she bought. She kept every bag in her sight. She hummed a tune to herself.

"What are you humming?", asked a male person.

She turned around in surprise to see the salesperson. The guy she saw earlier, "Just a tune.", she said with a little smile.

"I just got off of work, and I was wondering if you wanted to..I don't know..maybe go out with me."

She blushed nervously, "I already am going out with someone sorry."

The guy said, "My name is Kye. What is your name?"

"Well hello Kye my name is Kaoru.", she said hesitantly.

Kye smiled, "What a pretty name…Kaoru." He leaned over, gently grabbing her hand he brought it up to his lips. "I hope we will meet again, Miss Kaoru." Then he walked away, glancing back every couple seconds.

"It was nice meeting you Kye.", she said with a smile. She really had no intention of talking to him in the future.

Kenshin was furious when he saw that guy grab Koishii's hand. He whispered angrily to himself, "How dare he touch my Koishii! The nerve of that guy to kiss her clean hands with his filthy lips." He was grateful that Kaoru wasn't the flirty type. He went up to Kaoru and said, "So…where do you want to go now?"

"To be honest, I'm tired of shopping. How about we go to the movies?", she asked hoping to leave the mall.

"That sounds good. What do you want to watch?", he was happy they were leaving the mall.

"I don't know. Why don't we find out when we get there?", she asked.

"Oh, by the way did you want anything else?", he asked.

"No, that was all I came for.", she replied.

"Funny, I expected you to shop longer.", he chuckled.

"Well, I'm not really that type of girl. I thought you'd know that by now, Kenshin.", she blinked at him with confusion.

"Oro?", he said with a sad expression on his face.

Kaoru's busted out laughing, "Got YAH!", nudging him on his side.

Kenshin blinked in confusion. "Oro?"

Kaoru laughed again. "Oh Kenshin, your so gullible, that's why I like you and love you."

"Koishii? I'm only gullible around you.", he smirked.

"So you knew what I was going to do?"

"Yes, I always know."

"No you don't. Your such a liar.", she gasped.

"Am not. I resent that.", he pouted.

"Oh really? Then maybe we should go home."

"Maybe we should."

"You know what! Why don't you drive home by yourself. I can find a ride home!", she huffed and walked away angrily.

Kenshin was expecting her to play along, he didn't realize that she wouldn't get it. He sighed angry at himself for causing her distress. He turned around and quickly followed her. When he reached her, he dropped her bags and rushed to her. He embraced her into his arms. He said softly, "Koishii, please don't leave. I am sorry. You were right, I was wrong, I am a liar."

Kaoru didn't know what to do. He had surprised her. She simply replied, "It's okay. I was just a little upset."

"No its not alright. I should know what ticks you off by now.", he sighed.

She gave him a small smile, "I accept your apologize. Can we please get out of here the creepy hat guy is watching us. I think his name was Kye, either way he gives me the creeps.", she shivered.

"Okay. I'll get the bags." He reluctantly let go off her. Out of the corner of his eye he felt he hat guy Kye's start. He turned his head and gave Kye a death threatening glare. The guy looked away. He smirked and walked quickly to the car and got out of there fast.

Kaoru was humming again, as they got back into the car. She was glad to have Kenshin back. She saw Kenshin give the Kye a look and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She knew he would make sure she would always feel safe.

It was going to be lunch soon and Kenshin was pretty sure that Kaoru was getting hungry. "Koishii? Are you hungry?"

"A little.", she said with a small voice. Though she was really hungry, she didn't want to tell him. Then her stomach betrayed her by growling.

Kenshin turned his head to her, with an eyebrow raided, "Are you sure?"

Her stomach growled a little louder, "Yes."

"You can't lie. Your stomach gave me your real answer."

"Fine, alright I am hungry."

"I know just the place. A Japanese restaurant."

"Sounds good.", she smiled.

"Okay then.", he grinned and drove on. He was glad Hiko had taken him there before.

It did not take long for them to arrive at the restaurant. Kaoru as always jumped out of the car before Kenshin could help her. She reluctantly allowed Kenshin to enter the restaurant before her. What she saw inside was absolutely stunning. Right away waiters and waitresses assisted them to there table. They led them towards the back of the restaurant as they went back there the restaurant was looking more expensive. She had to get to the bottom of it. She asked Kenshin a question, "Why are the waiters being so nice?"

Kenshin smiled, "I guess its about time you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Well, I'm rich."

"I know that. I obviously live next to you. It gives me a clue, I mean you live in a very nice house."

"I actually own this restaurant."

"You mean Hiko, right?"

"No, I actually mean that I do."

"So that's why you're a good cook."

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of? Your cooking's way better than mine."

"So, to be on the safe side. Is there anything else you own besides this place, that you own?"

"I also part of the mall."

"Do you own the hat store?"

"Nah, I sold that."

"Ohhhh. How are you able to do your business work if your hanging out with me?"

"I don't have to, Hiko does it."

"Does Hiko own anything?"

"Of course, he owns the other half's."

"Ohhh, you split the business in half but he does all the work."

"Yes, now enough about me."

"Okay, so what do we talk about?"

"You."

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"What were you like before I met you?"

"Honestly, I was a rebel. I wore black all the time. I'm not saying I wasn't happy, I was just different. I felt I had to wear black in front of others, but at home it was different. I could be myself, wear what I wanted, and not have so many guys look at me. Music was my inspiration it helped me get through the hard times in my life. If you would have seen me at school you wouldn't recognize me."

"My Koishii the rebel. What made you change, when you came here?"

"I made a promise to myself that I would change for the better. If I could change than maybe I could be myself, letting go of the past that haunted me there. It was a relief to leave that place behind. Yes, that place had many wonderful memories, but it was also where I had many bad ones. I wanted to heal all the ache in my heart."

"Have you healed?", he asked concerned.

"Yes, thank you."

Kenshin smiled, and they both sat there in comfortable silence. The waiters brought them food, that Kenshin always requested. They made sure that the drinks were filled and the plates contained warm food. Kaoru asked, "So, Kenshin what should we do after this?"

Kenshin replied, "Whatever Koishii wants to do?"

Kaoru was swallowing when she started to choke on the water. Gasping she started to cough. Kenshin rushed to her side to save her. Patting her back, when she finally calmed down he continued to hold her. She smiled weakly, "Kamiya Kaoru, wants to do what Himura Kenshin wants to do." She was too weak to move.

Kenshin smiled warmly at her. She did not know what she was getting herself into. Seeing how they were done eating, he helped her stand up and walk out. Still holding her he took her to the car. She slid comfortably into the passengers seat. He than went to his side, started the car, and left the parking lot of the restaurant. "Kenshin, where are we going?", Kaoru asked sleepily.

Kenshin smirked, "Were going to my second home."

"Second home?", she said as she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up in a large room. She was laying on the bed, and Kenshin was sitting on a chair staring at her. Slowly she sat up and faced him.

Kenshin was staring at Kaoru with amazement. She was so stunning when she was asleep. Too bad she woke up, he had planned on asking her questions. Oh well, she told him a lot of stuff already. "Koishii? Are you finally awake?"

"Huh?", she asked rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?"

"At my house."

"This isn't your house, this isn't your room."

"It is my room, but its in my second home."

"Oooh, so I'm in your other house, or in other word your other room. I like this room better."

"I do too. Its bigger and has more space than my other one."

"Yeah, your right it is bigger. Does Hiko stay here sometimes?"

"No, he's got another home."

"Then why are you staying at your house next to me?", she asked.

"I prefer to go to the smaller school."

"Ohhh, well I do too. I like small schools there just so cozy.", she smiled giddily.

"What type of school, did you go to before?", he asked interested.

"I went to a 5A school. I only knew a few people."

"I would get lost in a school like that."

"I got lost there once, but Sano found me and took me back to class. To this day, I haven't heard the end of it.", she laughed. She fell back onto the bed and sighed. "When am I going home?"

"Depends on when you want to."

"Well, what time is it?"

"It is 3:00", he said glancing down at his watch.

"Oh, I need to go home and do some exercise.", she said getting up.

"Okay, I'll take you home."

They went back to the car and left. Kaoru once again fell asleep in the passengers seat. Kenshin chuckled at the way she fell asleep so fast. It took a while but he finally made it to her house. He shook Kaoru and she did wake up eventually. When she did she told him thank you and she went to get her stuff from his trunk. Kenshin helped her carry the bags inside her home than she told him thank you and said good went home to do some exercise himself. He would be back tonight.

Kaoru did her exercise , took her shower after she finished then she collapsed onto her bed wearing short shirts and an oversized T-shirts Sano had bought her once. She totally forgot that Kenshin was coming over later on.

Kenshin went to Kaoru's only to find that she had already gone to bed. "Might as well make dinner." But he was reluctant to move away from her bed.

"Koishii, are you awake?" he whispered.

No reply. He took advantage. "Koishii, what kind of exercise did you do?"

"Kendo."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"anything that has you."

Kenshin blushed deeply. She never said that to him before. She usually backed out of the subject. "What did you have in mind?"

"You smothered in cool whip, chocolate dressing, and a cherry on top. On second thought, you already resemble a cherry head. I can do without the cherry."

Kenshin was really blushing. _Do I really resemble a cherry head?_ Kenshin was too thrilled that she thought like that. Sure he had his own thoughts about her but he never would have guessed she dreamt the same thing.

"How would you have me?"

"With a spoon silly. You can't eat KenKen ice cream without a spoon. That wouldn't be proper eating."

"So I'm an ice-cream now?"

"Yeah, a really special one. No one can have you but me."

Now Kenshin was disappointed, she wasn't thinking that way she was thinking of food. "Do you ever dream about me?"

"Sometimes."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Walking on the beach, which has already happened. Anyway, watching movies together, going to school, eating with you which happens a lot."

"Is that all?"

"No, there's a lot more. I once had a dream where Sano and you were together and that just gave me the creeps."

"Why would you dream that?"

"I don't know? It was around the time when he was still here and he was pretending to be with you."

"Oh, okay. So, what do we do in your dreams?"

"You mean, you and Sano?"

"No, me and you."

"We talk, hold hands, play games.."

"What else?"

"Well sometimes I dream about the time when we were at the beach and you fell and landed on me, as well as the other time when I was at your house and Hiko walked in the room and you landed on me again."

"Do I do anything more to you?"

"It's a secret."

"You wont tell me?"

"No."

Kenshin had an idea, he would pretend to be Sano. He leaned over and said this is Sano to Kaoru.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you Sano?", Kaoru subconsciously said.

"I promise I wont tell."

"Pinky promise?"

"Of course. Now what did you want to say?", he asked curiously.

"Whenever Kenshin fell on me I dreamt of him doing more then just falling on me."

Kenshin was completely out of his mind. He was totally red all over and his body was shaking with mixed emotions. He didn't know if it was good or bad that he knew about this. He decided to ask her one last question. "How soon would you like him to do more than that?"

"Not any time soon. I'm still in high school. Your crazy. I'll only do that when I'm married. No time sooner. Didn't they teach you anything in school?"

Kenshin was disappointed, but also relieved that she kept herself reserved. He had been afraid that she had already had experience. He didn't have any experience either, though he pretended to. "Kaoru, I bet Kenshin feels the same way you do."

"Do you think so, Sano?", she asked.

"Yes, I think so.", Kenshin whispered. Then he stopped asking her questions. He decided to go make dinner. He dragged himself away from her room and down the stairs. He would make leek soup.

Kaoru awoke from her dream. She opened her eyes to a strange smell. She glanced at her watch across the room, wanting to know what time it was. Her jaw dropped it was already 6 o'clock. The strange smell coming from downstairs which she already knew was Kenshin. He was the only one who cooked in her home, not even her mom cooked. She lazily stretched, made her way down to the kitchen. If Kenshin really liked her, he would except what she was wearing. When she got close to the kitchen she peeked quietly around the corner into the kitchen door. She saw him wearing that silly pink apron again. He looked truly happy, even in the apron. She saw him flipping burgers on the oven grill. He was humming a tune and flipping the burgers with an invisible beat. He was chuckling to himself, no knowing that she was standing there. She didn't want to disturb him so she hid when he turned around. He was still chuckling to himself, she could hear him and when the sound faded she looked around the corner again. He was still there but he was aligning the now cooked burgers on a plate. When she looked down at the plates, they were all red. She giggled, they matched him and his apron. She watched as he arranged smiley faces on the burgers. Her eyes went across one particular one, which looked like her. She thought, 'So he thinks he's gonna' eat me first? We'll see about that.", she smirked and walked a good distance from the door. Then she walked back to the kitchen loudly to alert him of her presence. He must have heard her, because he hid her burger face in the stack. He smiled at her, "Koishii, your awake. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Kaoru smiled, "Yes, thank you. So, your making burgers?"

Kenshin grinned, "Yes, I thought you would be hungry so I made you dinner." He chuckled, "Koishii?"

Kaoru replied sweetly, "Yes?"

"What are you wearing?"

She put her arms across her chest, "My CLOTHES!"

"Where did you get that shirt?", he said keeping his eyes glued to the oversized T-shirt she was wearing.

"Sano, gave it to me. I like this shirt. What's wrong with it?", she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, its just so big on you that's all."

"Are you saying I'm fat!", she huffed, glaring at him.

"No, not at all. In fact your not fat at all. I think your perfect, honestly.", he said holding his arms up in defense.

"I'm not hungry.", she said and walked out of the room. Of course she knew he would follow her so she let him. She stopped walking and turned around. Kenshin almost fell back in shock. "Why are you following me?", she said with her hands on her hips. "On second thought, don't answer that." She turned away and went up the stairs, went into her room and slammed the door behind her. She felt bad, but he shouldn't think of her as fat. This was her favorite shirt, because Sano and her had the same one. When they had bought the shirts, all that was left was one size. The shirts hadn't fit either of them, but they bought it anyway. That was the one day that Sano had dragged her out to go shopping. She smiled fondly at the memory. That was one memory she would never forget. Sano, the one who never wants to shop, wanted to that day and that shirt was proof. She loved this shirt dearly. She wanted to cry but didn't, instead she crawled under the covers of her bed and shut the world out.

Kenshin didn't mean to hurt his Koishii's feelings. He wanted to comfort her, she seemed so upset. He never meant to call her fat. He never wanted her to assume that at all. He was just commenting on her shirt. He had to keep reminding herself that she took everything seriously. He let out a sigh. "Koishii?", he asked cautiously. He waited for a reply, but didn't receive one, she might have fallen asleep. He reached for the handle and quietly opened the door. His eyes glanced upon her as she lay curled up in a ball under the blankets. He knew something was wrong, usually she fell asleep on her side but the way she slept now seemed troublesome. He walked over to her and let out a soft sigh. "Koishii?"He waited for a reply. No reply came from her, just a little mumble that he didn't catch. He knelt down beside her sleeping form. He brushed her bangs from her face, and lightly shook her. "Kaoru? Are you okay?", he said as he touched her face tenderly.

Kaoru woke up to find Kenshin next to her touching her face tenderly. "Kenshin. I'm okay I'm just tired.", she softly replied then sighed.

"Koshii? Don't lie. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I'm sorry. Please tell me whats wrong. I'll listen, you can tell me.", he said while looking down in shame.

She sighed. "It's just that…I love..this shirt. It's my favorite shirt and when you..made fun of it..it hurt my feelings."

"Oh, Koishii. I wasn't making fun of the shirt, I just wanted to make you laugh. I never thought that you would take it seriously. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" He crawled under the cover and put his forehead on top of hers forcing her to look at him, "Please?" He then used his puppy eyes making her laugh. "Alright, alright. I forgive you. You know you really do look like a puppy." She chuckled.

He grinned, "Sometimes. But you look like one everyday."

Her eyes widened. "No I don't …do I?" Her eyes started to look past Kenshins' as she began to ponder. Kenshin just smiled and waited for her to come back. It didn't take long. "I've decided that I don't. I mean I don't even have the eyes for it. Why are you smiling like that?"

He shook his head, "No matter what you say, you will always look like a cute puppy to me."

"Whatever.", she said blushing and trying to move her head. He put his hand on her head forcing her to stay like that. He whispered, " You know what, I think both of us puppies are hungry."

"Sorry KenKen, but this puppy isn't." She smiled serenely. "But you can eat without me."

He sighed shaking his head, "Koishii, when are you going to learn. A puppy is lost without his master and best friend." He put his hand around her neck and under her legs a pulled her out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you downstairs with me." He stood up with her in his arms. Not wanting to fall down, she put her arms around his neck while he adjust his arm around her back.

"That's not necessary Kenshin. I told you I wasn't hungry. Wait! Kenshin, where are you going still carrying me like this?", she said while trying to jump down off of him.

"Because, I am taking you downstairs with me, and I want you near me.", he replied gripping her with firm arms.

"If you set me down, I could still be near you. I could walk right next to you.", she said while still trying to get free.

"That's not the same. Koishii.", he said smiling while watching her struggle to get free. There was no way she could get out of his grasp, she wasn't strong enough.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, completely giving up on escaping. He paused in the middle of the stairs.

"Well, if you are walking next to me then you wouldn't be as near to me as you are now in my arms.", he nodded his head in satisfaction.

"But Kenshin, your carrying me in bridal form." she whispered quietly. _Does he know what he is doing? Does he even realize it? _

"I know. I am carrying you this way because I want to. I realize were not married, but you never know in the future."

"So, your using me as your practice for some other GIRL!", she shrieked in horror.

He stopped in his track , released her and locked her against the wall with one arm on the wall. " I love you too much to let you go. So I'm waiting for the day we can truly be declared as husband and wife.", he said in a deep but sincere voice.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You really love me?"

"Of course I love you. I cook for you, take you out, I'd even do your laundry if you wanted me to. I'd do anything for you.", he admitted blushing at the last part of what he said.

"Oh Kenshin!" she puts her arms around his neck and hugged him as if her life depended upon it thus knocking him down and causing him to loose his balance. He maneuvered his fall and landed in the living room on the couch. Kaoru who was right in front of him followed where he landed. She landed right on top of him but not on purpose. "Kenshin?", she said unsure of herself. Had he really meant it? Did she hear correctly?

"I love when you say my name like that.", he replied with a smile.

"Kenshin, I'm being serious. Did you really mean you'd do anything for me?", she asked.

"Yes. Is there a request you would like to be fulfilled.", he replied holding her tightly.

"Can I get off of you?", she asked struggling to get out of Kenshins firm hold.

"No.", he said defiantly holding her tighter.

"But you said you'd do anything!", she whined and pouted.

"Not that one.", he pouted back.

"Why not!", she pouted once again, and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Because I don't want to. I like this.", he said with a smirk.

"But I'm hungry!", she whined.

"For me?" he said not really meaning it. He knew her well enough.

"Yes.", she said with an innocent smile. She was thinking about the burgers.

He looked at her as if he can't believe it. "Are you serious?" He didn't see that one coming. He wasn't even ready himself.

"Yes I'm serious! I did see you make a hamburger that looked just like you.", she smirked.

He turned pink. "You were watching?" He really didn't see that one either.

"Yes. KenKen I was. It's okay. You can eat the one that looks like me." She slowly forced him to let go of her and when he did, she took advantage and ran into the kitchen pulling him along like a rag doll.

Kenshin cried out, "ORO?", as Kaoru dragged him into the kitchen.

Kaoru smirked at him, as she released her firm hold. When she looked around the kitchen she realized that the table theme was red and blue. The plates of course were red, but the table was blue. In fact it was her favorite color blue. She raised her brow at Kenshin questionably. He smiled and said to her, "Do you like what I did with the table?" She nodded her head and reached for the hamburger patty that looked like him. She was about to get the bread when it appeared on her plate. She looked at Kenshin with a smile, "Thank you for giving me my bread, and also for decorating my table. It looks good. I like it a lot."

Kenshin was now aglow with pride, "Your welcome, Koishii. I did it all for you and I am very glad that you approve of it. Now for the candles." He pulled a red and blue candle from his pocket.

Kaoru blinked in surprise, "You have candles?"

"Of course, I wanted it to match the table. Besides your favorite color is blue and so is mine but I didn't want both candles to be blue. So, I got a red one so that one candle could be you and the other could be me. Well..you already know which ones me."

She giggled, "Yep, that wasn't hard to figure out."

He set them on the table, lit them and then turned off the lights. When he snapped his fingers the plates and the cups started blinking. You'll never guess the colors, blue and red. The blue plates blinked red and the red plates blinked blue. He looked at Koishii with amused eyes as he watched her stare in awe at the dishes.

"Kenshin, how did you do this? This is really sweet. Gosh, Kenshin its really wonderful. I love the colors too. Thanks KenKen.", she said giving him a dazzling smile. She went over to him and gave him hug. He hugged her back.

Kenshin held on to her for a while, then she started to push away but he kept his grip firm. She whined, "Come on, KenKen! I'm hungry. I need to eat. I only gave you a hug for the really cool dishes, that's all. Come ON! Let me eat!"

Kaoru was whining to Kenshin to let her go and so far it wasn't working. She was about to give up when an idea hit her. She slowly put her hands on his back and trailed them down his spine. She felt Kenshin shudder, and took that moment to get out of the embrace. Now free, she got her plate and sat down at the table still admiring the awesome glowing dishes.

Kenshin was still recovering from her shocking touch, as he himself got his plate. He didn't know what to believe. Was it him, or was she getting a little more touchy? He pushed away the thought and focused on eating. He'll get the answers from her tonight.

Kaoru gobbled her food down, and stopped when she couldn't eat anymore. She looked up to find Kenshin smirking at her. "What?", she asked questionably.

"Nothing, I just like watching you eat. Anyway, what do you want to do next, besides use the dishwasher?", he said with his head cocked to the side and resting on his hand.

"Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Okay, what do you want to watch?"

"How about 'Pretty and Pink'?", she smiled at him.

"Whats that?", he asked scratching his head.

"You havent seen that movie?!", she said in shock.

"No, whats it about?"

"NO WAY! I am not going to tell you! Your going to have to wait!", she said defiantly, as she got up and started to put the dishes away in the dishwasher. When they were through, she went into the living room, searched for the DVD and when she found it she handed it to Kenshin. "Will you put it in for me? I need to go get a blanket."

"Okay, but why do you need a blanket?"

"I get cold, and sometimes I fall asleep during a movie."

"Oh, okay go get a blanket. I'll put in the movie."

She went to a nearby closet and pulled out a dark blue blanket and sat on the couch, right after she turned off the lights. She turned to Kenshin who was sitting next to her, "Alright, you can play the movie now."

Kenshin got up and somehow managed to remember where the play button was on the TV in the dark. He clicked it and the movie began. He could tell that this movie was a girly one. It was already boring and it had just started. Oh, well he would have to put up with it if he wanted to be close to her. While the movie was playing he kept glancing at her. He liked watching her expressions she made and the different emotions she displayed. One part in the movie he really found quite interesting was when this guy Ducky did something stupid. He had to admit the guy was funny, but that only captured his attention for a second, then he was back to watching his Koishii. After he thought he couldn't take another minute of the movie, it was at the end. He could tell because some girl was calling out some guys name in a parking lot. He glanced back at Koishii, and was not surprised to see her getting teary eyed. She was very emotional. He watched her dab her eyes with the blanket, and say, "That was a good movie. I liked it."

"Yeah, it was okay.", he said not really meaning it because he didn't really pay attention to it. Then he watched her get up and take the blanket to a nearby closet. Once the blanket was put up, she walked over to him. He was now standing, when she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blinked in surprise. That was all he got, for watching that horrible move?

Kaoru was so sleepy, she just left Kenshin downstairs and went to her room. She closed the door behind her, and went to her drawers. She sleepily changed into her night gown. Then with her eyes half asleep, she brushed her teeth and lazily let her hair out. When she was done brushing her teeth, she went straight into bed.

Kenshin meanwhile had been forced to go to Sano's room for night clothes, he was too lazy to go home. He was shocked to find he still had clothes there, so he wore those. By the time he was finished, he took his toothbrush from Sano's bathroom and went to Kaoru's room. When he entered her room, she was already asleep so he went straight to her bathroom and placed the toothbrush in there. Then he walked over to Kaoru, and undid his own hair. He was too tired himself to ask her any questions so he laid next to her and fell asleep with her in his arms.

Kaoru woke up to find that Kenshin was with her. She knew this would happen but she was surprised by how he was laying. He was half sprawled on her and the other half was on the other side of the bed. His hair was everywhere, and she realized he was totally knocked out. He was mumbling something. She looked over at him and said, "Kenshin?" The unconscious Kenshin said, "Koishii…loves…me."

She realized he wasn't awake. 'He talks in his sleep. Maybe I should ask him questions, like he does to me?' "Kenshin, are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Tomoe wasn't the right one, Koishii is."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"She loves me back, she's all I could ever want and more."

"How do you know she loves you back?"

"She looked me in the eyes and told me. I could see she meant it."

"Would you be willing to wait until she is ready?"

"If it took me this long to find my other half, then I will wait until she is ready."

"Did you like Pretty and Pink?"

"No."

"Why did you watch it?"

"She wanted to watch it. I'd do anything for her."

"If you would do anything for her, then why don't you let her go when she asks you?"

"I don't want to and its one of the ways I can keep her close and show how much I love her."

"Do you miss all the fake outs, in front of Enishi?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Would you be surprised if she gave you one the next day, and meant it?"

"Oh, yeah."

"How long do you think you can make out with her before she gets scared of going onto the next step?"

"As long as she wants."

"How would you like to be woken up?"

"With her in my arms, or her bringing me breakfast."

"If those can't be fulfilled?"

"Then just seeing her brush her teeth."

Kaoru knew she could do the last one, so she carefully slid out from under him. Once free, she stretched her back by bending backwards. When she was outstretched enough, she went to her bathroom and looked down to find two toothbrushes in her tray. One was blue and one was red. She shook her head, she knew where the red one came from. So, she turned on the faucet loudly so he could wake up. Then she brushed her teeth. It must have worked because Kenshin woke up a split second later. She smiled to herself knowing that she found out Kenshin's secret. Now through, brushing her teeth, she picked up her hair and walked out her bedroom door.

Kenshin just watched her leave, then he got up to follow her, but he knew his mouth was dirty so he had no choice but to brush his teeth. He was surprised at how he slept so comfortably. When he was done brushing, then he himself picked up his hair, and walked out the bedroom door to find her.

Kaoru had been waiting downstairs with two bowls out. She heard him but she pretended not to. She started humming to herself as she made the cereal bowls. She said out loud, "Hope, Kenshins awake now so that I can bring him breakfast." She immediately heard footsteps go back up the stairs. She found a tray and also put two glasses of orange juice on there with the bowls and spoons and headed up the stairs laughing to herself. She quietly opened her bedroom door to find Kenshin sprawled on the bed pretending to be asleep. She held back her laugh, he was a really good actor. She said outloud, "Now to wake him up." She nugged Kenshin on the shoulders, "KenKen?" She got no response. She said outloud, "How would I wake up?" She shook him hard and still no response. She said out loud, "Guys are so much tougher to wake up. I can't kiss him because his mouth is dirty. I can't hug him because I'll smell his breath. Wait he has hair. Maybe if I just tug a little, he'll wake up." She tugged his hair and still no response. She said, "Maybe if I sit on him? No, wait I'd probably brake him. I am fat after all.", she smirked he should surely wake up now. He shot up, "Your not fat!" She acted innocent, "Oh, Kenshin, I didn't know you were awake?"

"I just woke up."

"If you just woke up, then you wouldn't have understood what I said."

"Yes, I would. I felt something tugging at my hair, and I woke up I just didn't show it."

"Oh, okay well guess what KenKen?"

"What?"

"I made you breakfast."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but you can't eat it till you brush your teeth."

"Okay, I'll brush it right now.", he said getting up. He went to the bathroom and closed the door, after a couple seconds he flushed the toilet and turned the faucet water on, then he walked out with his hair done. "Okay, I can eat."

"Okay, here you go, I also got you some orange juice."

"Thank you."

They both sat in bed and ate together. When they were through, Kenshin took the dishes and washed them himself allowing Kaoru time to change in her room without him around. It made him very happy that Kaoru made him breakfast or at least tried to. When he ate his cereal there was way too much milk in the bowl but he didn't mind. As he washed, he wondered what they would do today.

Kaoru was grateful for some time to herself, she quickly changed into her new jogging outfit and slipped her tennis shoes. She went downstairs just as Kenshin was going up. "Do you want to go jogging?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment to get dressed."

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs."

Kaoru sat in the living room staring at a clock on the wall. She kept watching it and never noticed when Kenshin walked in the room. When she finally did she said, "Kenshin, why didn't you tell me you were ready?"

"I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed lost in thought."

"Oh, okay.", she got up in a stylish red while Kenshin was in a stylish blue outfit. She giggled, "Your me and I guess I'm you today."

"It seems that way.", he grabbed hold of her hand and together they left the house. They started off slow and then they increased there pace. They jogged for like an hour and then they both collapsed in front of Kenshins house. Kaoru was dragging herself across the lawn to a water hose while Kenshin was limping a little faster to it. Not wanting to be beaten, she pulled his leg and he fell. This gave her time to crawl a little faster, but then Kensin got up limping again and trying to get there first but each time she would pull his leg back. When they about one foot from the hose, Hiko walked out with two water bottles.

"Do you need these?"

They answered in unison, "YES!"

Hiko set the water bottles down on the front step and said, "Come and get them.", then he walked back inside.

They looked at the water bottles, then back at the hose. They quickly changed there minds about the hose. Then slowly made there way to the water bottles each trying to stop the other one. It came down to one foot. Kaoru and Kenshin glared at each other then used all there strength to reach for it. Kenshin had longer arms but Kaoru pulled them back and grabbed the first water bottle. She said triumphantly, "YEAH!", then quickly drank it.

Kenshin grabbed the second one and did the same. They both layed on the lawn trying to cool down. Hiko walked out, looked at them and went over to the water hose. "Its too hot." He then squirted them with the water hose.

Kaoru threw her hands up to her face to keep the water from her eyes, while Kenshin let it rain on him. Kaoru still tired, began to crawl away as fast as she could. The water on her no matter how far she went or thought she went. Kenshin just layed there in the now muddy ground chuckling at Kaoru's measly attempts to escape the water hose. Hiko was following her as she shrieked at the incoming water.

After a while Hiko got tired so he walked back inside leaving the water hose on.

Kaoru siezed the water hose and forced herself to get up. Kenshin would pay for laughing at her. She walked right by him hoping he would think she would turn off the hose. When she got the knob she bent the hose so it would stop running and then she turned it on full force. She then kept the hose bent and walked in front of Kenshin and let it explode.

Kenshin opened his eyes and his mouth to say something to Kaoru only to have water shoved in them. He gurgled and reached out blindly for the hose. She gerked it back but kept it running in his face. She kept making him reach for it while she kept backing up to the knob to turn it off. When she did turn off the water, Kenshin was trying to open his eyes, she quickly rushed into his house. She ran inside and yelled out, "Hiko? Wheres the bathroom?" She heard a distant reply, "Straight to her left." She went left and straight in the bathroom, and locked it behind her.

Kenshin managed to catch a glimpse of her running inside so he went inside. He cried out, "Where did she go? HIKO? Where did Kaoru go?" A loud reply, "I think she went to your room to change clothes. You better hurry! She's probably all undressed." Kenshin rushed to his room.

When Kaoru heard his door slam she quickly unlocked the door and ran out of the house and went to her own. She then locked herself inside the laundry room to change. She hadn't folder her clothes yet, so she could choose clothes from there.

Kenshin looked all around his room and even in his passage but no sign of her, then he thought about the water in the front living room. There wasn't any water in his room or in the hallway until he came. He cried out, "HIKO! You liar!" He then rushed back to the living room and followed the water trail to the bathroom, he thrust the door open only to find it empty. He said out loud, "She was here!", then he figured she probably left already. He ran out of the house and went straight into hers without knocking. He ran straight to her room but she wasn't in there. Once again there was no water marks here so he went back downstairs to find Kaoru waiting for him in the living room with her hands behind her back. "There you are.", he said lunging for her.

Kaoru knew he would do that so she held a towel behind her back and just as he was lunging at her she thrust the towel in front of her so she wouldn't get wet. They fell on the floor.

Kenshin said, "Why did you spray me?", he held her tightly as she tried to get away.

"I couldn't resist. You laughed at me and Hiko kind of hinted for me to do it."

"Well it doesn't matter your already wet again."

"No, I'm not. Kenshin, I have a towel. Look down."

He looked down and said, "Not anymore.", he yanked the towel from under him.

Kaoru shrieked at the cold water that now soaked her. "Okay, now that I'm wet, let me go!"

"I don't want to."

"Regardless if you want to or not, I want to."

"Make me."

She remembered the conversation she had this morning and couldn't believe she had to do what she had to do. With her arms still pinned to her sides, she playfully pecked at his lips weakening his hold. He knew what she was doing and he was not about to let her win again. So he tightened his hold on her again. She then exclaimed out loud. "Oh forget it." and lustfully kissed him for what seemed like forever. Surprisingly, she enjoyed it. But when he started to do some things foreign, she had, had enough.

Kenshin sensing her discomfort stopped and let her breath. He still had her pinned so she couldn't leave.

Kaoru trying to change the subject, "Kenshin? Isn't it uncomfortable being on the floor and wet?"

He had to admit that it was, "Yes."

"Then why don't we get off the floor?"

"Okay."

"Thank you.", she kisses him again.

When they got up, Kaoru really wanted to change her clothes. Her clothes were clinging to every curve and it was uncomfortable with Kenshin there to see it all. "Okay, Kenshin you can go now."

"Why? I have clothes here."

"Well, aren't you going to take a shower?"

"Yeah, here I just need a towel."

"Here take this one.", she said offering him the one she used to block him.

"How about a dry one?"

"Oh, well go to the laundry room and oh, take this with you.", she spun him around with the towel in hand towards the direction of the laundry room. She didn't waste any time mingling so she ran upstairs and went her bathroom. She locked her bedroom door, and her bathroom door before taking her shower. It was a good thing she had extra clothes in the bathroom otherwise she would had to have gone back in her bedroom for clothes. She wanted to go out to eat today, she missed the outside world.

Kenshin had gotten a clean towel after he saw her figure running up the stairs. He couldn't help it, besides she wouldn't know he saw. When he took his shower he just walked in the room like nothing, he didn't even bother locking the door. The chances of her walking in were one in a thousand.

Kaoru was fully dressed in light khaki caprice, and a pink v-neck shirt. She knew Kenshin was probably already dressed, so she didn't bother knocking when she went inside his room. To her surprise Kenshin walked out of his bathroom at the same time with his towel on very low. She closed her eyes, "I didn't see anything.", and walked back out closing the door behind her.

Kenshin now embarrassed pulled up his towel. It was a good thing he decided to walk out with a towel on otherwise he might have shown her much more. That would have been embarrassing. He got dressed quickly into khaki boy shirts and a white T-shirt. He finally was done, so he walked out and went downstairs. When he reached the bottom he found Kaoru pacing back and forth in the living room. She was talking out loud, "I didn't see anything. It wasn't my fault. He should have locked the door. I should have knocked. Wait? Why do I have to knock? Its my house. But he's a guest. He should have privacy. Wait? Why does he deserve privacy? How many times has he invaded my privacy! Wait? Why am I talking about this again. I didn't see anything. It wasn't my fault…" Kenshin feeling guilty that he had caused this went up and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, I should have locked the door. Its your house you can walk in any time."

"Oh, well I wanted to eat out."

"Okay where?"

"I don't know? How about somewhere that I can blend well in?"

"Why do you need to blend in?"

"Because I'm an outsider."

"How are you an outsider?"

"I'm not from here."

"Well, you look like you are. Come on I'll take you to a place where many high school students go. That way you can get to know them."

"Alright. Will they like me?"

"Yeah.", he smiled.

When they got to the restaurant all eyes were on them. Kaoru sat nervously next to Kenshin. All the girls were giving her evil glares and all the guys were giving her a look down. Suddenly this girl comes up to Kenshin saying, "Kenshin, so where you been?" Kenshin knowing the girls full intention put his arm around Kaoru's, "I've been with my girlfriend. It was nice talking to you." The girl left them all mad.

Akira seeing Kaoru decided to get his chance. He smoothly walked over to her, "Hey, remember me?"

Kaoru looked up surprised then in horror at Akira. "I don't think I do?", she said clinging tightly to Kenshin. She looked at Kenshin, "KenKen do I know him?"

Kenshin turned to her and away from Akira, "No, I don't think you do."

Kaoru innocently turned back to Akira, "No, sorry I don't know you."

Akira not wanting to give up, "Then we should get to know each other."

Kaoru interrupted him, "I'm sorry. My mother told me never to talk to strangers that appear dangerous."

Akira upset said angrily, "Well, isn't the guy with you a stranger?"

Kaoru replied, "Who? KenKen? He's not a stranger. He's my best friend and the best boyfriend I could ever want."

Akira now really angry stomped away.

Kenshin was amazed at how she could stand up for herself. She made herself appear vulnerable but the truth was she really wasn't.

Kaoru noticing all the guys staring asked, "Why are all the guys staring at me?"

Kenshin smirked, "You really want to know?"

Kaoru blinked in confusion, "Yes."

Kenshin whispered in her ear, "Because your very beautiful. In fact so beautiful that they want you in a dirty way."

Kaoru paled, "Eww, they can just keep dreaming. I don't want them.", she said defiantly.

"Do you want me?"

"Why would I want you? I already have you, silly."

"Just checking.", he chuckled.

"Kenshin? How come no waiter came?"

"I ordered ahead of time. Don't worry it will be out soon."

"Let me guess you own this restaurant too?"

"Yep."

"So I can eat whatever I want?"

"Yep."

"I don't want to."

"Okay."

"Kenshin? How come the girls are staring at me evily? Did I offend them?"

"Yes, Koishii you did."

"I did? What did I do?"

"You took the one thing they couldn't get."

"I did? What did I take?"

"Me."

"Why would they want you?"

"Oro?"

"Oh is it because your rich?"

"Oro?"

"It probably is. Oh, wait I got it. Is it because your personality?"

"Oro?"

"OH, wait never mind. I know what they wanted. They wanted your BOD.", she whispered.

"Oro?"

"You don't know what a BOD is?", she whispered.

"What is it?"

"Its your body.", she whispered again.

"Ohhh.", he whispered back.

"For someone smart, you sure are dumb. Sano even knows what it is.", she giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "But I love you for that."

"Look who's talking.", he smiled back at her lovingly and kissed her on the cheek also. As they were staring into each others eyes everyone became envious. They were the most beautiful and yet the happiest couple there. It was as if they were perfect. Tomoe see's Kenshin and goes up to him. "Hey, Kenshin haven't seen you here in a while?"

Kaoru sensing Kenshin being uncomfortable ness decided to play dirty. Before Kenshin could answer she said sweetly, "That's because he's been sleeping with me."

Tomoe was shocked she'd never expect Kenshin to sleep with anyone, he never slept with her before. "Oh, really?", she thought the girl was bluffing.

Kaoru sweetly answered with Kenshin, "Yes, were a couple. Isn't that what couples do?"

Tomoe replied angrily, "Indeed, Kenshin how come you didn't tell me you were with this girl, that you were with someone else."

Kenshin getting mad, "How come you didn't tell me that you were with Akira when we were together? On second thought I don't think I want to know."

Tomoe was furious as to how little Kenshin thougth of her, it was as if he was a different person. She pouted, "Don't you love me Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned away and looked deep into Kaoru's eyes and replied, "No, I never did. I love Koishii and no one else."

Tomoe now furiously jealous directed her anger on Kaoru, "How dare you steal Kenshin away from me!"

Kaoru replied innocently looking into Kenshin's eyes, "I didn't he came to me."

Tomoe walked off angrily.

Kenshin and Kaoru just stared into each others eyes and said in unison, " I love you." Before they could kiss the food came. The waiter set the plates down slowly and both Kenshin and Kaoru thanked him. They hurried with there food and walked out fast. They didn't know what to do next, they just sat in the car thinking. Kenshin was bored and he was sure that Kaoru was too. Then an idea hit him. He said out loud, "Koishii! I know a place where we can go, its really fun I know you will like it!"

Kaoru eyed him suspiciously, "What place?"

He smirked, "Why don't I show you." He backed out of the parking lot then when he was back on the road he drove like a maniac to the place.

Kaoru was scared and was literally clinging to the seats, she didn't even realize when the car stopped. Kenshin had to pry her clinging hands that dug deep in the seat off. Her grip was powerful when she was scared. "Koishii, you can let go now. We are here.", he said finally yanking her fingers from the seat.

Kaoru blinked as Kenshin pulled her out of the car, "We are? Why didn't you tell me."

"I thought you knew.", he chuckled.

"Ha..Ha very funny KenKen! So, where are we?",she said looking around.

"A paintball shop. Come on, this will be fun.", he smirked.

"Oh, it does sound fun! Hurry!", she shrieked in joy, grabbing him and dragging him inside. A couple minutes later the person in charge gave Kenshin the suits to wear.

"Okay, here put these on.", he said handing her a white suit. She inspected the suit, they were kind of flimsy enough for you to feel the pain of the blast. She would definitely enjoy this. She looked at Kenshin and saw him smirk. _He thinks he will beat me. Ha! He has no idea what he got himself into. I will definitely enjoy taking him down. _She played it cool when she slipped on the suit, when she was given the paintball gun she held it tightly. Then they both were told to go into a dark room, Kaoru pretending to be scared clung to Kenshin tightly. Then when the lights were turned on, a huge maze was in front of them. She looked around to see where she would hide when they began and saw many wonderful places to escape to. She smiled at Kenshin, he was so unaware of what he got himself into.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru with an amused look, she probably wasn't very good at aiming. He would love to see her try to attack him. When the alarm for them to start rang out, he sprinted away from her to get into a position to shoot her with the paint.

Kaoru clutched the paint gun tightly as she sprinted in the opposite direction of Kenshin. She was breathing steady and was grateful that she was used to running. She was right behind a big boulder and she knew that Kenshin was somewhere on the other side. She stole a quick glance as she peered on the side of the boulder. She caught site of red hair. She looked for something to hide behind so that she could get closer. When she saw another boulder she looked around to see if he was watching. The coast was clear, she let out a sigh of relief than sprinted. She heard the sound of shots coming from where Kenshin was. She dodged left, right and even lunged forward and was not hit once. She was breathing hard when she got to the boulder. _Gosh! That was close!_ She knew she could dodge the shots, since she was skilled in archery, but she couldn't predict where the shots were coming from. She would have to try harder and catch him off guard.

Kenshin was shocked that she was able to dodge all his shots, but then he was also being too easy on her. He would have to use more force and maybe more shots. Then again her eyes were closed when she ran so she might have somehow missed them by chance.

Kaoru held her paint gun close to her chest as she peeked around the boulder. A shot rang out and missed her. She didn't dare waste any of her shots, she was saving them for the big finale, but she couldn't stay in that position forever. She had to either move and dodge or shoot back. The position that she was in, wasn't very good. She was way too far from another boulder. If she moved she would need more cover. It was now or never. She closed her eyes and imagined where his location might be, and from which direction the shots came from. Then it hit her, she knew where he was. If only she could sneak up on him without him knowing. She would have to trick him. She got her gun and aimed for the opposite direction that Kenshin was in. She shot and cried out, "I got you now Kenshin!" With that said, she ran the other way laughing like she meant it.

Kenshin was stupefied. She totally thought she'd hit him and he didn't even do anything. He then realized that it was merely by chance that she dodged his shots earlier. This was way too easy for him. He was imagining Kaoru with many different paint ball colors in her hair, and this made him laugh.

Kaoru was easing in on Kenshins location and him laughing only made it easier. She took careful aim and fired. She got him multiple amount of times. She got him several times on the chest and once in the middle of his forehead. She laughed as she saw each ball hit him hard. It was too much for her, she had to stop. "Look who's laughing now!", she shouted and sprinted away deeper in the maze.

Kenshin was now soaked with paint. She was better then he thought. He underestimated her once again. Not had she gotten him first but she left him there on purpose. Was he really that weak? It never happened to him before, he was never the one hit, but when it came to her it was different. He crouched ran straight into a hiding place that allowed him to see everything , but his opponent couldn't see him.

Kaoru was right next to Kenshin her gun already pointed up, ready for him to turn his head. For someone with good hearing he didn't hear her shallow breathing. He was so focused that she didn't want to brake his concentration. She steadied her gun and shot, and shot and shot. She hit him twice on the side of his head and when he turned his head she got him again in the forehead. It was way too funny so she had to get out of there, but not before reaching into his pocket to pull out some paint balls. She wasn't that dumb, to leave precious paint balls when you are running low on supplies.

Kenshin's face was numb and so was his forehead. It really hurt that time, he felt into his pocket and noticed that she had left him with only five paint balls. She was merciless, and yet he really liked this side of Kaoru but he still couldn't figure out why he couldn't beat her. Was it him? He was the best there was. What secret talents had she hidden? Maybe he was becoming too soft? He hadn't played this game in a while and it sounded like she never played this game before. Could it be that she weakened him? He didn't know but he had to get even.

Kaoru had dashed straight into a long tube which gave her access to both sides, the only downfall was he could enter from either side. It was risky but she knew it would be worth it. Sure enough as if on cue, Kenshin walked in from the other side. She layed flat on the ground with her gun tilted at an angle. It was dark in the tunnel and she could sense where she was.

Kenshin cautiously walked in the tunnel. He felt that Kaoru was nearby but he didn't know where. He said seductively, "Koishii? Are you in here?"

Kaoru knew he was playing the guilt card so she did it right back at him. "Oh..Kenshin.", she seductively replied back, still concentrating on where he was.

"Your in here, I see or rather hear. Wont you come out for me?"

"Oh.. Kenshin why would I do that if you could come feel me?", she smirked in the darkness still on the ground ready to aim.

Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks, he could feel the heat rushing in his blood. Did she really want him to feel her up? He totally forgot why he was going down the tunnel. Was it to feel her up, or to shoot her? He couldn't even concentrate on finding her without thinking dirty thoughts. He suddenly whispered out loud without thinking, "Is there any desired location that you want me to touch?"

Kaoru was totally thrown off. Did she hear what she just heard or what she thought she heard? Was Kenshin succumbing to her remark? She was just playing along she didn't mean it that way. She thought Kenshin was strong, but apparently he's a lot weaker. She didn't know how to answer the question. She whispered back, "Everywhere." She almost laughed when she said it.

Kenshin's body heat felt like it was on fire. Did he hear correctly? How did she know what he was thinking? Did he say it out loud? If he did, he made a complete idiot of himself, because now she knew he was weak. With this knowledge she could make him weaker. He started walking closer to her, then before he knew it a couple steps and then a loud bang was heard. He was knocked to the ground and felt pain between his legs.

Kaoru had been waiting for him but didn't expect him to show up so fast so when he was right above her she shot. Instead of knocking him backwards, he fell forwards on her. He was heavy, he almost took her breath out. When she realized he was in greater pain and did not know she was there, she shoved him off and took his paint balls but didn't leave him any. With this deed done she put her hands on his face and said, "I'm sorry Kenshin.", then she kissed him and shot the last paint balls at him ending the game. When the lights came back on she said all cheerfully, "That was fun! Lets do it again!"

Kenshin thought she was insane, she hurt his manhood. There went his pride. When they gave back the clothing, he was the only one painted up and walking very stiffly. How was he going to drive?

Kaoru seeing his discomfort reached down into his pockets, took the keys out and helped him walk back to the car. She started the car and looked at Kenshin's now different colored hair, "You need a bath. I thought you said you were good at this game?"

"I never said that."

"Well, I assumed.", she smirked driving home.

Kenshin was really tired, what he needed was a hot tub. He said his thought out loud.

Kaoru answered, "Where's your swimming trunks?"

"Oro?"

"Oh, um never mind.", she said stopping the car in front of her house. She led him inside her house and into the living room. She turned directly to him, "Stay right here." Then she ran out the door without telling him where she was going. She ran to his house to go get his swimming trunks. When she came back, Kenshin was barely standing. She led him upstairs past her room to a wall. She did pushed a weak area on the wall and it opened. She led him inside that dark area, then she put her hand on the wall for the wall to close and the light to come on. Inside that room was a big hot tub. She led him into a corner and turned him around and into his ear she whispered, "Change." He did as he was told while Kaoru looked away and started the water.

When Kenshin turned around, Kaoru was already dressed in her bathing suit because apparently she kept one in there. She sure could change fast though, or maybe she planned this all along? Anyway, the water looked inviting. It was just the two of them. He was so glad Sano wasn't here otherwise water would be everywhere. She helped him get in it and helped him get his hair loose.

Kaoru helped Kenshin but when she sat down she scooted far from him. It was just the two of them and she didn't know what he would do, plus he was hurting and she didn't want to make it worse. She closed her eyes to enjoy the peacefulness. She didn't even realize that Kenshin moved closer to her. When she opened her eyes, she almost jumped back. She didn't see Kenshin across from her anymore, he was now beside her with a dreamy expression. "What?", she said breaking the silence.

Kenshin opened one eye, "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?", she said playing dumb.

"What you said in the tunnel."

"I have no clue what your talking about.", she said scooting away from him.

"Fine, if you wont admit it but I know what I heard."

"You must have hear incorrectly.", she said closing her eyes and ignoring him.

Kenshin scooted closer to Kaoru while her eyes were closed. When she zoned out it was easy to sneak up on her. That was her weakness. As he watched her his eyes began to wonder away from her face, just as Kaoru opened her eyes. Then he lunged forward to hug her with what strength he had left.

Kaoru didn't even have time to scream or brace herself for his sudden lunge. "Kenshin, what are you doing?"

"Feeling you up."

"Who said YOU could do THAT?!", she shrieked.

"You did in the tunnel."

"Let me go.", she whined feeling all oxygen escape her.

"I can't , I have no more strength left in me."

"Oh, what a predicament. Now were stuck like this."

"I kind of like it this way."

"Of course you do. You're a guy, you practically tower over me even if I'm sitting down."

"Koishii? Are you sinking?"

"No…Kenshin, your sinking. Kenshin, get UP!"

"I can't."

"Fine, I'll try to pick you up. In the water they say your lighter.", she reached down toward his bottom and held on tight as she used all her strength to move herself off the bench and switch places with him. The only bad part about what she did was that her hands were stuck and her legs had to be wrapped around Kenshin's in order not to slip into the water. She said, "Don't get any ideas."

Kenshin chuckled in her neck because he already had ideas, "Too late."

She struggled to get her fingers from his bottom but only made Kenshin laugh more. She gave up and rested.

After a while Kenshin said, "I think I can move."

"Finally.", she gasped in relief. Kenshin slowly got up and once he did she quickly removed her fingers and jumped off him. "Well, I guess its time to get out and take a nap." She handed him a towel and they both changed in opposite corners. She said, "Kenshin, you still require a shower. You can use mine, I'll be asleep in my room." When she was in the hallway, she turned around feeling guilty for leaving him by himself. She turned around just in time to catch him before he fell. "Looks like your too weak to take a shower and I am not going to help you in that department either. I would recommend a nap for now and if your feeling better tomorrow than you can take your shower than.

"But what about dinner?", he asked concerned.

"Don't worry about that, I'll order out." She led him to the room and helped him to lay on the bed. She left him as soon as he fell asleep and went downstairs. She had decided to eat Mc. Donalds. She ordered it over the phone and needed to go pick it up. She took one more look at Kenshin to make sure he was okay then she left. She was sure that he would call her if he needed to because Sano probably already gave him her number when he was here. When she came back with the order she set it aside in the kitchen and went back upstairs. Kenshin was still asleep and she was sleepy herself so she lay on the bed but made sure there was distance between them and several pillows. Not five minutes later did she feel a hand lazily touch her. She pretended she was asleep as the hand lazily threw all the pillows aside. Then she heard slow movement on the bed, before she knew it Kenshin was already behind her.

Kenshin slowly wrapped Kaoru in his arms. He was wondering what took her so long. Silly, Kaoru didn't she know that pillows weren't going to stop him. He smirked, at least she tried. Now he could really fall asleep.

Kaoru heard a sigh from Kenshin. She didn't know what that meant, but she knew that as long as he wasn't feeling her up she was fine with him next to her. They both slept till seven o'clock. Kaoru woke up to find that Kenshin was no longer surrounding her with his arms but instead his hands had found another spot on her body. His hands rested on her bare stomach. What was so fascinating about her stomach? She knew that if she tried to remove his hands, they would only squeeze tighter and probably wake him up. She decided to wake him up first, so she turned to face him and pretended to be asleep.

Kenshin woke up as he felt Kaoru move. What was shocking about this movement was that she turned towards him and not away from him. He opened his eyes to see if she was awake. She was still sleeping. He liked this position very much, plus his hands were under her shirt. How did that happen? Before waking her up, he decided to hug her and as he did, her shirt seemed to come up more. He tried desperately to put her shirt back down but it would probably wake her up. He did the best he could though. He whispered, "Koishii, get up."

"Five more minutes."

"Kooiishii?"

"Go away."

"Koishii?"

"I'm sleepy, quit talking.", she slowly put her hand over his mouth.

With his mouth clamped shut he used his thinking skills. What would make Kaoru tick off? _I know, holding her feet._ He then wrapped his feet around her feet.

Kaoru felt him hug her feet with his own. She sure hated that. He had rough feet compared to hers. She slowly opened her eyes and scrunched up her face. She glared at him and said, "I'm up."

"Can you help me get up?"

"You still can't move?"

"No, now I feel sore all over."

"I don't want to drag you down the stairs. Ill bring dinner to you.", she said slowly getting up as Kenshin released his hold on her. She looked at him quizzically. Why was he smirking? "Why are you smirking at me?", she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your bringing my dinner to me."

"So."

"Well, I sort of like it when you do that.", he smiled at her.

"Whatever.", she blushed under his smile. She rolled her eyes at him and left the room. She heard him chuckling and she shook her head. She headed down the stairs. She grabbed the Mc. Danolds bags. She went back up the stairs and laughed at Kenshin's attempts to get up. "Your so weak, Kenshin!", she giggled.

Kenshin struggled to get up again, "I am not, I'll have you know that I am a very strong man!"

"Man? You're a man, Kenshin? If your so manly, how is it that you can't get up?", she said smirking. After a little while she broke the silence, "Can't say anything, can you?"

"I can, I just choose not to. Besides a man can choose not to speak."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well if you're a man you can get up and walk. I'll just put your food downstairs."

"No, that's fine, you can keep it up here."

"But you said you were a man."

"I am, I'm just a very hungry man."

"Oh, well than you can go downstairs and get it then."

"No, its okay you can just give it to me now.", he said reaching out to grab the bags of food.

"Nuhuh.", she said holding the bags higher. "You have to get them."

"Fine, you win, I'm too weak to grab them.", he groaned. He lost all pride as a man. He held his head low, in defeat.

"Oh, don't be sad KenKen. I think you're a man.", she pouted at him and handed him the bag.

Kenshin looked up and grabbed the bag from her and held it far from her. "Ha! Now you have to get the bags!" He held on tight to the bags as Kaoru struggled to grasp them. "Nuhuh, you can't have them."

"Why not.", she pouted and folder her arms.

He smirked, "Your not much of a man are you?"

"What! I am not man Kenshin!",she shriekd and stormed out of the room. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her keys and bag. As she was doing so she spoke outloud to herself, "How dare he! Doesn't appreciate anything I do for him! I even let him sleep in the same bed! What kind of boyfriend is that!" She ran out the door to her car. She switched the key in and drove off angrily. She decided to cool off with Nickleback and started to roam around the town. She was so mad, she wasn't even hungry. She was gone for one whole hour.

Kenshin didn't know what to do. He wasn't hungry. He would try to go find her. He slowly tried to get off the bed, it took him a whole hour to get down half the stairs. He couldn't even remember how many times he fell down. He was standing still for a while, when a noise came from the driveway. He gulped, what would she say to him?

Kaoru quietly shut the front door. She rested her head on the door and let out a sigh. She walked to the living room closet and pulled out a blancket. She didn't feel like facing Kenshin. As soon as she got herself comfortable, she cried softly to herself.

Kenshin was feeling really bad. It took him a whole other hour to get down the stairs to the living room. By the time he got to Kaoru, she was already asleep. He noticed her eyes were puffy. He let out a sigh. "This is all my fault." He slowly inched his way behind her, and fell asleep.

Kaoru woke up feeling extremily warm. She instantly knew why. She turned around and saw Kenshin. He was still sleeping, she sighed. She whispered quietly, "I forgive you." She gently kissed his forhead, and before she could fully get up he whispered, "Where are you going?" She replied, "To take a bath."

"Can I come?"

"If you can make it in time."

Kenshin, now wide awake tried to get up. Kaoru smiled sweetly, "Don't strain yourself."With that remark she walked off.

Kenshin, tried several times but he couldn't. He sighed and just layed there on the couch.

Kaoru enjoyed these moments to herself. It was nice just to be by yourself sometimes. She took her clothes from her drawer and locked all doors just in case. When she got out she was wearing tight skinned clothes. She walked out just in time to see Sano down the stairs. "Sano?"

"Jou-chan!", he said holding out his arms.

She ran down the stairs but tripped halfway, Sano easily caught her.

From Kenshins perspective it looked more than a brotherly hug.

Sano looked around and spotted Kenshin. "What happened here?"

Kaoru grinned, "We had an argument, but everythings fine now."

Sano pouted, "Awww, you guys had to make up. I thought that once you were done playing with Kenshin that you could play with me."

"But Sano, I always play with you.", she put her head on his shoulder. She could tell Kenshin wasn't liking this. "Sano? Can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure, anything for my Kaoru."

"Could you play with Kenshin for a while in the bath?"

"Of course, I like playing with Kenshin, he's not as fun as you, though."

"Thank you Sano. You're the best! Don't be too rough on him."

Kenshins eyes got big. He tried moving but he couldn't. Sano was grinning evily at him.

"What did you do to him Kaoru?"

"We played with paintballs."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You know how your killer instincts come in when your playing games like that. Kenshin, you should have known. But let me guess, you didn't bother to ask. You thought you could easily get her. You got a lot to learn Kenshin. Now, how about that bath?"

"I'm fine. I do not require a bath."

"Sano, scrub him really good."

"Don't worry I will.", Sano said picking up Kenshin in bridal style. "What you been eating, love?"

Kenshin made a face as Sano said, "Aww you don't have to be bashful." As they made there way upstairs, Kaoru yelled out, "I'll go pick up some breakfast." Kenshin struggling, lifted his head up a little bit to see her wear that outfit. "Kaoru! You can't go outside like that!"

"Why not? This is my normal clothes and I'm matching."

"Its gonna attract unwanted attention."

"Let them stare, its not like I'm gonna give it to them. I gotta go!"

"But, Koishii?"

"No, Kenshin. I'll be back. Be good to Sano."

Sano smirked, "He'll be good to me." As she shut the door he said to Kenshin, "Jealous much?"

"No."

"Riight."

"I'm not, now please put me down I can walk."

"Are you sure? She has good aim, tell me where exactly did she get you?"

"Somewhere."

"Oh, she got you there. Are they still in pain?"

"Maybe."

"Don't worry it only last for like a day or two. You know she got me there too, but we didn't use a paintball."

"What did you use?"

"Horseshoes. Just saying it brings back the pain. After that she had to bathe me for a week."

Kenshins eyes got big.

"GOT Ya! Anyway, she really did use horseshoes and Aoishii didn't fare any better either she used arrows."

"She used arrows?"

"Don't ask. If you want to know, ask Aoishii."

"Whose Aoshii?"

"Her friends boyfriend."

"I don't know him."

"You will. So, lets get our bath water, shall we?"

"How does Kaoru put up with you?"

"She doesn't she plays along."

"Oro?"

" It's a long story."

Kaoru came back with taquitos. She got several, knowing Sano. She went upstairs to go find them. She heard bickering, "I said stop touching there!" "But its so red!" "Let it be red!" She smirked as she walked into the door, "Are you arguing in there?"

The bickering ceased. Kenshin quickly threw Sano into the bath with all his might to hide himself from Kaoru. "Your back!"

Sano grinned, "Oh, I didn't know you wanted me that bad Kenshin."

"Shutup."

Kaoru giggled, "So, I brought you breakfast. Its downstairs, you better hurry up before it gets cold."

"Don't worry, Jou-chan! I will be there! Come on Kenshin! Hurry up and be clean! You need this scrubbed, Kenshin."

"Okay, I'm leaving now.", Kaoru said covering her eyes with her hands as she backed out of the bathroom. She heared them bickering again, "Leave it alone! I'll do it myself!" "How can you, when your that slow! Don't you know our food is getting cold! Give me that!" "Noo! Why don't you get out and find dry clothes then come and get me!" "I can't, you can't scrub!" "Just do it!" "Hey, Jouchan! Have you got that shirt I gave you at the mall?"

"Yeah, you need it?"

"Yeah, and oh can I borrow those pants I gave you?"

"Yeah. Let me get it from my closet."

"What about that pack of underwear and socks?"

"Okay."

"Why did you give Kaoru all those things?"

"I treat her like my younger sister. If she wants to disguise herself, she can."

"Why would she want to disguise herself?"

"Duh, Kenshin from meeting guys like you."

"What kind of a guy am I?"

"A perverted one."

"You're the one that's perverted!"

"Am I Kenshin? Or is it just you all along?"

"Its definitely you."

"Quit denying it Kenshin. You know you wanted that body."

"Get OUT! SANO! And Quit trying to SCRUB ME!"

"I will as soon as Kaoru brings me clothes. Now about that red spot, I need to clean it."

"GET OUT ALREADY!"

Kaoru brought the clothes Sano requested and walked right in the room as Kenshin stood up pushing Sano out of the tub. She dropped everything, "AGH! KENSHIN! Cover Yourself!"She turned red and stormed out.

Sano yelled out, "Did you like what you see?"

"Shutup Sano."

"Don't give me that! Shut up Sano. I mean afterall it shouldn't bother you since ya'll already did it."

"I said shutup."

"What? Ya'll havent done it? That is why I left ya'll."

"Food, Sano food!"

"Oh, right! I gotta eat! That red spots staying red! I'm getting out!"

"Finally!"

"Do you need help getting out Kenshin?"

"I got. I can do it myself!"

"Your such a lyer, sissy boy."

"Keep dreaming."

As Sano quickly changed Kenshin looked away. Sano kept turning to see if Kenshin was looking, "You want to look, Kenshin."

"No, I don't!"

"Here Kenshin let me help you get dressed."

"I'm fine!"

"Right.", Sano reached out to Kenshin and dressed him in less then thirty in seconds.

"How did you do it so fast?"

"Kaoru taught me."

"Oro?"

"This ones actually true. She taught me once when we were about to go out for pizza."

"Like a date?"

"No, stupid like brother and sister time. That was when her dad died, she needed to get away.", he whispered that last part.

"Ooh."

"Yeah, so anyway we GOTTA GO EAT!", he said picking up Kenshin and running down the stairs. "Agh, Kenshin your hairs all in my face." He shrieked as he felt the steps underneath him become slippery. He flung Kenshin out of his arms to protect himself before he hit the ground.

"Kenshin!", Kaoru screamed as she reached out to catch him. She caught him, "I caught you."

"Is that surprising?", moaned Sano on the ground.

"You caught me.", said Kenshin. "Shouldn't it be the other way?"

"I suppose but I'm not the one who was about to fall."

"She's got a point.", said Sano as he got up. "So, wheres breakfast?"

"In the kitchen."

"GREAT!", shrieked Sano as he lunged for the kitchen.

"Lets go Kenshin."

"You can put me down, this doesn't feel normal."

"And it feels normal for me? Kenshin you are like so heavy."

"So I've heard."

"Hurry up you two! I already ate four taco's!"

"You better not have eaten mine!", shrieked Kaoru as she carried Kenshin in the kitchen and put him on a chair at the table.

"No, no why would I eat your nasy taco. That is one I will never eat. She has salsa in it."

"You don't like salsa, Sano?", asked Kenshin curiously.

"No, it only ruins the taquito."

"Hey, Kaoru? Why did you order two of them?"

"Cause' one was Kenshins. I didn't want you to eat it.",she said handing Kenshin a taco.

"Thank you, Kaoru."

"Your welcome, Kenshin."

"So, Jou-chan? How come you havent done it?"

"Done what?"

"You know."

"My hair?"

"Are you acting dumb on purpose?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, come on fess up."

Kenshin understanding Kaoru's discomfort, "What are you talking about, Sano? She doesn't need to do her hair. I like her hair long."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go jump. See you guys later!"

"Are you done eating?", asked Kaoru looking at Kenshins now empty taquito bag.

"Yeah, hey Koishii can we sleep?"

"You can but I have to watch Sano. I'll help you go upstairs." Once Kaoru was able to get Kenshin up the stairs she was breathless. But she had to watch Sano, otherwise he would wind up on the street throwing things at random cars. He did that a lot at the other house. She found him still on the trampalene.

"Hey Jouchan. I see you didn't bring your man with you."

"He's upstairs still resting. So what brings you here?"

"No reason. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Is there something else?"

"Me and Megumi broke up."

"Again?"

"Yeah. She was flirting with some guy in front of me. You know I hate that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine for falling hard for her."

"So you want to stay here for a while?"

"Actually, I wanted to stay here and go to school with you. I don't think I can face her again. I'll only break my heart."

"I understand. Stay here as long as you want. After all, you are my family. You were there when things got rough with me. Now its my turn for you."

"Thanks."

"So why haven't you done it with Kenshin?"

"I don't want to end up pregnant while I'm still in high school. Besides you know I'm waiting till I am married."

"Oh, that's right. How does Kenshin feel?"

"He told me he would wait."

"That's good, you need someone like that.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do Jou-chan. So, Enishi been bothering you?"

"Not since he approached me and Kenshin a couple days ago."

"What happened?"

"Well, me and Kenshin jogged our morning jog. We were so tired that both of us collapsed on Kenshin yard. We played with the water hose even though… and that's why Enishi hasn't showed up."

"Whoa. You said the three forbidden words."

"What words?"

"I love you! Oh my god. Have you no shame. You're not suppose to say that!"

"Why not!"

"That means your ready to stay together forever!"

"So?"

"So?! You mean you're ready to stay with Kenshin forever and ever?"

"Kaoru pondered for a while before she finally smiled and said "Yes. I am. I AM!" She shouted with joy jumping up and down.

"Kaoru, are you serious."

"Yes." She then laughed, "YES!"

"Aren't you thinking too big right now? We are still in high school."

"You're right. But I have never felt like this with anyone. When I was with Enishi, I liked him a lot. But it was more of an infactuation. It is so different with Kenshin. He's kind, caring, and when we have a fight, he'll do anything to cheer me up. That's why I love him. I know he will take care of me and protect me. He will never harm me."

Sano mouth dropped. "So you're serious. Wow. If only Megumi understood how I felt."

"Maybe she does but is afraid. Tell you what, since you're staying here with me, if she doesn't come back for you or call you over 100 times, maybe its time you moved on. But if she does call you over a hundred times and comes over, then she is truly sorry and is head over heels for you."

"We'll see, Jou-chan. So, if your ready to be with Kenshin forever does that mean your gonna do it?"

"No, Sano remember marriage, marriage."

"Come onnn you have already seen his package. Pretty big for someone so tiny, huh."

"I didn't see anything, I don't know what your talking about."

"Of course its not as big as mine."

"TOO much information, Sano."

"But overall you got a good deal compared to Enishi's, man that ones so puny."

"I'm not listening, la..la..la..la."

"Yes you are..yes your are..yes you are. Don't lie to me Kaoru, you know you saw Enishi's. After all didn't I pull his shorts down in front of you."

"Why do you have to bring up these memories."

"Its my job. If I didn't do it, who would? Kenshin? Please, he's like a weenie on a stick. Always has to obey the master."

"You better hope he didn't hear that."

"Why? Whats he gonna do? Bark at me?..Woof. Woof."

"Leave Kenshin alone. Anyway, did you bring any clothes? How did you get here?"

"I brought my car here, and no I didn't bring any clothes."

"Then how are you going to move here? Is your dad okay with that?"

"Of course he is okay with it. It means the bills will be lower, and the food will cost less. Besides, he knew you would feed me and nurture me, take care of me, clothe me…"

"I have to pay for YOUR clothes!"

"Yeah, I don't got a job yet."

"Why don't you ask Kenshin for a job, he does own half the mall."

"Really? Then I would get so lonely by myself."

"Then I'll work with you."

"Reeaaly? HORRAY! HORRAY! WERE GONNA GET A JOB! HORRAY! HORRAY! WERE GONNA GET A JOB! And KENSHIN doesn't know YET! Quick! Lets go tell HIM!"

"Sano! Wait he's sleeping!"

"Not anymore!", shouted Sano as he ran inside dragging Kaoru with him. "KENSHIN!", he shrieked as he threw open the doors to the room he was in.

Kenshin instantly woke up when the doors downstairs slammed open. He waited for the unexpected to occur, you never knew what Sano would do. Sano flung the door open to his bedroom with Kaoru in his arms paralyzed with fear. He threw Kaoru at Kenshin repeating, "Ask HIM! Ask HIM! Ask HIM!"

"Why do I have to ask him?"

"He's your boyfriend."

"Why can't you do it?"

"You're his girlfriend, if he says no to me I can't seduce him to say yes."

"I do NOT seduce Kenshin!"

"How would I know, I'm never around long enough to see the expressions on his face as you walk by. I guess now that I'm staying I'll see what action goes on around here."

"Nothing happens!"

"Right. Didn't you have something you wanted to ask Kenshin?"

"No, I don't."

"I'll tell him what you told me."

"You wouldn't."

"I would.", Sano walked over to Kenshin and knelt down to whisper in his ear.

"FINE! Kenshin, would you hire me and Sano?"

"Oro?"

"Come on Kenshin! You get to pay me!"

"Please, KenKen.", she pouted.

"I'll hire Sano but not you."

"And why not."

"Cause I want you near me all the time."

"That's not fair! I want Kaoru too!", pouted Sano to Kenshin.

"Oro?!"

"If Kaoru doesn't work then I don't work."

"Why do you want Kaoru to work?"

"Cause she's my partner in crime. She'll help me keep my focus. You don't have to pay her in cash though, you can pay here with kisses. So you basically don't pay her at all, doesn't that work out for everyone." Kaoru popped Sano, "Alright, Kaoru can get payed too, the kisses will be for overtime." Kaoru popped Sano again, "OW! What was that for!"

Kaoru looked the other way with her arms folded across her chest. Kenshin pondered then replied, "Alright, I'll hire both of you but I get to work with Kaoru."

"What about me! I want to work with Kaoru TOO!"

"Hmm, fine as long as you are not disruptive."

"Don't worry, Kaoru will be on her best behaviour."

"I wasn't worried about her."

"Don't worry about me KenKen.", pouted Sano batting his eyelashes at Kenshin.

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and said, "Only Koishii can say that to me."

"Well, then what do I call you? Kenny?"

"I prefer Kenshin."

"How about Sir. Ken?"

"Kenshin."

"Fine, have it your way Kkenshin."

"Thank you. Now where would you like to work? I know just the department to work in."

"Did yall forget about me?"

"Of, course not Koishii.", said Kenshin nuzzeling her neck.

"Ke..nshin."

"Yes Koishii?"

"Could you put your hands off my belly."

"Oh, are they there?"

"Yes, now remove them."

"I don't think I can, they have a mind of there own."

"Try to control them, please. What is it with your hands and my belly?"

"Now were getting somewhere!", exclaimed Sano who had been present to witness the lovers interacting.

"SANO!"

"Don't mind me! I'm getting pointers. That a MAN KENSHIN! WOOF! WOOF!"

"Kenshin we have a guest over, and it doesn't look like he's ever gonna leave."

"What do you mean?", he asked curiously holding her tighter.

"Wwwell, he's staying at my house…for probably the whole year."

"Oro?! He's going to this school?"

"Yeah."

"He's staying at your house alone with you?"

"Kenshin don't be silly, you're here all the time too."

"But its okay for me."

"Then it should be okay for him."

"Don't worry Kenshin, I wont steal her away with your moves. I plan to use your move against my fellow employees. So where are we working?"

"A department store."

"Really, Kenshin you mean it?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have you working at some type of hat store."

"Aww you remember trying that hat on?"

"Oro?"

"So, what am I going to do?"

"Me and Koishii will ring up the customers and you will put up the clothes that the customers didn't fit in."

"Awesome, thanks Kenshin. You know this is my first real job, so when do we start?"

"How about next week?"

"Sweet, I can slack off this whole week."

"Oh, Kenshin we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Sano doesn't have any clothes. Is it alright if I go with Sano to buy him some clothes?"

"Are you buying?"

"Yeah."

"The answer is no."

"Why not?"

"Because your paying, do you know how expensive Sano is? Just look at him."

"Fine then just give me your card."

"Here."

"You mean I can use it?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

"Aww thank you Kenshin." Kaoru gave him a very seductive embrace just in case he decided to change his mind. Kenshin didn't mind one bit.

"Woof! Woof!", Sano shouted.

"Shut up Sano."

"We'll be back before lunch."

"Wait minute I thought I was coming?"

"No absolutely not, you are ordered to stay in bed, and don't you lie Kenshin Himura I know you can't move much. You were too slow in embracing me, I rest my case."

"Fine.", Kenshin replied all dejected.

"I promise I'll be back real soon.", she bent down to give him a kiss but it took her a while to break free since Kenshin didn't want to end it. "By."

Sano and Kaoru were at the mall in less than twenty minutes. Sano did the driving and Kaoru clung to her seat the entire time. "You really need to drive more carefully, Sano.", she said once they entered the mall.

"Nah, I don't think I need to be careful, the other drivers are supposed to be careful."

"Right, so where did you want to go first?"

"Um, how about somewhere that has clothes for guys."

"Well, duh Sano!", she giggled grabbing his arm and pulling him to a department store. After they were done, they quickly drove home only to discover another car in the driveway.

When they walked in, Megumi was crying on Kenshin while he looked annoyed. "Sano! Thank god you're here!" Kenshin then pushed Megumi off of him towards Sano.

"Sano! Please forgive me! Come back home please! I love you!"

Sano was speechless, Kaoru was estatic and Kenshin was relieved. "We'll leave you two alone.", announced Kenshin as he pulled Kaoru with him upstairs.

After waiting a long time Sano and Megumi showed up again but this time they were holding hands but this time both were smiling. They announced that they were leaving back home.

"Oh, well thanks for coming!"Kaoru waved by to them, and then went back into the house.

Kenshin meanwhile planned on taking Kaoru somewhere special. He wanted to show and tell her just how special she was to him.

"Hey Kaoru, do you mind if we had a picnic for dinner?"

"Sure. That would be wonderful."

"I'm feeling much better don't you go and rest while I gather the supplies."

"Why would I rest?"

"Trust me."

"Okay but first, lunch." Kaoru pulled out some frozen dinners and they enjoyed it very much. After that Kaoru laid down on her bed and instantly fell asleep. When it was around 5:30 she lazily stretched and was not surprized to find Kenshin laying next beside her. What Kaoru didn't know was that Kenshin went out to buy her an engagement ring. He had thought long and hard about this and knew she was the one for him. She had made him so happy and she never once tried to harm him or say something hateful. She even didn't try to act like something she wasn't. She was always herself and he knew that that would never change. He had to propose tonight before he changed his mind. He hurried over to get everything ready and made it back just in time to be with Kaoru when she woke up.

"Koishii, its time for dinner."

"Great! I'm starving." As she began to stretch again, she felt Kenshin's hands instantly tighten on her belly. "Kenshin, why do you have to have your hands there?"

"Is it a crime to have your hands on someone you love?"

"When their stretching."

"Liar."

Kaoru turned her body to face Kenshin.

"How would you like it if I held your lower back Mr. Himura?" She placed her hands around him and was surprised at how firm it was.

"I wouldn't mind. That only makes me want to hold onto you more, Mrs. Himura."

Kaoru's mouth dropped. She could not believe her ears. "What? What did you just say?"

"Do you have a problem with me calling you Mrs. Himura?" He looked very serious with eyes that shined only with love and lust.

"No." she stammered. "Its just that we aren't married."

"Then were just going to have to fix that. Won't we?"

" Yeah! Someday, after high school and maybe college would be good." She then looked down sad. "If were still together."

"Koishii, don't cry. Will still be together."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. Why don't we go get dinner?"

He kissed her tenderly trying to ease her crying. It was working. Before long they had forgotten about dinner as they were entranced in each other's arms, neither one not wanting to end the kiss. Finally, Kenshin slowly ended it (he wanted to save some room for after she accepted) carefully carrying Kaoru with him down the stairs.

"Wow Kenshin, you healed up fast."

"Theres a reason why I healed up fast."

"Really?"

"Really. That reason was you."

"Aww Kenshin that sounded so poetic. Did you come up with that on your own?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

They made it outside and despite Kaoru's protests, Kenshin carried her all the way to the car.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had noticed Kenshin's mood. It seemed anxious, excited, and serious all at once. _"I wonder what hes up to."_ She stayed quiet pondering over this and Kenshin was getting worried. _"Does she know what I'm about to do?"_ Finally he said "Were here."

"Already?"

"of course. When I'm driving, we go places fast." He gave a cocky grin. Kaoru busted out laughing.

"Right and you expect me to believe that? Hey I know where we are we coming here to eat?"

"it's a secret."

"Really?" She gave him a questionable look. "Okay."

"Your not going to ask?" Kenshin was puzzled.

"No because I'm going to find out eventually."

"That hurts." Kenshin pouted. Kaoru grabbed his hand. "I don't want to know just yet. I want you to surprise me." She gave him a reasurring look. They left the car and proceeded to their spot without a sound. The silence seemed to comfort both of them. Kaoru knew he was going to do something special she just didn't know what yet. She kept contemplating over this and didn't expect them to get to their spot so soon. They set up the picnic blanket and Kenshin passed the food. When they were done eating, Kenshin put the things away and faced her.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru could tell he was very serious. It made her uncomfortable.

"Koishii. We've only known each other for quite some time but in that short time. I have come to realize something. You are the best thing that has ever happen to me and I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I know this is not infactuation. I like being next to you, doing things with you. I want to be by your side forever."

"Kenshin." Kaoru whispered. She was so moved to tears.

"Koishii, now I know we are still too young for marriage but we are not to old to promise that one day we will be declared husband and wife." He pulled out of his pocket a small yet simple ring. Inside it was engraved the the words 'K t K.'

"Koishii, Kaoru, do you promise to stay with me until then. Until we can officially tell the world we are husband and wife?" Kenshin was sweating profusely. He was afraid she would say no. He knew he was moving way too fast but he didn't care. He just knew she was the one.

"Oh Kenshin, Yes yes, YES YES YES YES YES!" She wrapped her arms around him and could not believe it. He pried her off of him so he could properly put the ring on. It was very difficult because she was shaking like a leaf. Once that was done, she was right back on him crying like crazy. They stayed out there all night long. I'm not telling you what they did. Use your imagination!

* * *

A/T: Was it an okay story? Hope you liked it! (There will be an epilouge!)


	12. Epilogue

"Kaoru hurry up! Everyone's waiting!" Kaoru's mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. It was everyone's night. Kaoru and Kenshin and all their friends had graduated last night and today was the day of the party. Kenshin met all of Kaoru's friends and liked them and they approved of Kenshin right away. Kaoru had to get used to being pushed around at school but in the end, Kaoru became popular and everyone accepted her. (Because Kenshin did more than threaten them.) Sano stayed with Megumi, though they fight constantly. Misao and Aoishii plan to go to the same college. Kaoru and Kenshin will be going to the same college too.

"To think, we made it this far." Sano smiled, it seemed not so long ago that he moved in Kaoru's home, met Kenshin, and bullied Enishi.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, he had fell asleep on the couch because her mom wanted to keep an eye on him. She sighed, and tossed his hair all over his face. Kenshin woke up immediately and lightly brushed his hair off his face. She laughed, "You fell asleep."

He smirked, "Yes, everybody has to sleep sometimes."

"I know, but you looked so peaceful I had to do something."

He stretched and yawned then said, "Anyway, we eating out today?" He grabbed her waist.

She nodded, "Yeah, my mom only had time to get ready for the airport. She wanted to stay for the party but something happened at work."

"I'm sorry your mom couldn't be here for the party."

She looked sad for a moment, then perked up, "Its okay, my mom made something to make up for it." She held up a wrapped gift to him.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, got up took the gift with one arm then wrapped the other around her. "Thank you." Then he stole a kiss from her.

She blushed, "It was nothing." She tried to move but he held her and said, "I got you a gift to."

She looked around for a box, but he smirked, "Not till the party." She made a face, then lightly punched his arm, "You should have told me that earlier. Besides I got you a gift too. But you can't have it yet."

He looked hurt, but there was a twinkle in his eye. He chuckled then asked, "What are we gonna do today?" He moved in closer trying to give her a hint of what he wanted to do. But she blushed and quickly pulled out a card. "Let's go shopping!"

"Okay, let me get my card." He tried to get up but she pushed him down.

"No way. This time I got it." She pulled out a card. "See!?" She was completely excited. He looked at the card, then at her, and did this for a while before it clicked.

"Hey, it has your name on it."

"Yeah dummy!" She hugged him and laughed. She so wanted to try it out. She still hadn't got Sano or Misao any gift.

"So, lets go!"

"Koishii, not so fast. I still haven't got dressed."

She looked down at his clothing, then back at him. "Your right, you can't go to the store like that. I mean look at you. Its like you can't dress yourself." She quickly took a picture on her phone.

"Hey! I didn't say you could do that!" he tried reaching for the camera but she ran off.

"I don't need your permission!" She laughed.

"The chase is on!" Kenshin yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, great party Kaoru!" Misao shrieked.

"Thanks." Kaoru smiled. Everything was just perfect. Everyone was having a good time and Both of her close friends really enjoyed their gifts.

Kaoru walked up to Kenshin and pulled a box.

"Kenshin, this is for you."

"Koishii, thank you." Kenshin kissed her and she quickly ended it. Only then did he realize what he did. "Oops. Sorry. I forgot we were in public."

"It's okay I forgive you, again." Kaoru knew he had forgot. She didn't like to show her affections in public. After all, it was bad enough that even though the people liked her, they still hated it when Kenshin went lovey dovey on Kaoru.

"Oh I almost forgot, I need to give you your gift." Kenshin smile went even bigger.

"That's okay Kenshin, I already received it."

"You did?" He looked confused.

"Yeah! You're here with me. What more do I need!" Kaoru smiled. She truly loved Kenshin and just having him by her side was more than enough. Kenshin was not satisfied with that answer.

"Koishii, please follow me." He led her away from everyone and into the house.

He took her to the place where they found the secret room so that no one would try and spy on them. Kaoru was confused.

"All this for one gift?" Kaoru asked puzzled.

He smiled and replied, "Well, it is very important that this gift is done in privacy."

Now Kaoru was really confused. "Kenshin, what is going on?"

"Koishii, remember that time I promised you I would wait for you?"

"Yes." Kaoru thought back to the time he promised her in the secret hideout with the fireflies.

"Do you think I have kept my word?"

"Of course! So have I. See?" Kaoru showed him her hand. The promise ring was still there. She made she wore it at all times. She treasured it dearly. She held her hand and smiled remembering what he said to her.

"Well now, I think it is time we took a step further." Kaoru look up out of her dreamy memory. Kenshin grabbed her hand delicately and slowly bent to one knee. Kaoru's eyes widened. 'Was Kenshin really going to do this?!'

Kenshin looked at her with loving eyes. Kaoru's eyes were already starting to moisten.

"Koishii, Kaoru, Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Kaoru hugged him and soon, she was spinning in the air laughing and crying at the same time. They held each other for a while and then he slipped on the ring. She then started crying again and held him tight. He had to tell her from time to time to loosen her grip. When she was better composed, they walked down to announce the big news.

Everyone was ecstatic. They started cheering and asking for when they would receive their invitations. That night couldn't have been any better.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
